The Ties That Bind
by Diamond Jedi
Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K’Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura
1. Chapter 1: The Bond

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Notes: 1. I am branching out and dipping my feet into another new territory, so please be a gentle although I like constructive criticism. 2. I am not a major fan of Star Trek as I am of Star Wars but the comparison is almost similar. 3. I've researched as much as possible before writing this story. If they're any points I've left out please let me know. 4. The Vulcan bonding ritual which is cited in this chapter I pieced together out of my imagination but tried to make it look as realistic as possible. I couldn't find much on it at the websites I went to. 5. If there is a tiny note of emotion emanating from the Vulcan characters, my apologies, this is meant to reflect their inner turmoil to keep that part of themselves in check. 5. Please don't throw it in my face about Leila having a human name and a last name. I want her to have one okay.

* * *

Chapter I: The Bond

**VULCAN 2239**

The hiss of a hatch sphincter coiling open alerted a young Vulcan child to the return of her parental units. The murmur of harried words reached her sensitive ears causing them to quiver involuntarily as she took note of a conversation arising in the family sitting room.

"…How dare you speak out of turn Moreia? You actions were uncalled for. Leila's future depends on such a match…"

Peaked with interest by the sudden utterance of her name Leila K'Taari rose from a seated position in small cushioned cathedra—a throne like chair. She set her PADD, a Personal Access Display Device on the table. The hand held device had been projecting a detailed facet on the war between the Vulcans and Romulans hundreds of years prior. Ever so softly, she approached her bedchamber door, listening attentively to the conversation outside. Curiosity, a flawed but infallible trait she possessed.

Sensitive hearing allowed her to eavesdrop without the necessity to press against the hard metallic door. Her prearranged marriage was key point of discussion. She was aware her mother and father had met earlier with Ambassador Sarek and his life partner Amanda Grayson to finalize what was to be an admiral union between their son Spock and her. Nevertheless, Moreia, her mother, was having doubts on her only surviving child being tied to the offspring of a human. Having lost Ra'Vesti, Leila's elder brother, during an initiation of Kahs-wan an ordeal where Vulcan children are left in the desert for a certain amount days to fend for themselves.

Leila had proven to be the stronger and more resilient sibling.

"…Leila has received far greater offers from other well-known families. It is logical to seek a marital alliance with Se'tek." Moreia countered her eyes fused on her husband, Shervic, who stood by a massive transom giving him a panoramic view of the great Vulcan city. "Do you wish to ruin her prospects and our family's good name by letting our daughter be saddled to that half breed degenerate?"

"I shall decide what is best for Leila, not you Moreia," Shervic answered coldly, angling his head slightly to look at his wife through narrowed eyes. "As her father, she is mine to do as I see fit. And despite young Spock's shortcomings he has shown immeasurable talent. His father is a member of the high council. It would be wise for us to take advantage of that situation. Through Ambassador Sarek we can secure for this family immeasurable power and position."

A dark glow settled on Moreia's face as the sun began to set in the distant, desert horizon. An air of discontent illuminated in the dark depths of her brown eyes. "Ah, your true methods now come into focus. It was never about Leila. Once again, it all amounts to you."

She rose gallantly, shaking her robes free of wrinkles, and adjusted the deep amber veil about her head. "If you would give me leave Shervic," she said abruptly. "I must go prepare our daughter for this most wondrous event." She stared at her husband heatedly who with the flick of his head dismissed his wife. Moreia curtsied and turned eastward to her daughter's chambers, her steps less than earnest.

Her hand swept over a sensor panel, a chime signaled as the doors slid apart. Moreia was not astonished to see Leila standing in the middle of her bedroom. Large brown eyes set against a pale round face looked up at her with mellow calm and clarity. Ebony hair well concealed beneath a black scarf added to the pallor of her skin. A bow shape mouth plastered in a tight line rose just above a proud chin. Moreia stilled the quickening of her heart as pride washed over her.

There was no mistake why Se'tek had asked her hand for his son Serron. Leila was slowly growing into a beauty. Now such a jewel was to be wasted on a worthless half breed.

"I suppose you are aware," Moreia began, knowing full well her daughter had been listening to her and her father's conversation.

"Yes mother," Leila replied, acceptance in her voice.

"Ambassador Sarek and his…partner…shall be arriving at dusk with their son, Spock." Moreia looked directly at her daughter. "You are aware of what's to transpire."

Leila bowed her head, "Yes mother."

Moreia nodded and continued, "Tonight, you will be bonded to young Spock. Your minds will be one. You are to respect and treat him as your husband in all things, except that which brings forth children, in this you must wait until you have come of age and are officially married. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother."

"There will be talk about your betrothal and about your husband to be. You must not let it provoke you. You must rise above the cynicism and scorn. Do not let it dampen your quest to perform you duties to the utmost and to make your family proud."

"Yes mother."

With a nod, Moreia placed a hand on Leila's shoulder, leading her to the lavatory. While her daughter soaked in a scented bath, Moreia picked out a soft olive colored gown and veil. Frustration built in her mind like fog and she strived to suppress the embittered feelings percolating under her skin. She disapproved of this arrangement and would not be afraid to show it no matter how long Shervic's face grew. She winced. Emotion was her greatest struggle. She, in the past, had been unable to complete the ritual of Kohlinahr due to the unexpected and shocking death of her mother, L'Ina. Their relationship had broken barriers and rules and emotional ties were made.

Moreia's head jerked up at the soft murmur of voices and knew Ambassador Sarek and his concubine had arrived with young Spock. Turning sharply, she swiftly went to retrieve Leila and helped her to dress. She rubbed oils and scented perfume in her skin and brushed her black, short crop hair with smooth strokes.

"Come," she ushered her daughter towards her bedroom door, walking ahead as they made their way to their guest. "They await our presence."

"Ambassador Sarek," Moreia curtsied in the presence of an austere Vulcan male. His face lean and hard by years of resilient diplomacy, leadership, and by the intense heat of the desert planet they resided. A lovely, petite human female sat on his left and to his right was young Spock. A sharp intake of breath filled her lungs as she noted a large greenish welt at the bottom of Vulcan child's lip. "Lady Grayson," she said, barely making eye contact with the woman. She pushed Leila forward. "This is our daughter Leila."

"Leila," Sarek stated his voice strong and articulate. "This is Lady Grayson my life partner and our son Spock." He let his eyes fall on the Vulcan boy. "Spock, greet your future wife to be."

Spock stood warily and took a tentative step towards the pretty female in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest and his tongue grew heavy and thick in his dry mouth. He lost sight of himself for a moment before bowing and uttering, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Leila curtsied replying, "The honor is mine Spock I am most humbled by your presence."

"Come," Leila's father announced drawing every one's attention. "Let us proceed."

Shervic guided the group into a small atrium beset with glowing orbs. A gushing fountain mounted into a wall of rock flowed into a small stream that was purified and recycled by a hydraulic aquarium. The scent of perfume filled the air as exotic flowers and plants from far reaches of the known galaxy grew in the quaint little garden. Just beyond a massive porthole gave them all a scenic spread of the desert and high mountains.

Spock and Leila were made to kneel before each other. Looking at each other nervously, they exchanged wafers and were given a single goblet of sweet water to drink from. Shervic sprinkled oil on their heads and spoke in an ancient dialect. He then encouraged the children to take each other's hands so their minds would meld and become one.

At the first touch, Leila was slightly discomforted by Spock's clammy hands. It felt strange to be touching a boy when it was so frowned upon by both her parents and society at large. Vulcan morals separated the sexes at birth (except during bonding ceremonies) before reintroducing them at adulthood. It was a means to purge the children of foolish hormonal action that would arise during puberty setting a stage for focus and clear logical judgment.

Leila soon began to wonder how long she would have to hold Spock's hands when a faint image emerged in her mind. It became clearer as the seconds went by. Three boys...harsh words…anger…furious blows. She cringed and dropped his hands suddenly. She looked at Spock with widening eyes and watched as he curled his bottom lip into his mouth concealing the welt.

Leila blinked, realizing where the scar had arisen.

"It is finished," Shervic announced, "They are one."

"We must celebrate," Sarek said, "and we shall stay overnight to ensure that nothing impairs the mind meld between our children."

"Of course," Shervic glanced in his wife direction and saw her displeasure. He quickly sent her away to have a feast prepared so that her wayward tongue would not bring further insult to the ambassador. The two Vulcan men made small talk as they walked to the dining hall; Lady Grayson at Sarek's side and Spock and Leila not far behind, barely saying a word to each other.

Dining on an array of fruit and vegetables, the Vulcan children hardly glanced at each other. Leila kept her eyes firmly fixed on her plate, focusing on the background music and the discussion around the table, rather than the stiff lipped little boy sitting across from her. Eventually her inquisitive nature got the best of her and she lifted her head to let her gaze rest on Spock. She drew in a sharp breath.

He was staring at her with open interest; his little head slightly angled to right.

Leila dropped her head as a strange quiver knotted at the base of her stomach. Her skin felt immeasurably hot. What was this strange sensation? Embarrassment? And why was he looking at her that way? Was he displeased with her? What if he told his parents? Leila knew the dire consequences of being rejected by a future life mate. As she dressed her mother explained such situations without hesitation. She was told of two Vulcan females three years older than her person whose mates had dismissed them and their family's reputation were put in jeopardy.

Without considering the rashness of her behavior, Leila smiled at Spock. He was taken aback for a momentary instant before his face gleamed and he let a smile fall in her direction. Leila's spirits brightened, content in knowing he was not unhappy with her and resumed eating; flashing Spock a kind smile once in a while.

Moreia, however, had been monitoring both children closely and was livid by the way her daughter was behaving. What's worse Spock appeared to be quite taken by her. She cleared her voice, saying, "I think it is time to put the young ones to bed." She rose out her chair, bidding Leila to come to her. "And I shall also show young Spock where his quarters will be for the night."

"That is most gracious of you," Lady Grayson said. She looked at her son smiling, "I shall be there in a few moments."

"Yes mother," he answered, getting out of the chair. "Father."

"Spock," replied Sarek and observed as his son left the dining hall to trail after Moreia.

With Leila at her side Moreia escorted Spock to western quarter of their household. "Here we are," she said stiffly, caressing her hand against the sensor panel that parted the sliding doors leaving Spock alone in a darkened chamber.

"I did not shame you mother," Leila said, lifting her arms to let a white nightdress slip overhead and drape over her body.

"No, you did very well. You have taken a brave step into a new world." Moreia pulled back the covers and tucked her daughter in. "However, I am most displeased by your apparent lack of restraint. Smiling is act your father greatly frowns upon. If he had witnessed what I had seen between you and young Spock he would have been abjectly furious. You were taught otherwise Leila. Emotion is not only a flaw but distracts one from making a clear, wise, and conscious decision. Therefore you must strive to master your inner man and let the logic rule. Do you understand?"

Leila nodded. "Good, now sleep," Moreia walked to the entrance and as she stepped through the sliding doors, the light in chamber dimmed.

()()()()

"It is an azalea, a flowering bush from the planet Earth," Leila informed Spock whilst encountering him in the atrium. Sleep had not come as easily as she perceived especially after a strenuous day of study and formal introductions to her life mate. After tossing in her little bed for quite an hour, she cast off her quilt, and journeyed to one place she could ease her mind and bring her thoughts to rest. It dazed her to see Spock sitting on a patch of grass staring out into the desert while he fingered the delicate petals of the flowers.

"I am fully aware of species. Incidentally, I have never seen a live specimen," he replied.

"Is not your mother from Earth?"

"Yes, but her garden bears no azaleas. I rationalize it to be her least favorite plant, hence the reason why it does not grow in our atrium. Why does your family attain it?" He turned to look at her, his eyes somewhat downcast. "You may approach. It is I who have intruded and not you. Come and sit." He patted the patch of grass beside.

Heeding her mother's vocation on the role she had to play, Leila obediently went to Spock and sat down. They said nothing to each then but mentally agreeing to sit in silence and stare out into bleak desert. Leila kept her hands firmly clasped in her lap, not knowing what to expect. The silence soon became too intense for her sensitive hearing and she said, "The azaleas belonged to my grandmother. Mother cherishes it above other things."

"She detests me," Spock said after a long pause. "As they all detest me. I belong to two worlds and yet I am welcomed nowhere. I am a stranger in my own land as I would be on Earth. I have no home or friend to call my own."

"You…have…me. I should like to be your friend," Leila said timidly, slowly curling her hand over his. Clearly she had misjudged. Spock's hand was neither cold and clammy but warm and soft.

"Good friends?"

"Good and honorable friends."

A smile stretched his lips as he laced his fingers into hers. Leila followed with a smile of her own before realizing her error. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"What is wrong," Spock frowned at the odd display.

"Nothing," answered Leila and squeezed Spock's hand tightly. "Nothing will ever be wrong."

()()()()

**VULCAN 2250**

"Leila."

"Yes, mother. What is it?" came her daughter's monotone reply. "As you can see I am extraordinarily busy, preparing for examinations that shall determine my future outlook once I apply to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Spock is here and has requested your presence." Moreia said as she stood just inside her daughter's bedchamber.

Heady brown eyes that had not bothered to glimpse in her direction subtly lifted from a PADD. Doe shaped eyes once filled with innocence and curiosity flickered indistinctly with concealed passion as Leila rose to a good height to place the handheld computer interface device on her bed.

Bending forward, she collected a light grey shawl and draped it over her shiny black hair. She stole a singular moment to look herself over in the mirror before departing her chambers. In line with her daughter's footsteps Moreia trailed Leila to the living room where Spock was seat on a couch awaiting their arrival. He'd grown into a tall, strong, and rather strikingly handsome man. But this mattered little to Moreia who overlooked him with curt eyes.

As Spock rose Leila dipped into a curtsy and remained poised close to the floor. Taking her hand, he bid her to rise. "You are looking well Leila," Spock said his eyes sweeping over her in approval.

"As are you and I hear congratulations are to be in order," said Leila.

"Yes," Moreia interjected, "We have heard of your admittance into the Vulcan Science Academy...a remarkable feat considering the circumstances."

"It is for that reason I wish to speak to Leila alone," Spock looked pointedly at Moreia, "in private."

"Of course," Moreia complied through gritted teeth and departed.

"We must commemorate this day. I shall have some food brought." Leila turned to leave when Spock reached out and took her hand again.

"Leila, do not trouble yourself…please sit," he said urging her to take a seat beside him on the couch. Obliging, she settled beside him back straight, her fingers latched together in her lap. "I merely wanted to speak to you before my departure."

Leila cocked her head, "Departure?"

"Yes. I have declined the academy's offer and have made arrangements to join Starfleet Academy on Earth."

"I do not understand. You have always desired to enter the Vulcan Science Academy ever since we were young. What has happened? Has there been some grave error?"

"It is the council's inability to see pass the one issue that makes me less than defective in their eyes." Spock stated. "No measure of dedication or excellence on my part would venerate the reality that I am half human and therefore unfit." He got up and took a few steps about the living area. "You must be disappointed. Our lives were laid out as clear as day. We were both to enter the academy to bring glory and service to our people." He glanced her way, eyebrows etched together. "Then we were to marry."

Leila rose and crossed to him, taking his hands in hers, "You defended your mother's honor against their bigotry. I am proud of you and always will be no matter what you aspire to do."

Spock gazed into her dark eyes. In spite of alterations in her appearance as the years passed her eyes remained same; calm, dulcet and able to sway him from intense emotions that plagued him whenever he faced the prejudice of others. "My schedule will be hectic so I will not be able to contact you as often as I would like."

Leila shook her head. "It matters not. Send me a communiqué as soon as you are able."

"Once I have completed my studies and finished one year tour of duty…"

Leila placed slender fingers over Spock's mouth, stifling his earnest declarations. "I have studied records where great distances and time can alter one's perception…and promises once made...are easily forgotten."

"I am committed to you Leila," Spock said, "I am bonded to you as you are to me. We will be married."

Releasing a soft breath, Leila rested her hands on his chest. "Just promise me that no matter what happens we remain good and honorable friends. Please, promise me that Spock."

He nodded his head. "I promise."

With that she angled her head and took his mouth in a soft kiss fearing deep inside it was to be there first and last.


	2. Chapter 2: The Break

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter II: The Break

**VULCAN 2257**

Solidarity and isolation beckoned Leila as she organized her private workstation and shut down her holographic projector. Bidding farewell to comrades and her instructor T'Janikrel she headed to her dormitory to revise the days teaching. The human anatomy was quite simply the easiest circuit of study in the final part of her course. Nor could she ignore the bias and disdain emanating from her instructor's voice as she explicated the err of species interbreeding. T'Janikrel reflected how 'remaining within the collective boundaries of one's society kept it strong and resilient'.

Leila felt more than saw a wave of eyes fall upon her but was not fazed. She, on the other hand, disagreed. Interbreeding with other species produced more hearty and robust offspring (as certain species of animals have shown). It weeded out diseases that could be passed down on a genetic level and the offspring were indeed better looking and were smarter.

She rode the conveyor to the twelfth level. As she stepped off the lift she encountered the one person she had been avoiding for most of her life. Serron's smile reached his eyes and they glittered like hot coals. He stood impressive, well built; fine features obscured an arrogant manner and conceit rendered partly by his Romulan ancestry.

Leila dismissed him and walked quickly to her dorm room; drowning out the steps that were coming up behind her. "I hear you have received no transmissions from your doting intended."

"And where have you heard such false tales," she asked, her eyes cutting into him as she stood at the entrance to her room.

Serron flicked his hand nonchalantly. "From here and there. Spock has finally succumbed to lesser half of himself and abandoned you the fool. Although I must say I am most grateful." He allowed his forefinger to stroke the cool softness of her cheek.

Leila reared her head back and glared at him. "If it is any business of yours, which it is not, Spock and I have traded words the previous evening and all is well with him. His workload and erudition keeps him in full demand at Starfleet."

"Starfleet," Serron spat. "That dismal institution is nothing compared to the greatness of the Vulcan Science Academy."

"With such vocation it is a wonder members of the council did not give you an invitation to join," she tapped her lips as she pretended to be deep in thought. "Now why was it you were dismissed. Oh, yes, I remember. You aptitude tests were the lowest in history of the institute."

She swung around to enter her room but Serron grabbed her arm preventing her attempt to flee. "You shall be mine Leila. It is only a matter of time before that human whore's offspring breaks his promises to you. You know we were rightly meant for each other."

He bent his head to kiss her but she lapsed into a defensive maneuver. He overpowered her easily and thrust roughly against the wall. He held her bound. His hands latched like fierce manacles about wrist as he pushed the weight of his body into her. "There shall come a time," he whispered hotly, his face buried in her hair, "where you shall come to know me and enjoy my caresses."

"Not in thousand years," she said coldly.

Serron roughly pushed her aside, scoffing. "We shall see."

Leila remained rooted momentarily before she hurried into her private sanctum pacing fervently to cool her riled emotions. What had transpired outside could cost her position at the academy. Not only was a promised bride forbidden to interact with another male. It was frowned upon by Vulcan belief and principle. She was lucky no one was in the vicinity.

Nevertheless, if someone had beheld the scene, she would simply inform the council that Serron was taking liberties with a female promised to another. However Serron could claim she was trying to seduce him and in a world where a man's ideals were praised far above women the scorn may rest on her.

She felt her nerves calm and the heat leave her face. It was then she saw Lady Grayson seated in a velvet cathedra, looking rather pleasant and elegant in her silver colored gown and shawl.

"Lady Grayson," Leila released a breath. "What an unexpected pleasure?" Her heart began to pound against her ribcage as she pondered the reason why she was here. "Is Spock well? I pray no grave danger has befallen him."

Lady Grayson smiled, "He is in good health. There is no need to be concerned. Are you all right my dear?"

"Yes, I am."

"I hope the trials of the academy are not wearing you too thin."

"No."

"Good. The reason why I am actually here is Spock will be promoted to the rank of First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise in a few short weeks. I thought you would like to accompany me to Earth to watch the ceremony take place and join the festivities. I am sure he has sent you a notice of the event."

Leila looked away, taking a moment to suppress a quiver arising within. "No, actually, it has been a good number of days since we last had contact with each other. I have yet to receive an invitation."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lady Grayson rose and went to the Vulcan girl she considered to be her daughter even outside the sanctity of marriage. "His heart still runs on you I know it. He was probably consumed by the immense load of his work. I am sure he will be delighted to see you."

Leila wanted to believe it was true but the stir in her heart told her otherwise. The psychic link they once shared was beginning to wane. Even as she and Spock had communicated several evenings prior she sensed hesitation on his part. He had less to say on personal matters yet was boisterous about his profession.

"Will Ambassador Sarek also be attending?" Leila asked wanting to switch conversations. She offered Lady Grayson some spice tea.

"No, unfortunately, he is settling a dispute occurring on the far side of the planet," she replied, a sad smile on her face. "The proceedings are guaranteed to run for a month or two perhaps longer."

"He is still displeased with Spock even after all this time."

"Vulcan men are set in their ways…a stubborn bunch they are," Lady Grayson lightly shook her head. "I hear you too are close to completing your stay at the academy."

"Yes. With the completion of my examinations next week I shall be graduating with high honors."

"Spock would be proud to know what an accomplished woman he's about to take for his wife. I have once imagined myself becoming a doctor," Lady Grayson set her empty cup aside, sighing wistfully. "Well, that was a long time ago."

"If I may ask," said Leila. "Why did you not become a doctor?"

"I fell in love with Spock's father," admitted Lady Grayson, a red hue arising in her cheeks.

"It must have been difficult leaving your home world to come here and have to face the scrutiny of others." Leila collected the tray of empty cups and tea pot and placed the dirty items in her small kitchen.

"Yes, it was. Many Vulcans are not accepting of our relationship. Some still do not consider are marriage to be valid. There was a time I hated their harsh words and cold stares. Until I realized I hated the very species that had stolen my heart. The Vulcans who prey on me and Spock…I pity them. They will never get to see the true beauty of world around them. Their arrogance has blinded."

Leila sighed taking a seat next to the elegant woman. "Like it has blinded my mother. She still disapproves of Spock and our impending marriage."

"I am just thankful her bigotry has not affected you," Lady Grayson said taking her hand. "You are good to Spock as you are to me and I know you shall make a fine wife."

**EARTH 2257**

Four weeks later a registered shuttle zipped across the San Francisco Bay, gliding beneath the Golden Gate Bridge. Staring out a tiny porthole, Leila was enormously impressed by the massive structure that was a commemorative relic of the twentieth century. She absorbed in earnest the majestic infrastructures similar to ShiKahr, a major city and her place of residence on Vulcan, but marveled at the lush foliage and temperate climate.

"Your home world is quite beautiful," she said to Lady Grayson who sat in a seat right beside her.

"Thank you. It has not changed much in the last years."

Minutes later the shuttle docked at a huge transportation station. Disembarking, the women collected their luggage and rode a trolley through the immense complex. "I have made arrangements for us to stay in a suite at the Grand Royale in which we can rest and maybe have a light lunch before meeting Spock at Starfleet Headquarters. By then Spock should be free of his duties."

Leila wanted to say that she'd had more than enough rest on the ship that had brought them all the way to Earth. All she desired now was to go to Starfleet Academy to find Spock and pull him into an embrace. It alarmed her at how her emotions were steadily going off the deep end at the prospects of seeing her life mate. However, she saw the tired lines beneath Lady Grayson's eyes and agreed they retire to their hotel. Settled in their suite Leila indulged in a hot bath while Lady Grayson took a nap.

She then passed the time by activating her PADD and performed a detailed research on Starfleet Academy, which was founded in 2161. Once Lady Grayson had awakened two women journeyed to main grounds of the academy which was currently brimming with activity.

Leila followed Lady Grayson as they weaved through a field of officers and cadets; all of them dressed in different colored uniforms that declared their rank and station. Entering one of the larger buildings Lady Grayson spoke to a receptionist while Leila took a seat on the bench allowing her eyes to look about the interior of the building.

After a few moments, she turned her head to the sound of marching footsteps, and watched as Spock embraced his mother. Her heart quickened when his eyes fall on her. Leila came to feet and took a hesitant step before pausing. He was still devastatingly handsome, but he looked somehow older and harder. For a second she caught a glint in his eyes and frowned. Was he not pleased to see her?

"Leila," he said going to her.

"Spock, you are looking well."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations on being promoted to the rank of First Officer in such a short period of time. No one else I believe is well deserving.

"I thank you again," he extended his arm out. "Would you care for a tour of this facility?"

"That would be most admiral."

During the entire tour, Leila could not shake the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach; nor could she shy away from the knowledge that something was truly out of place. For one thing, Spock appeared elusive, distracted to the say the least. Secondly, he kept his distance. He had not so much as laid a finger on her or even took her hand when he greeted her. A logical explanation twisted around inside her brain for the last hour; a truth she had somewhat anticipated.

Spock had met someone else.

While escorting them back to the Grand Royale, Lady Grayson ran into an old friend, leaving the pair to their own devices. Spock felt the tension between them and suggested they partake of a late lunch in the hotel.

"It has been quite a long time since we have shared a meal together," Spock commented as they sat at a nice table not too far from a massive water fountain. "Tell me all that has transpired for you since we last spoke."

Leila told him about completing her subdivision courses at the Vulcan Science Academy and graduating with high honors. She'd also been offered internships by several well-known scientists but had not decided if she wished to remain on Vulcan to further her education.

"Would you decide to come to Earth?" asked Spock as he dug into a fruit salad. "Starfleet Academy could use the expertise of someone who comes straight from the Vulcan Science Academy."

Leila sipped her sweetened water. "It is a consideration, but one that is currently not at the top of the list."

"Why not?"

"Would you be comfortable with my presence here?"

Spock narrowed his brows and tipped his head saying, "Of course. Leila, you are my friend."

"But that is all I am to you now is it not? A friend."

"Leila," he released a breath. She had read him as easily as the PADD every sole at Starfleet Academy had in their possession. A sense of shame took root but he dismissed the emotion; routing to tackle the situation he had conjured at an honest level. "Leila…"

"It is true?"

"Yes."

"She is a fortunate young woman."

He stared deeply in her eyes, although her face was calm and reserved, he saw a tinge of anguish swirling in the dark depths. "It was never my intention to break the commitment I made to you."

"And I once told you not to make promises you were not sure to keep," she reached for his hand, but he shied away. Leila lowered her head in understanding. Vulcans were contact telepaths. This only concluded one reason why he would not let her touch him. He had given himself to this woman; both in body and in spirit.

"I have not slept with her if that is your implication of our relationship. For obvious reasons we thought it logical not let to let our basic desires distract us from our studies."

"She is a fellow student?"

"Yes."

"Your student?"

Spock's mouth firmed, "Yes, she was for a time. I am sorry Leila."

"Your apology is unnecessary as it is irrelevant. I have noticed the distance for the longest and it is clear we have grown apart."

"We have," he admitted.

"Then let it be so. Which is better Spock? To part as friends or bitter enemies. I wish to remain a good and honorable friend to you if you would do as much for me."

"Yes, I shall."

Leila pressed her lips together and after a pause said, "Now you know what you must do."

He conceded with a heavy sigh, "Yes, I release you…from our engagement." He then made a sign with his hand. "Live long and prosper Leila."

"Live long and prosper Spock," she repeated to him.

He rose and walked a short distance before stopping shortly. "There is an Officer and Cadet Ball tonight. Perhaps you would like to attend."

"Thank you. I shall consider it."

A strange emptiness began to consume Leila as she watched Spock make his way out of the great dining hall. A wave of longing gripped her which was soon followed by a confusion of the feelings she was experiencing. Lacking the desire to complete her meal, Leila rose shakily, and walked out the large room to a conveyor that would take her back to her suite.

She arrived to see Lady Grayson laying out silk light blue gown on her bed. "I hope you do not mind," she said happily, "but I purchased this gown while I was out with Cordelia. I thought you would like to wear it to the ball I hear the academy is entertaining."

"That is very kind of you."

"The sales associate praised my selection. Claiming it is a gown that is certain to catch the eye of every man. Surely Spock will be filled with awe once you make your appearance."

"I should think not," Leila said, sinking into a nearby couch. "Spock has released me from our engagement."

"What? That is not possible," Lady Grayson gasped eyes wide in disbelief.

"I deduce he has met another during his stay here on Earth and wishes to pursue a relationship."

"Does he not need the permission of both our families to end your engagement?"

Leila shook her head, "He is of age. Vulcan law decrees he can now decide whether or not to proceed into an arranged marriage regardless of previous preparations made by our families."

Lady Grayson steeled as she took up her shawl. "I am going to speak to him. See if I can talk some sense into him."

"You shall not," Leila stated simply. "I do not want him to be beholden to me. He has made his decision. We parted on good terms. That is that." She rose from the chair, crossing to Lady Grayson's bed to sweep up the fine garment. It shimmered as the fabric was folded over her arm. "I shall go tonight to enjoy his company and others and in the morning after the ceremony I shall return to Vulcan to commence my career as T'Janikrel assistant. Under her guidance I shall arise to be a great physician and educator myself."

Lady Grayson watched with a tearful expression as Leila walked to her adjoining bedroom and spread the gown on the bed. "Spock, you foolish, foolish boy," she cried as the door slid close.

()()()()

"There isn't one decent chick here to save my life," Cadet James T. Kirk groaned to himself as he stood at the open bar and flagged down a bartender. "Every girl is either taken or—"

"Or not interested," came a soft honeyed voice behind him.

Drink finally in hand Kirk swirled around to stare at a gorgeous black woman. "Ah, she who chooses to remain nameless and incidentally beyond my reach…Uhura."

"Kirk," she stepped around him to order a sweetened water and one Cardassian Sunrise.

"Quite an odd mix," Kirk jeered. "Who's the other drink for?"

"When it becomes your business you'll be the first to know," she answered back as she weaved through the throng of bodies crowding the enormous vestibule.

"Hey, Uhura," Kirk cried out and grinned when he saw an annoyed look cross her face. "You look nice tonight." Implying to the slinky black dress she wore that hugged every well-proportioned curve of her body.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Uhura replied and faded among the mass of bodies that filled the reception area.

Kirk kept his eyes fixed on the empty place where she had stood before gulping down the remnants of his beer. He tossed the glass over his shoulder, drawing a few annoyed looks when it shattered on the floor. Bored by the perpetual state of small talk and primordial classical music he went outside to catch a breath. And to decide whether or not to skip this snazzy affair and head to a real party. He walked about the full length veranda. It was clear night and the moon shone full and bright. A little ways off he marked two cadets making out in the shadows. They ceased their lust filled antics the moment they saw him.

He grinned and saluted them. "Get a room you guys."

Embarrassed, they headed inside to rejoin the party. He too was about to perform the same action but instead a nightclub one and half miles away from Starfleet Academy was his prime destination. Just as he turned to leave he saw a woman in a luminous pale silk gown standing with her back to him. A veil of the same shade covered her head but did little to hide a smooth flawless back that was revealed through the V-shape of the gown's design. It clung to what he could describe as a perfect figure and wicked grin eased across his face.

His mood suddenly brightening, Kirk made his way to her, and was mildly astonished. He'd pegged her human until he noticed her sharp pointed ears. Vulcan. The night was getting interesting. Vulcans were few in number at the academy and females her age were generally not left unattended. He wondered if she was an escort of one particularly uptight Vulcan (who taught Phonology and Xenolinguistics) whose name he'd just misplaced.

It didn't matter. The hobgoblin's lost was his gain.

"Alone?"

Leila hardly stirred. She'd sensed the human male's presence the second he stepped onto the veranda. His heavy aftershave was strong enough to choke an Anthropoid Ape, a humanoid creature found on Talos IV.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the last time I spoke to girl I got my face smashed in by some big hairy guy," he said sheepishly, "so I was hoping not to run into anymore 'hairy situations'.

Leila careened her head to look at the man who was evidently invading her need for silence and personal space. He was good looking for a human with a full head of brownish blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His mouth was well formed and he had a strong chin. Kirk was easily bowled over by the strikingly beautiful Vulcan female but the dissatisfaction in her dark eyes told him he was playing a bad hand.

"Is this the extent of your scintillating wit," she quipped. "Or should my heart be pounding and breasts moist with perspiration."

Kirk leaned against the railing, his smile reaching his eyes. "I prefer the latter. I've got a room for maybe an hour if you've got the time."

"Sorry," she said in a soft drawl, moving away from the railing, "but I have a shuttle to catch."

"Leila?"

She and Kirk turned simultaneously to see Spock standing just outside back entrance leading into the festivities. He was dressed in traditional Vulcan garbs. His was face hard and manner restrained. He looked from Leila to Kirk and then back to Leila a question forming in his eyes.

"Spock."

"Leila, what are you doing?"

"You two know each other," Kirk said.

Leila answered Spock, "Making polite conversation."

Spock frowned and took a step onto the veranda. "With Cadet Kirk I see?"

"Is that a problem?" Kirk barked, disliking the manner in which Spock addressed him.

In huge strides, Spock reached Leila and took her by the arm. "We must speak," he said.

"You have said your peace so leave it at that" she countered, disturbed by his rash behavior. "Now if you will excuse me."

"Leila," Spock tried very hard to keep his emotions guarded. Yet upon sight of seeing Kirk cozying up to her something went off in his brain. "You will understand once we have spoken…in private."

Kirk stepped into Spock's path. "Hey," he snapped. "I don't think the lady wants to go with you."

"This has nothing to do with you, Cadet," Spock narrowed his gaze as his eyes drifted callously over the cadet who had made a household name for himself as a philandering, cocky underachiever. He refused to allow Leila to be tainted by such a contemptible human being.

"It may not have anything to do with me but it has everything to do with her and from the looks of it. She doesn't appear to want to go with you."

"Fascinating observation," snubbed Spock and started to lead Leila away.

"Spock…please…you are making too much of this situation," Leila said finding the situation to be completely prosperous. "And…you are hurting my arm."

"You see that! You're hurting her." Kirk flattened his hand on Spock's shoulder bringing him to a halt. "Why don't you let her go?"

Spock eyed darkly the hand on his shoulder then glared at Kirk. "Remove your hand Cadet, or I shall remove it for."

"Oh, really tough guy," Kirk smirked. "So, you Vulcans do get angry."

A throat cleared and all three persons turned to see Admiral Richard Bennett standing on the veranda with a look of displeasure on his face. A decorated officer and a member of the Starfleet Council, his voice matched the piercing depth of his gaze. "What's the meaning of all this?"

Kirk dropped his hand. "Nothing, sir," he said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"It looked to be more than a misunderstanding. It looks as though the two of you were about to engage in a fistfight."

"Sir, I was just about the escort Leila K'Taari, a close friend of mine to her shuttle. Cadet Kirk became most disagreeable and has tried to prevent me from doing such."

"Yeah, sure, make yourself look like the Boy Scout," snorted Kirk.

Admiral Bennett came forward. "Regardless of the situation, the two of you should not be behaving like a bunch of hooligans. This is completely unacceptable. I want to see the both of you in my office at 1300 hours after the ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

"And Spock…this is highly irregular…I expected far more sensibility from you. I hope the council and I have not made a mistake in regards to making you First Officer under Captain Pike."

Spock straightened his ego blistering. "No sir, they have not. I shall not fail to meet demands you have set."

Admiral Bennett nodded. "Very good." He looked at Kirk, his face grim. "And as for you…Cadet Kirk…you are one act away from being expelled from this institution. Another one of your shenanigans and that's it. Do you understand?"

"Completely," he muttered, glowering in Spock's direction he stalked back into the regalia, Admiral Bennett on his heels.

Spock filled his lungs to capacity; his emotions were running high. Pacing the full length of the veranda he fought the heat rising in his blood. He felt childish and foolish and completely out of control. He wanted to throttle Cadet Kirk till there no life left in his body and astonishingly his desire for Leila had thrown him into a loop. The sight of another male engaging her filled him with an indescribable sense of possessiveness and anger.

Yet his feelings were unjust. He had set her free hadn't he? Why should he care if another male made advances to her? He let her go so that he could pursue a relationship with Uhura on equal terms. It wasn't right that he was still pledged to another while she was free. He had made the right decision. Hadn't he?

It was at that moment he noticed Leila had gone. He stared out into the brightly lit courtyard but she was nowhere in sight. It was wise for her to leave at the risk they might clash into a heated debate that would put further strain on their friendship. Either way, he knew it was jeopardy. Leila would never respect him as she had before.

From afar Uhura had witnessed the whole affair as she stood in a discreet spot inside the reception area. Introduced earlier to Spock's future wife she marveled at how lovely and brilliant she was and couldn't fathom why he would sever ties with her. He wanted to be with her, she told herself. Yet as she watched Spock shed his anxieties she felt a twist in her chest. Gathering her fazed emotions she walked out onto the veranda.

"Are you all right?"

Spock swerved slowly and saw the look of concern on her face. "Yes, yes, I am," he clarified.

"And your friend is she—"

"Leila went back to her hotel I assume, but I do not believe she will attend the ceremony tomorrow."

Uhura bit her lip, lowering her head. Somehow guilt ridden by the fact she'd cause the break in Spock's relationship to his betrothed. "You told her."

"She came to the conclusions all on her own. It is only right, Nyota," said Spock. "I could not count myself to be honorable if I continued to deceive her as I begin to affiliate with you on a more personal level."

"Is it what you want though?" she asked.

"Yes."

Smiling, Uhura reached up to stroke his cheek but he shook his head. Taking her hand, he quickly led her far away from prying eyes. For now, they had to keep their relationship a secret.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary:As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: Thanks a lot to all who have reviewed, please keep them coming, reviews gives me confidences to write more.

* * *

Chapter III: The Return

**U.S.S ENTERPRISE 2258**

For the intrepid crew of the U.S.S Enterprise victory was short-lived and celebrations were quiet and mundane. A memorial service was later held to honor those who'd gave their lives to prevent a Romulan threat from destroying all they held dear. On route to Earth, the Enterprise encountered a dismantled Vulcan ship bearing more stragglers who'd managed to escape the destruction of Vulcan. Requesting a temporary leave of his post, readily granted by Captain Kirk, Lt. Commander Spock hurried down to sickbay to see to the Vulcan refugees.

The stench of the injured and dying intermingled with an intense smell of antiseptic attacked Spock's heightened senses. At a furious pace he went throughout sick bay from corner to corner, his lungs collapsing in itself each time he looked upon a dispirited face, only to be disheartened it was not the face of a friend he once held dear. Not the face of Leila.

He recognized one Vulcan in particular, Serron, and approached him. Serron was never reluctant to voice his dislike of him or of his desire for Leila during their younger days. So, it took much reservation to walk up and speak to the Vulcan. Son of Vulcan noble Se'tek, Serron was arrogant and believed to be himself superior above others. He rested horizontally on a biobed. A gaping wound in his side, his body covered in dust. One nurse scanned a medical tricorder over him while others busily worked to restore his health. His breathing sounded shallow as Spock approached but the wound didn't appear to look deep.

"What are you staring at?" He seethed when he opened his eyes to see Spock hovering above him. "Has the mongrel come to gloat over my predicament?"

Spock was untouched by his cruel words. He learned years ago to drown out the prejudice of others. "No, I am here to discover news on Leila, and if she survived the devastation that has taken our world."

Serron cackled, "If the gods were kind she is dead." He glared at Spock. "Was it not enough that you ruined her life with your betrothal and existence?"

"Whatever animosity you have towards me Serron we both share a fondness for Leila. So, do you have any information regarding her status?"

Serron rolled his head away and winced as a nurse began to clean and suture his wound. "I do not know what has become of her. It all happened so quickly. The last I saw of her was at dawn. She was just preparing to aid T'Janikrel in lecturing a group of students. I went to speak with her and she told me to leave her alone and that is all I know."

Spock processed the information. If Leila was within the boundaries of the Vulcan Science Academy then there was an assurance of her survival. But there was other matter of the escape pod breaking the atmosphere before the black hole swallowed the planet into nothing.

"You have my gratitude," said Spock.

"I do not desire your thanks or the aid your wretched Starfleet—" Serron let out a cry as a nurse dug into the wound.

"Sorry," she said casually, dabbing the greenish blood with gauze. "I slipped."

Serron glared at her. "Are you qualified to perform this menial task?"

"I graduated second to none in wound therapy," replied the nurse.

"Then send me the one who ascertained higher scores than you," Serron sneered. "For you shall not touch me again."

Spock saw the amphibious looking medic's lips draw into a tight pout as large oval eyes narrowed. She rose and with the flick of a webbed hand summoned junior officer to her post.

"Katana is highly skilled in the treatment of wounds," said Spock. "You are unwise to dismiss her so hastily."

"What was never wise was Shervic's decision to affiance his daughter to you. How does it feel Spock to know you have lost the one woman who cared for you? Did you abandon her for a human whore…like your mother?"

Blinded by a sudden surge of rage, Spock stalked toward Serron's biobed only to be hindered Doctor Leonard McCoy. "Spock, don't," he said in a low voice. "He's not worth it. Why don't you go take a breather? It's been a long day for us all. I'll take care of everyone here…I promise."

"And how exactly am I to 'take a breather'? I thought I was breathing quite sufficiently."

Dr. McCoy closed his eyes slowly and opened them. "I mean…take a long walk about the ship…or meditate as I'm sure you Vulcans are known to do." He glanced over where the nurse continued to cleanse and seal Serron's injury. "Clear your mind of his venomous poison."

"I shall take your advice to consideration," replied Spock.

--

Spock meditated for several hours as a means to patch his broken spirit and center his thoughts. Serron's cruel words had gone to the very heart of him and triggered a momentary lapse in judgment. If not for Dr. McCoy he might've done to Serron what he did Captain Kirk. Anger still burned like fire in chest when the arrogant Vulcan labeled his mother. It was a fury he had not felt since he was a child.

It was then he reflected deeply on Leila. Had he abandoned her as Serron had cited? He hadn't seen her in person since the Officer and Cadet Ball. All communication had ceased to miniscule messages he would receive from her once in a while on his PADD. It was irrational to assume she was concealing her anguish from his plain sight. Nevertheless, he couldn't but wonder if his decision to end their betrothal had upset her.

Now he would never know. She was lost as Vulcan was lost.

He pressed through his demons and ignored the guilt and regret gnawing at the base of his conscious as mother's face emerged. The expression on her face as the edge of cliff broke way pricked him. He opened his eyes ending the session. He got up off a padded cushion and entered the lavatory to cleanse. Normally meditation would bring him solace but tonight the effort was to of little avail. Refreshed, he came out and had the food synthesizer prepare him some spice tea just as a chime alerted him to the presence of someone bidding entrance to his private quarters.

"Come," he said and felt his countenance brighten a tad as Uhura entered his chambers.

"I was worried when you didn't return to the bridge."

"There was no need for you to be so concerned," Spock answered, taking up the steaming hot cup, and sipping the enriched brew.

"I heard what happened in sickbay," said Uhura.

"Dr. McCoy?"

She nodded. "Captain Kirk would've thrown that jerk off the ship if it wasn't against all code of conduct."

"It is odd he is willing to engage in such course of action. Seeing how he himself used the loss of my mother to assume command of the Enterprise."

Uhura looked away, annoyed by the memory of Captain Kirk's scheming tactic. "Yeah, that was underhanded of him," she gazed at Spock. "But I think he means well."

"How do you rationalize that instance?"

"I don't know," she said rolling her eyes. "I think he's reckless, cocky, and at times completely unruly. But it's that part of him that saved our lives and for that he has earned my respect."

"As he has mine but I shall never admit such to his face."

Uhura saw the faintest trace of a smile emerge on Spock's face, or as close to one as any Vulcan would dare allow. "You seem more like your old self," she went to him, placing her hands on his chest. "For a while I was really worried."

"You need not be," he said in a low whisper.

She heard the catch in his breath and smiled inwardly as she lowered her hands to slip them under the fabric of his nightshirt. Hiking up in her boots, Uhura took his mouth in a passionate kiss. Slowly at first, before deepening the kiss, sweeping her tongue past his teeth to explore his mouth thoroughly. Spock let out a low guttural sound that emanated from the pit of his stomach before he clutched her shoulders.

"I cannot," he said, breaking the kiss. "Not now." He turned away and went stand by a large transom which gave him a view of the dark openness of space.

Disappointment crossed Uhura's face but was soon overshadowed by a deep understanding. "I'm sorry," she said going to him. "It's been one hell of a trip and here I am trying to get into your pants and…your entire existence was just stripped away. How selfish can I be?"

"You are not selfish Nyota, you are the most charitable woman I know," he replied. "I realize it has been a while for the both of us, but since I am in a period of mourning I must refrain from sexual activity."

Uhura nodded her head. "Yes, of course," she said, "First losing your mother and your friend, Leila, and your home world I empathize with your need for solitude." She inched close and kissed him. "Notify me if you need anything…anything at all."

"What I need is time…time to be alone," he said. "I hope that does not reflect negatively on you."

"It doesn't," she answered.

--

**EARTH 2258**

Starfleet Medical, one of the largest of three medical facilities incorporated at Starfleet Headquarters, bustled in activity as medical personnel raced here and there to see to the wants of injured Vulcans streaming off shuttles and escape pods. A Vulcan toddler clutched in her arms Leila carried the squalling babe into the building. She was immediately accosted by the loud noise and wave of panic that was apparently frightening the child. Leila sought to appease the little girl's fears but was unschooled on how to soothe the frantic nerves of a toddler. She, in turn, was neither a mother or educated to deal with such circumstances.

A male nurse spotted them immediately and approached and started to assess her. "Madam, are you injured? Do you require assistance?"

"No, I am perfectly well," she adjusted the heavy bundle in her arms, "but please see to the child she may or may not be injured?"

He took out his medical tricorder and started to scan the young babe in her arms. "Are you the child's mother?"

"No, and I am uncertain where the mother can be located. I managed to reach this poor child before the building collapsed."

"She can't be more than eighteen months old I'll take her to the Pediatric ward," said the male nurse. "It's a lot quieter and far more serene."

"That is wise," Leila said and with some effort handed the toddler to the nurse. As she watched him carry the little girl away, she saw the toddler hold out her arms as though to beckon Leila to come and take her. A desire to do so washed over her but she resisted. She couldn't rationalize the feelings bubbling inside of her. Was it because she and Spock would've been married by now and she could've already conceived his child?

She pressed the thought away, rationalizing it to be unhealthy to dwell on what might have been. She decided to offer some assistance for it was clear by the state of urgency and lack of personnel they were extremely short staffed. She located a doctor in her mid forties working on Vulcan boy she judged to be between the ages of thirteen to fifteen. The woman looked stressed as the boy squealed in agony from a massive trauma inflicted on his left leg. It was crushed and gnarled in one mass lump of flesh and bone and greenish-copper blood pooled everywhere.

"Do you require some assistance?" asked Leila, "I am a doctor."

An impressive looking woman with blond curling hair, soft eyes, and a pointed nose looked up in surprise. "Where on earth did you come from," the older woman said.

Leila tipped her head, eyebrows furrowing together. "I am not certain by what context you mean, but I am one of many who have arrived from the obliteration of Vulcan."

"Oh, never mind," replied the female doctor while administering a sedative to the Vulcan boy. She snapped off her gloves and allowed a physician assistant to take over and walked up to Leila. "Dr. Ashley Peterson. I'm in charge of this division."

The two women shook hands, "Dr. Leila K'Taari."

Dr. Peterson hustled to another quarter of the facility with Leila following her steps. "Sorry to be blunt but what are your credentials. I can't just let anyone work…not on my beat."

"I graduated first in my class from the Vulcan Science Academy and majored in xenobiology and exobiology. I am a qualified surgeon and was until recently working under the tutelage of Professor T'Janikrel—"

"Okay, kid," said Peterson. "I'm impressed. You graduated from Vulcan Science Academy, that's all I need to know. Scrub in. But I'll still need to see some credentials eventually."

"I have the proper documentation logged in my PADD," answered Leila. "It is all I have left in my possession."

A sad look came on Dr. Peterson's face. "I'm sorry to hear that. And I want you to know that you have the expressed sympathy of the entire Starfleet Academy on the lost of your home world."

"Your empathy is appreciated but there are more pressing matters to be dealt with here."

Dr. Peterson nodded. "Right," she waved to an aide. "Mark, please escort Leila…I'm mean Dr. K'Taari to the women's locker room so she could get cleaned up. Offer her a change in clothes and let's put her to work. We could use all the help we can get."

"Yes, Dr. Peterson."

Leila followed the aide into a conveyor that took them up four levels. Guided to the locker room, she washed changed quickly and was immediately handed a medical tricorder. She returned to the emergency ward where Dr. Peterson gave further instructions.

"You did good, very good." Dr. Peterson said hours later as the last Vulcan refugees were carted away to various parts of the medical building. "Put my first days as an intern to 'The Snake Pit' to shame."

"The Snake Pit?" Leila asked, confused by the phrasing.

Ashley smiled. "It's what every doctor who's graduated Starfleet Medical Academy called the ER trauma center when they started training. 'The Snake Pit'."

"I see."

"This place can be tough, but you handled it well. Some of my colleagues were impressed Dr. Bernie Evans our Chief of Staff. In fact he was so impressed that there's an opening for an extra pair of hands. Would you like to have it?"

"Your offer is gracious, Dr. Peterson," Leila said flatly. "But I must take care to consider the next phase in my life."

"Of course, and please…call me Ashley…we're not on duty," she said as they continued to walk through the facility and outside where they stood near an enormous manmade pound with a gushing fountain in the center. "I presume you're waiting for some hopeful word on any family who might've escaped the destruction. Your parents…perhaps."

"No, they did not survive." Leila kept her eyes on the fountain as the sprinklers flickered and danced on the aquamarine water. Below she saw little fish of different coloring swimming in the depths. "My mother was struck down by falling debris and my father was consumed into the earth as the crust of our planet split."

"Oh, god," cried Ashley. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because," she stammered stunned by Leila's ice cold manner, "they're your parents. I'm sure you feel a little bit of grief."

"I do not have time for sorrow." Leila said after a bit and turned to look Ashley full in the face. "It is wasteful time and devotion to what can never be undone. As the last surviving member of my family I must press forward to ensure of the restoration of our culture and our species."

Ashley stared dumbfounded, unsure what to make of Leila's callus dismissal of her parent's death, and the tragedy that dwindled a great civilization to a few scattered numbers. Was this young woman so far gone? Did she not care about anything or anyone? She was aware Vulcans praised intellect over emotion, seeing it as an unhealthy distraction, and the source of all conflict. Still, it would've been nice to know Leila cared. That she felt a tinge of grief and yearned for justice to the wrongdoing that took her parent's lives.

It wasn't her place to judge; the Vulcan was what she was. There was no lie in that. "Do you have a place to stay?" Ashley asked, catching another impassive look from the younger woman. "Not that I'm looking for a roommate or anything but—"

"I have made preparations to stay here until such time as housing could be provided or a new planet is sough where we can rebuild our society."

Ashley shook her head, "No, you can't stay here with me trust me, this place at the height of noise will drive crazy. I own a quaint little condo as short distance here and it just a hop skip away from Starfleet Academy. It's has an extra bedroom. You'll be comfortable until you're settled and wish to seek residence of your own."

Leila was at loss by Dr. Peterson's gracious invitation as she blinked several times not knowing the correct manner in which to respond. "I—I do not understand. Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Well," Ashley shrugged. "After the hell you've endured someone has to."

--

**EARTH SPACEDOCK 2258**

"Man, I don't know what I'm hungry for, a breast or a thigh," Captain Kirk snickered as he stepped into the small shuttle that would take them down into the earth's atmosphere and back to Starfleet Academy.

"Don't you ever get your mind out of the gutter," Dr. McCoy made a face as the two men strapped into their seats.

"I was talking about fried chicken. Jesus, Bones take a chill pill."

"Your mind bent of food. Ha! That's a first."

"Hey, I've other priorities. I've been dreaming about sipping a cold down in a real damn bar, not the fancy smanchy space gunk they have up here in the Enterprise. Next time she takes flight I'll have them stock up on some beer."

"Ha, you'll never get that pass the council," remarked McCoy, "Besides, you're gonna have to put your little bar hop trip on hold, because the first place we all have to report to is to Starfleet Medical for a full physical and psychological overview."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding him."

"It's part of the requirements for all officers who are returning from outer space. Heaven knows what you might've have picked up while on board that Romulan battleship."

"Are you saying I could be infected?" Kirk started to wave his hands in McCoy's face knowing full well how squeamish he was about germs.

Batting his hands away, McCoy stared at him with deadly glint in his eyes. "If you don't cut it out the next time you're in my care you'll wake up on the operating table and find something of value to you missing."

Kirk immediately went quiet and settled in his seat and tiny smile curled the edge of McCoy's mouth as he scanned through his PADD. At the loud clunk of docking locks coming loose the shuttle suspended for a few seconds before taking sweeping dive away from the spacedock. Kirk noticed the way McCoy's hands gripped his seat as the shuttle entered the atmosphere.

"Still afraid of flying?" he jeered. "You were never this nervous on the Enterprise."

"That's because there is a gravity field circulating the inner workings of the ship, ergo you don't feel anything."

"Where's Captain Pike?"

"He's safely tucked away on another shuttle along with Spock and Lt. Uhura."

Kirk pursed his lips. "You mean Nyota."

McCoy looked in Kirk's direction. "What?"

"Her name," he implied. "It's Nyota."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was in the vicinity when that Mr. Spock said it," Kirk said wryly. "Apparently, they've got a thing going on."

McCoy watched Kirk as eased back into his seat to look out the porthole. "And what upsets you about their relationship," he inquired. "That she's with him or that he knows her first name."

Kirk glared at his friend. "Who says I'm upset," he shrugged and kicked up his feet on an empty seat. "I could care less." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Wake me up when we've arrived."

"Sure, no problem."


	4. Chapter 4: Resolutions

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: Finally, I got a new chapter out. Sorry I took so long. Writer's block and other matters things in life took up my attention. Anyway here it is I hope you like and please review that's most important. It helps with the writing.

* * *

Chapter IV: Resolutions

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET MEDICAL **

** Wednesday, July 16****th ****2:47 pm**

"How's it going so far?" Ashley asked walking into her office on a late Wednesday afternoon. She found Leila K'Tarri seated at a small table next to the window, a holopad open and glowing before her. With her head lowered, the good doctor knew the Vulcan was busy tweaking some of her patient's files.

"Admirably, all of your files have been updated and logged into your archive as you requested. I have taken the liberty of organizing your lecture notes for Thursday's conference. I have transferred them into your PADD."

Ashley shook her head in amazement as she settled in front of her desk. "What am I going to do when this little joint venture of ours comes to an end?"

"I will be available if you should ever require any further assistance."

"Good to know," the older woman smiled.

With a curt nod Leila bowed her head and resumed her task. It had taken her a day or two to decide the best logical move for her life and readily consented to Chief of Staff Bernie Evans' offer. Employment at Starfleet Medical would give her immunity and residency on Earth not to mention a whirlwind of other possibilities.

In the following days she met with the rest of the medical board, presenting to them all of the proper documentations that were preserved in her PADD. Verily impressed, she was given a position at the hospital but under certain conditions.

Firstly, she would have to prep for a California state license which would allow her to work as a qualified health physician. Secondly, she had to perform her duties at the hospital under Dr. Peterson's constant supervision. But this was only temporary until she was an accredited to prescribe care on earth. Finally, to be a member of Starfleet Medical, she had to enlist in Starfleet Academy as a cadet.

Dr. Ashley Peterson was willing to take her under her wing. The two women had settled into a routine that was mutually beneficial. The living arrangements were quite congenial; although, Leila could not comprehend the woman's love of trashy novels or TV shows she dubbed as 'Soap Operas'. In her opinion the shows were overly dramatic...pointless...and downright unimaginative. Nevertheless, she was beginning to admire the mature, vibrant intellectual woman.

"You went to see that child again the one who was in my care the moment I arrived from Vulcan," said Leila after a pause, barely taking her focus off her work.

Stunned, Ashley lifted her head. "How do you know that?"

It was then she turned to look the esteemed physician in the face. "Your eyes take on a certain glow whenever you are in the presence of children and it leaves you in a contented frame of mind." Leila arched a brow in speculation. "Am I wrong in this?"

Ashley's face took on a broken appeal as her eyes flickered with an unspoken pain. "She's just so small and helpless and there's still no word if any of her parents have survived."

Leila tipped her head, slightly perplexed by the woman's seemingly depressed state. "You have become attached to this child?"

"No," Ashley combed her fingers through her blond hair. Rising, she moved to other side of her desk to gather her medical tricorder. "I—I was just...concerned for her wellbeing. There's still no word from her family. It will take some time before they are located I hope." A smile broadened her lips. "Are you ready for a change in scenery?"

"How does one go about changing the scenery?" Leila said looking out the window and then back to Ashley.

A tight line thinned Ashley's mouth as she shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to have to introduce you to American wit and humor, but right now we have to rounds to make."

Leila touched the holopad screen with the tips of her fingers and it dissolved. Rising, she pinned the top button of her white uniform. It felt a bit binding about the neck but for protocol she would maintain appropriate attire during working hours. "What is to be done this afternoon?" she asked, following Ashley's out into the hallway and stepped into a conveyor pushing a button for the twelfth floor.

"Today," she answered, handing Leila a medical tricorder, "We are going to assess the cadets, officers, and Vulcans inbound on the USS Enterprise. I'm sure you are aware of their heroic tactics. They stopped a Romulan warship from destroying Earth."

"Yes, I read the dossier while I waited in line to register at Starfleet Academy."

Another event captured her interest to a certain degree while she stood for two hours in line. It was a holographic image of Spock and a human male receiving an honorary medal from Admiral Richard Bennett. Familiarity lit her eyes when she stared at the human whose proud smile reached his twinkling blue eyes. She knew him from somewhere but she couldn't recall where.

"Good, you'll be triaging twenty of its crewmembers today, it's supposed to be ten but we're so swamped with everything that's happened we're barely keeping our heads above the water. We've lost a good number of staff when the distress signal from Vulcan was picked up."

Leila accessed her medical tricorder and scrolled through the names that were on the roster. Spock's name was nowhere to be found on the list. She didn't flinch at the mere thought of him. Upon returning to Vulcan, she entered the discipline of Kohlinahr, and began to purge herself completely of emotion. It was extremely necessary; the dissolution of their pending marriage…their severed bond…had thrown her life into a momentary loop. The separation itself...painful...almost like death.

Leaving the private sector the women headed east before turning south and going outside to ride the trolleys to the medical center close to the docking bay. Arrivals from outer were quarantined within the unit for a period of twenty days should any Starfleet cadet or commanding officer return with a virulent and unknown disease.

Riding side by side, Ashley soaked in the warmth of the day, shivering inwardly as the chill from the office was chased away. Leila sat straight looking forward, her hands folded and placed on top of her holopad.

"I understand tonight is the assembly for Vulcan survivors," said Ashley after a pause. "Are you attending?"

"Yes." Leila replied, studying the immense building steadily coming close. "Under the hospitality of Starfleet we are given the great amphitheater where we can convene to discuss the future of our society."

"It's just awful that someone would destroy an entire planet for no probable cause."

"There is always probable cause for every aspect of evil that brings forth pain and misery upon others. Emotion overcomes the better of man. Alters his judgment."

"I can see why Vulcans try to rationalize every point of their lives to the finest detail." Ashley said. "Do you know who will be speaking?"

"No," answered Leila. "For security reason no names of prominent council members have been release. That is, of course, there were survivors." Both women disembark when the trolley arrived at its destination. They entered into a large forum where a network of doctors, nurses, Starfleet officers and cadets moved about. "I am due in Section 7."

"Right," Ashley nodded and retrieved her medical recorder, "I'm in Section 3. I'll see you in a bit."

"Affirmative."

Leila watched Ashley walk away and turned to head off to her duties. Her first patient was a wily blond cadet—virtually an adolescent in her opinion and very talkative. Her mouth ran continuously during the entire examination. She complained about the detainment policy and gave undesired information of her frivolous sexual encounters with another crewmember aboard the Enterprise.

"I'm sure he'll call," she jabbered lively, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Do you think he'll call me? Wow! You're a Vulcan. A shame what happen to your planet. Do you have a boyfriend? Do you think he survived? I'm sure he survived. Oohh, think how passionate your reunion will be when he finds you. Do Vulcans experience passion? I heard you guys don't. I heard—"

"You have a clean bill of health," Leila interrupted flatly, signing off on a yellow slip. "Shows this to the administrators downstairs and you will be given a pass to leave."

"Groovy," the girl jumped down and started to put on her uniform. "I can't wait to get of this hell hole."

Leila busied herself with other matters while centering her thoughts—drowning out the girls endless inquires that at one point chipped at her well preserved nerves. Inside she praised the teachings of Surak who'd brought wisdom and true enlightenment to Vulcan. She couldn't even digest the fact that at one time her society behaved in such a manner—and far worse.

For a moment she set her gaze on the clock. Quarter past three. It was at the hour of six she must head to the stadium based at Starfleet; therefore she had to leave at four, retire to Dr. Peterson's apartment and adorn herself in a black gown and properly arrange a shawl on her head. Among her kind she would properly mourn her parents and those whose lives were lost on Vulcan.

She heard a soft hiss as the door slid open. "I hope I'm next, cause baby you can assess me any way you like," someone said.

Angling her body, Leila dimmed her eyes on her next patient. Azure pupils glittered beneath long lashes and a cocky smile emphasized a dimple in his left cheek. He was handsome—boyishly. She registered it was tool he used often to steer girls down the road less traveled. He wore a gold-yellow smock; the rank and emblem of a Starfleet captain.

Leila retrieved her holopad, scrolling for his name. "Captain James T. Kirk, I presume."

"At your service beautiful," he chuckled softly.

"Please remove your clothes and sit on the table."

Laughing loudly, he quickly started to divest his clothes, "You don't even have to ask me?"

When he was undressed he hiked up on the flat surface staring at her in open interest. "You look familiar. Have we met before? I mean I never forget a beautiful face."

"I am sure this art of seduction holds sway to many women, Captain, sadly not with me." Medical tricorder in hand, she went to him scanning closely, observing the readings on the gadget.

Kirk grinned, pearly white teeth beaming. "Cold and callous. I knew I recognized you. You don't remember me do you?"

Leila straightened, looking him dead in the face. "Should I?" She bent her head to resume her task.

"Ouch," Kirk clapped a hand on his chest. "The Officer and Cadet Ball…remember? We were having a pretty hot and heavy conversation before we were rudely interrupted."

"Your so-called charm was caustic and your manners were worse," clarified Leila. It was clear to her this guy had an overly active imagination.

Jim nearly leapt off the table with glee. "So, you do remember!"

"I have tried to forget."

He lips curled in delight and he leaned close; his head coming near to hers. "I tend to have that effect," he whispered in her ears, knowing they were highly sensitive.

Recoiling, Leila thrust her chin upwards, lips firm. "Captain—"

"Please," he waved his hand. "Jim. I'm not used to whole pomp and splendor."

"Captain," she said tightly. "This is highly irregular. I have a duty to perform."

He dropped back on the table, kicking his legs in the air, smiling up at her like a cheeky school boy. "Please, perform."

Leila lowered her eyes to her tricorder. "No need," she walked to counter and scribbled on a yellow pad. "You have a clean bill of health. You may go now."

Mouth opening, Jim gawked. "What?"

She turned, eyes narrowed. "You are in excellent condition, Captain. You are free to go."

"But we were just getting started," he whined.

"You have three minutes to dress before my next patient arrives."

Begrudgingly, he rolled up and put his feet to the floor. He snagged his smock and pants and quickly dressed. The whole time he kept his eyes on Vulcan that purposely kept her back to him. He willed her to look at but it was obvious his message was not coming through.

"You can give this to the administrator downstairs and they will grant you clearance to leave the building."

Jim took the yellow slip, deliberately brushing his fingers lightly over her hand. It was soft and cool to the touch. His breath caught suddenly. "Have a drink with me?" he offered without any true reasoning on his part. His heart pounded in his chest as she stared at him as though he were an odd thing.

Leila stared at him. "Impossible."

"Husband?"

"No," she answered.

"Boyfriend?"

She let out a breath. "Negative?"

"Girlfriend?" He held his hands in defense at her facial expression which was empty, yet inside he felt she was alarmed. "Hey, it's the times we live in."

"No, Captain."

She looked over his when the door opened; however, Jim put his hand on the door shoving it close. A person banged on it. "Give me a minute!" He barked, the colors of his eyes flashing somewhat and tuned his attention on Leila. "I'd like to see you again. I mean, I've been out in space for a long time."

Leila steeled. She crossed the floor and moved him aside. She was surprisingly strong, then again, she was a Vulcan and the women were acclaimed to be two times strong than the average man. "I apologize for the wait," she spoke to a waif thin alien being that tottered nervously inside. "The captain was just departing."

Taking his arm, Leila put Jim through the door. "Whoa…wait a minute—you misread me—"

"Be well, Captain," she said and waved her hand over the sensor to close and bolt the door.

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET AMPHITHEATER **

** Wednesday 16****th**** 9:37 pm**

_This tragedy shall not destroy us. We shall overcome._

Leila meditated on Ambassador Sarek's word as she sat in the far upper-right corner of the stadium. He looked puppet sized due the distance as he addressed the assembly. It mattered not. She was fortunate to have a place to sit. Due to fire safety a good many Vulcans were turned away. In the last hour she listened to him account details into the destruction of Vulcan. Some of her questions were answered. Some were not. One of them being the reason why. Why had it happened? Who was responsible? Ambassador Sarek seemed unwilling to appease those who'd laid such demands at his feet.

The inquiries were dismissed in favor other matters. Discussions on resettlement took up the remainder of the hour. Her focus centered Leila resisted the temptation to seek out Spock among the hundreds of Vulcans packing the great arena. And despite efforts to keep her mind from running around him, she wondered if he was good spirits.

News of Lady Grayson's lost had reached her and an ache settled in her chest. Her death was a terrible tragedy; she was lovely woman and Leila knew she would greatly miss her. Eyes closed she fought back tears that threatened near the surface and fought the overwhelming desire to find Spock and comfort him. These were old feelings, emotions that were dead to her, and she drew on the knowledge she ascertained while undergoing the discipline of Kohlinahr.

Someone jostled her, begging her pardon, and descended the staircase. Lifting her head she saw that everyone was departing. The gathering had come to an end. She rose shaking out her gown. Making her way to the bottom, she felt intense eyes that drew her to a group of men nestled together. They stood solemn, murmuring in low voices, their gazes intent yet admiring. One of them caught her staring and nodded. She turned away quickly.

Leila was not blind. She saw the staggering difference in the populated amphitheater. Ambassador Sarek unveiled another startling reality. A drastic shift in the populace. The ratio of Vulcan men to women was now 7 to 1. A good majority of women had not survived the devastation. Females among her kind had become a rare species.

Walking swiftly into the outer forum of the building, she saw Ambassador Sarek standing in the distance. She felt compelled to go to him and give her condolences. She cared for Lady Grayson far more than her own mother. It was wrong to hold another to a higher standard than her own flesh but she could not help. The woman had a gentle spirit. She halted in step when saw to whom he was speaking.

Spock!

Her heart lurched. Emotions poured through every nerve and cell in her body. She felt positively faint. Her hands curled into a fist at her reaction to his presence. A whole year of subjugating her feelings gone in a flash. Twirling around, she pressed through the crowd of bodies and hurried swiftly outside into the warm night. She did not stop until she was a good distance away. Reaching the library, she threw a hand against the wall, gasping for breath. A few cadets came out and looked at her strangely.

Yanking off her shawl, she took a deep fortifying breath. She knew there would be a time they would meet, but not this soon. She wasn't quite prepared for their reunion. Prepared to face raw feelings that still gnawed her in moments of quiet where she would nick and pick at where it all went wrong between them. She did not see the human with him. It was just as well. What did she possess that she did not have? And how she could ever believe that for a time she was happy?

Sighing, her scarf wrinkling in her nervous fingers, she readjusted it about her head, and then headed to the shuttle buses for her journey to Ashley's apartment.

"How was it?" the good doctor asked, lifting her head away from her book as Leila entered the living room.

"Adequate." The Vulcan removed her shawl and folded it neatly.

"Did you see any familiar faces?"

"Ambassador Sarek is alive. It was a great gift to us."

Ashley smiled, "That's wonderful."

"Yes," Leila lowered her head. "Unfortunately, his wife died in the mayhem."

"Oh, how awful," Ashley's face grew painful and expressive. She knew how close the two were. After weeks of rooming together, Leila gradually opened up to her about her life. Vulcans were considered to be very private and personal, rarely disclosing personal matters to anyone, including those close to them. Ashley thought it was a rare and honorable privilege that Leila was willing to reveal hidden truths to her.

"Yes, she will be missed."

Ashley hesitated a moment before asking, "Did you see anyone else?"

Leila was not daunted. "Are you referring to Spock?"

"I can't pull the wool over your eyes," Ashley closed her book, setting it aside. "Yeah, Spock…did you see him?"

"From the distance," Leila answered her voice with inkling of feeling. "Then I turned a fled like a heart broken school girl."

"Oh, Leila—"

"It is not open for discussion. I should never have mentioned him to you." Turning, Leila made for her bedchambers.

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET DORMITORY**

** Thursday July 17****th**** 12:45 am**

_Uhura lovingly stroked a strong jaw, curling her fingers to capture a chin to pull into a heady kiss. Spock responded; his tongue slipped passed her parted lips to explore the warm cavern of her mouth. His arms curled underneath her lithe body as he rolled on top, positioning himself squarely her parted legs. Planting moist kisses about her face, he took her mouth again before licking the slender curved of her neck. She let out a cute giggle, lifting her legs to hug his hips. _

_Spock guided himself into her slippery entrance, loving the feel of her around him. She was tight, hot, and so incredibly sweet. He felt his blood pounding in his ears as he began to move inside her—slow at first then picking up speed. Uhura thrust her hips upward in repetition to rhythm he set. Moaning, her hands kneaded deeply into the muscles of his back. Her mind began to spin with every hard thrust, her heart thundered madly in her chest._

"_Spock!" She cried out in sheer ecstasy._

_Spock threw his head back as a tremendous orgasm crashed into him. He bowed his head to reclaim lips of the woman he loved. To his horror, Leila resided in Uhura's place, her face beautiful and passionate, radiant with ardor. He scrambled out the bed horrified. Leila slowly pushed to a sit, her naked body glowing in faint blue lagoon lighting. She reached out a hand to him beckoning him to come to her... _

Spock awoke suddenly, rolling onto his back, encountering the sleeping form of Uhura curled on her side of his bed. He realized then he'd been dreaming. Silently, he pulled off the comforter and swung his legs over the side. Hunched forward, he clawed his hand in his short, crop hair. It was the same dream as always, plaguing him since his final days on the Enterprise. Why was she tormenting him? Was it guilt? The fact he'd abandoned her in favor of Uhura. Or was it something more?

Unable to find solace in sleep he rose, pulling on his robe. In the quiet, he left Uhura drifting peacefully in his bed. It was a risk she came here tonight. Their relationship was still off the record. Except for Kirk no else at Starfleet knew about their liaison.

He wandered into the living, hoping to set his mind in order. "Computer," he said softly, "Raise lights forty percent." It chimed in obeisance and the room glowed indistinctly and he sank into sofa loveseat. He thought to see Leila at the assembly; if not to see him she would at least seek out his father. Her absence indicted one truth. She was dead. He rubbed his face, swallowing thickly as a lump rose in his chest. Anguish took root.

"Spock," the velvety voice of Uhura spurred him to wipe away a single tear that slipped down his face. He straightened, her footstep coming close. "Is everything all right?"

He looked up at her sleep worn face. He frowned. "It was not my intention to wake you."

Uhura gave him a half smile. "Don't worry about it? You okay?"

"I am as well as could be expected."

She cut her eyes, annoyed by his response. "Don't do that? Don't shut me out like you've been doing."

"I hardly find it feasible why my response procures such annoyance. You inquired on my well-being and I have responded in the most logical manner."

"I want more than logic, Spock," she snapped. "I want some shred of emotional connection to you. How long is it going to take for you to open up to me? Don't you trust me?"

"Nyota, I trust you implicitly."

Her bottom lip curled upwards, twitching. "But not enough to let me inside. Or to let me know what's going on in that big brain of yours."

He looked at her soundly. "I have kept no secrets from you. Have I not always remained honest in every conceivable aspect?"

Her eyes dimmed. "In all things?"

Spock grew silent beneath her scrutiny and pondered if there was ever a right moment to relate to Nyota what was truly going on inside of him. He stared into her mocha colored eyes, large, oval and pleading. She wanted so desperately to coax him through whatever ordeal that was plaguing him. He drew in a breath rationalizing the folly he was about to commence—but he had never lied to her.

"I was thinking about Leila," he said, watching her face closely.

Uhura showed a brave front, yet inside she felt as though he had slapped her in the face. Her pride shattered like glass. Spock—her Spock—was thinking about another woman. And not just any woman but the woman he was once promised to marry.

"L-Leila," she cleared her throat. She dropped into the space an arm's length from him. Her legs no longer had the strength to bear her up.

He reached for her hand and saw how she quickly evaded his touch. "This disappoints you."

"Shouldn't it," her eyes went cold. "My boyfriend is thinking about another woman."

"Not in the manner to which you are implying," he replied.

"Really," Uhura rose wrapping her arms around her chest. "Then what are you implying?"

"My thoughts simply dwell on Leila due to the possible fact she might not have survived." He stipulated.

Uhura blinked at the knowledge. "Are you sure about that?"

"No. It is merely a hunch. I did not see her at the assembly hours earlier."

"Maybe she didn't go."

Spock shook his head. "No Vulcan would miss such an event. There were a good few who were turned away simply because the Starfleet Amphitheater was no large enough to accommodate us all."

"That' sounds plausible," Uhura said pacing the small room, "but it doesn't mean you should right her off to be dead simply because you didn't see her at some place."

"What else could it mean?"

"She could be avoiding you."


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter V: Encounters

**EARTH 2258: SAN FRANCISCO TESTING CENTER**

**Saturday, July 28****th**** 3:45pm**

Leila approached the exam proctor with her electronic key card and placed it into the security slot. He gave her a cursory glance, nodding sharply before indulging in his late afternoon snack of coffee and bagel sandwich from a local deli not too far away. At last, she was done. The final exam completed. Two months preparation had come to an end. In a few days, she would receive the results and her license, and be qualified to perform without a supervisor at Starfleet Medical. She walked down the hall towards the elevator and waited for the next car to take her to the main floor.

As she stood waiting she contemplated her efforts. The test was far more challenging than she previously judged. Each question left her pondering for a minute or two before the answered emerged. Deep in thought, she hardly noticed the presence of someone else coming up next to her. Muttering under his breath, he pushed the button vigorously. He seemed agitated—preoccupied at the best—and generally in a foul disposition.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was tall, hardened with handsome chiseled features and a good wealth of thick black hair. His eyes were scrunched in an angry scowl. His lips moved as he continued to jabber to himself. Leila watched as he huffed and banged his hand into the elevator door. He jabbed his finger into the button once more.

"You can do that forever, it will not summon the lift sooner," she stated, not at all amused by his forceful attempt to call the elevator.

He looked at her with shaded eyes that glimmered darkly. "Thanks," he muttered. "I'll keep that in mind." The elevator finally arrived and relief swept him. He stepped inside marking Leila with cold eyes as she calmly entered. "What floor?" he barked.

"The main floor," she replied and he pushed the button.

The ride down was tense but hardly silent. She listened as he persisted to rant on an on. She tried not to eavesdrop but was unsuccessful. He babbled something derogatory about women…inconsistences in a divorce settlement…and the test being a waste of his time. Leila realized he had been in the same room with her. She wanted to ask him what his thoughts were on the test, but judging by his foul mood—he was not open for a friendly conversation.

Leonard McCoy checked his wristwatch. It was a quarter to four. Jim had better not be late in picking him up. His divorce was draining his finances. He was low on credits and barely had enough to take the shuttle back to the dorm. Once again he was sharing a room with the local playboy.

He was beat. He spent the last three evenings cramming for the medical licensing exam. It ticked him off he had to retake it again. But even in this technologically advanced society, files still got lost, misplaced, or somehow foolishly got deleted. And according to Starfleet, he wasn't an accredited doctor without his license.

"Took long enough," Jim said boisterously, rising to his feet when Leonard walked off the elevator.

"I'm surprise you're here early," Leonard remarked.

Jim flashed a cocky grin. "Well," he chuckled. "To tell the truth Bones, I arrived just a few minutes ago."

"Either way," said Leonard. "I want to head home take a shower and then go grab a drink."

"You read my mind." Jim said. He slapped his good friend on the back. Heading out to the front of the building he caught subtle movements to his left. He glanced over his shoulder, recognizing Leila as she finished speaking to someone and glided aimlessly to the front exit. "No, way…" He said and took in a dash leaving the good doctor behind in the wind.

He burst out the building, startling several people walking by. He snapped his left and right in search of her and marked her one or two yards up the block. He gave chase, weaving through a crowd of bodies before slowing to walk in step with her.

"You're a hard woman to reach," he panted, taking a deep breath.

Leila halted, astounded at the sudden appearance of James T. Kirk. Looking straight into his face, she met his broad smile and inquisitive blue eyes. "Captain," she said, dryly, and proceeded on her way.

He tailed her. "It's Jim," he corrected, "I tried to get back to you at the detention center. They said you transferred."

"It was not on the count of you. I had affairs that needed to be resolved."

"Affairs, what kind of affairs?"

She paused mid-step, staring him with narrowed eyes. "Affairs of a private nature," she said.

Jim decided to assert rank. Chicks, nowadays, were immediately drawn to him because he was barely twenty-eight and already captain of his own ship. "Mind you, you're talking to a Starfleet Captain."

"Does that give you the right to pry into my personal life?" She asked challenging him. "I believe not."

She turned suddenly and marched down the street, moving quickly in order to reach the shuttle station. She heard Jim laugh and jog up beside her. He was starting to grate on her nerves. "Ah, come on. Is it really so awful to see me again."

Leila exhaled, "No, Captain, I had a strenuous evening and a very long day."

"You never got back to me about that drink."

"I never received an invitation."

"I asked you back at the detention center," he said.

"Is that what you called your pubescent display?" she inquired grimly. "How charming?" She stopped at a street corner and waited for the flow of traffic to cease before crossing.

Jim struggled to make amends. "It came out all wrong." She said nothing, maintaining a steady pace, and then turning into the public shuttle station. There, he found it difficult to keep up with her as an immense crowed of people flowed in from all directions, seeking different routes across the city. He caught up to her just when she was about slip her ticket into a slot and pass through the gate.

"Look, can we talk a second?"

Leila stared at him, her patience waning. "What is it you require of me Captain?"

"A drink, just a drink," he smiled.

"Now why would I wish to associate myself with a man who is the premiere tramp of Starfleet Academy," she slighted. "I have heard a great deal about you and your frequent liaisons with numerous cadets, which are soon over the moment sexual revelry has diminished. I do not wish to be counted as a notch in your headboard."

Jim was hardly fazed. He'd heard the same self-righteous song and dance from plenty of other girls right before they were sticking their tongues down his throat. He merely shrugged, grinning. "I never proclaimed to be a saint. And I don't lie about who I am either. One thing you should now about me Miss K'Taari is that I make no pretenses if those girls wanted to stick me on a pedestal that was their choice. Hell, we're all grownups."

Startled, Leila blinked. "How do you know my name?"

His lips curled into a dashing smile. "Being Captain is not without its charms. I know a few things about you. I looked you up in the registry. You have an excellent track record. Seems to me you haven't done a thing wrong your entire life…hadn't had much fun either."

"I have no time for fun," she looked away.

He leaned close to her, his smile growing larger. "You see my point exactly. Have a drink with me. What? Afraid you'll sully your precious reputation."

Leila angled her head. "I am not afraid, Captain."

"Jim," he said huskily. "So, prove it. Meet me later on around seven, there's a bar less than a mile from the academy. It'll be strictly platonic, just two people having drinks and getting to know each other."

She studied him for a moment before saying, "I make no promises."

His smile reached his eyes causing the cerulean depths to sparkle. "That's all I ask." Inserting her ticket into the slot she went passed the gate without as much as a fleeting glance behind her shoulder.

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET ACADEMY**

**Saturday, July 28th 5:07pm**

With quick strokes Spock corrected the mid-term exams on his desk. He was proud of his students. Proud of their efforts and the grades that averaged in the upper nineties. He checked the time. It was a little after five. He swore to meet Uhura at the Club Xanax later this evening. However, he doubted he would be of great company, for his mind unceasingly flocked to another matter.

Leila was still alive. She'd arrived on earth two months ago with fellow Vulcan refugees that managed to flee in escape pods. She had registered at Starfleet and was living a separate life from him. She had not bothered to make contact with him, substantiating what Nyota had claimed the other evening. She was avoiding him.

Unable to finish his task, he dropped his pen and got up, pacing his office. Was she still perturbed by their broken engagement? He meant her no harm. It disturbed him that she thought less of him. It was fair to end their engagement if he intended to see Uhura. Fair and right. He made a mental note to seek her out when he had the time. To his surprise she was working as an attending physician at Starfleet Medical. She was so close yet so far away.

The buzzer on his door rang and he rotated slightly. "Come," he ordered and the door slid to the side revealing his father. He straightened. "Father," he said in Vulcan and stretched out his hand offering him a seat. Ambassador Sarek eased into the chair his eyes never leaving his son as Spock took his seat. "What brings you here?"

"Matters of a personal nature," he answered.

Spock looked at his father squarely. In all his years they never truly saw eye to eye. Often quarreled on numerous occasions. The one singular moment they came together in harmony was at the death his mother. Sarek did not beat around the bush, divulging at once the details of his visit.

"You desire for me to take a wife," Spock said, taken a back.

Ambassador Sarek sat poised in his son's office, his shoulders square and hands resting on the numerous folds of his robes. "As speedily as possible," he said. Sarek saw a grim countenance rise on Spock's face. "I know this is an inconvenience, alas this circumstance is far graver than the council was willing to admit during the summit. You very well know our losses were many."

"I do indeed father," answered Spock, coming to his feet and going to stand by the window which gave him an excellent view of the courtyard to the library. He saw cadets lounging beneath trees, some on benches, a few sitting on the library steps. "I was present the day billions of lives were snuffed out of the universe."

"The council has declared at state of emergency and urges every surviving Vulcan to register as soon as they are able."

"Must we endure the degrading process of being counted like sheep at farmer's market," said Spock.

"What choice do we have? We must know where our numbers stand. So far, it is estimated we number in the tens of thousands but what troubles the council is the ratio."

Spock turned to look his father in the face. "I am well aware of the ratio father?"

Sarek became grim. "It will be centuries before our population will be as it once was. The council is pressing for all Vulcans who are still alive and betrothed during their youth to take their marriage vows at once. The ban on one or two children per family is lifted." (Due to limited resources on Vulcan and the swelling population, the elders three centuries prior slowed the growth of their inhabitants by limiting the number of children born). He went silent for a moment. "Have you considered marriage to this young lady you are courting?"

Arching a brow, Spock rotated to stare at his parental unit. His father never mentioned Uhura before. In fact, he did all but acknowledge her existence, taking rather to voicing his disapproval of his breaking the betrothal to Leila.

"Lt. Uhura and I are currently working out the many difficulties in our relationship. We have yet to come forward before the Starfleet Council. The subject of marriage would be impossible." It was on the tip of his tongue to enlighten his father about Leila's survival but he held his peace. It would instigate trouble. And the last thing he desired was his father asserting his position as head of the council by demanding he marry her. What of Uhura? He couldn't cast her off.

"I see," Sarek said simply and came to his feet and walked to the door. "I hear you are about to undertake another tour of duty."

"Yes," Spock replied. "The Enterprise takes flight the end of next on its first five year tour. I will have numerous assignments to complete before departing."

"Then this will be the last time I shall see you?"

Spock nodded his head. "Yes, for now," he said in Vulcan and he lifted his right hand to shape his fingers. "Live long and prosper, father."

Sarek, too, bestowed the same blessing. "And you my son, and you."

**EARTH 2259: CLUB XANAX**

**Saturday, July 28****th **** 8:32pm**

"It's been an hour, I don't think she's coming Jim," Leonard hollered above the obnoxious rave music pounding nosily in the club. He didn't know how he let Jim talk him into coming to this place. He much rather be in a quiet bar where they actually served real liquor not this wild concoction with names he could hardly pronounce.

"Ah, Bones, you've been out of the dating pool a long time. You know chicks are always fashionably late," yelled Jim.

"Then why do you keep staring at the door as if your life depended on it. Face it. It's almost nine and she's still isn't here." Bones looked to the doorway, his face growing long when he spotted Spock. "Well, I'll tell you who is here—that cold blooded hobgoblin."

Jim nearly spun off the barstool, his eyes bulging out at the sight of Spock wandering through the club. He damn near choked on his beer. "Look who's cursing the crimson wave."

"Barely out of uniform too," mocked Leonard noting Spock's formal attire.

"He'll scare the fish away in that outfit."

"I don't think he's here for the fish."

They watched Spock move through the mass of bodies moving luridly on the dance floor. His face was hard and his eyes were trained on a target. They looked in the direction he was going to and saw Uhura nestled in a private booth in a dark corner. Her face beamed upon the sight of him. She waved and stood pulling him into a warm embrace. They sat and she offered him one of the two drinks on the table.

Kirk felt a kick in his gut. Uhura looked good—as always she was picture perfect in whatever wardrobe she adorned.

"Let it go Jim," Leonard said, rotating in his chair he took a swig of his beer. "She's not worth it. They're all not worth."

"Jesus," Jim groused, swinging around to lean forward on the bar top, "And you get on my case about pining over a girl. When are you going to get over that two-timing slut? Bones, forget about her there are a billion women out there."

Leonard pouted, "I don't want a billion women. I only wanted one. A loyal one."

"Don't exist, Bones."

"Thanks for telling me."

Jim ordered another round, this time shots of tequila with lime and salt. He and Leonard toasted and gulped down the liquid before masking the searing flames in lime juice and salt. He belched and stretched; taking a moment to allow his eyes to slither to Uhura nestled contentedly in the dark alongside Spock. His fingers twitched, examining the way the Vulcan curled a strand of hair behind her ear.

God! She was hot. What did she see in him anyway? Perhaps everything he was not. Responsible. Loyal.

() () () ()

"I am not pinning for Spock, as you claim. As I declared before this subject is not open for discussion." Leila said adamantly, wishing Ashley would get off her case about Spock. She reclined on oblong chair in her bedroom, her holopad on her lap. She was analyzing the blood serum of a human male—a cadet at Starfleet—complaining of an ailment.

"If that's how you feel, then come out with me. I know this great club not far from here. It's called Club Xanax."

The mention of a night club made Leila think about her encounter with Captain Kirk and she wasn't about let herself fall prey to his charm. Leila tapped the sensor keys; the test had come out negative. She rose to put the mechanical device away. "It appears this male is in perfect health. For reason unclear, he proclaimed to be ill."

"Maybe he had an exam he had to take and didn't study for it," replied Ashley, watching Leila disrobe and remove the pillows and heavy comforter leaving the sheet to prepare for bed.

"Possibly," she climbed into bed and took up a biological studies archive she checked out from the library. "If such is the case then I must report this to the academic committee. It is a violation of ethics. He must not be allowed extra allotted time simply because he had not sufficiently prepared."

Shaking her head, Ashley took a step into her room. "Give the kid a break, Leila, and why are in bed already? You're not sick are you?"

"Negative. I am perfectly well," clarified Leila. "I am simply tired. I had a long day."

"A long day, please, you're hiding from Spock," she ignored the look of annoyance on the Vulcan's face. "I don't care if you don't want to talk about it or if you think you're fine. You're not. You're depressed."

Leila arched a brow. "Depressed am I?"

Ashley came closer, sinking onto the bed. "You've just lost your parents, your world, and the man you love in the space of a year. You're trying to substitute whatever anxiety you feel by increasing your workload."

"Anxiety is a window to frailty and love is a pleasantry for fools, which is why we Vulcans strive for absolute emotional control. I uphold Spock to level of great esteem…nothing more."

The mature woman narrowed her eyes, shifting her fingers through her blond hair. "Then why won't you make yourself known to him—if you believe that's all you feel for him."

"Why are you pressing this matter, Ashley?" scoffed Leila.

"Because, I know you're heartbroken. I know how it feels to run and hide and dive into your work to shut out the pain."

Glancing, Leila saw a faint trace of pain rise in her friend's eyes. "You?"

Ashley nodded. "Four years ago, I was happy and in love. Married and content. Until, I came home early and found my husband in bed with his big breasted secretary. I told everyone I was fine, but the humiliation—" she shook away tears welling in her eyes. "I closed my private practice in New York moved to California and there you have it. I thought the distance would help, but it didn't." She lifted her eyes and stared at Leila in appeal. "It took a long time."

"If what you are suggesting about my current state is accurate," Leila said. "What do you propose I do?"

Grinning deviously, Ashley rose and dragged the covers off, bringing forth and wide eyed expression on Leila's face. "You dance with a stranger. It always helps."

() () () ()

Leila cupped her hands on her ears. The heavy, pulsing music was loud and obscene. To her sensitive, heightened hearing, it was deafening. "Is it normal for music to be this elevated?" she cried out to Ashley who by this time was grooving to the rhythm of the electronic trance.

It was clear to Leila the human had not heard her and she tugged at the short sleeve of her dress. Ashley laid her gaze on Leila and frowned. She had the expression of the one girlfriend who was always ready to leave the minute they arrived at the party. It took her weeks to pull the Vulcan out of solitary. She wanted her to experience all that life had to offer instead of sitting at home pining for a man that no longer loved her.

"We're not going anywhere," Ashley made clear. She wasn't going to leave without having her kicks tonight. However, she noticed Leila's discomfort then softened. "Okay, a couple of drinks…one dance and then we can leave. The male traffic is quite low. Nothing but school boys—oh—hello—" She cooed, zeroing in on one fine male specimen seated at the bar. His comrade was around Leila's age and didn't look too bad either.

She nudged Leila. "Come one," she primped her face, pinching her cheeks. "There is someone here I'd like to say to hello to." She glanced Leila's way. "Stop fiddling with your dress. You look fine."

"I feel nothing less than exposed," she said, wondering how she agreed to go out with her shawl. Her gown was adequate; a soft purple color reaching just above her feet but the open back left her feeling quite revealed. And without her shawl to drape modestly over her head—she felt naked.

"A little skin never hurt girl, it only doubled her odds."

Brows coming together, Leila seemed confused. "Odds at what?"

Ashley waved her hand, "Nothing." She led Leila to the bar; hand on her hip, observing Dr. McCoy partake in what appeared to be a drinking contest. When McCoy took notice of her he almost choked on his drink.

"Dr. Peterson?"

She beamed a lovely smile. "Dr. McCoy, what an unexpected pleasure."

"I'll bet." He said grimly. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, girls night out," she said and literally had to haul Leila closer. "I'd like you to meet my friend. Leila, this Dr. Leonard McCoy, a fellow colleague."

"We've met," he muttered.

Ashley blinked. "When?"

"Earlier, when I was taking my exam we encountered each other on the elevator." Leila answered.

Jim's head bobbed up and snapped to the right at the sound of her voice. His eyes lit upon sight of Leila. She looked gorgeous—fantastic in the purple dress; it was completely out of her element—less stuffy and uptight. He felt her unease. It rolled off of her in waves. He grinned when her eyes grew large at the sight of him and figured she'd made no intention of coming to the club to meet him. It didn't matter.

"Lei-la—" he dragged out her name, rising to his feet, and side stepping Ashley. "Glad you could finally make it." He came up boldly behind her, getting a whiff of her soft perfume. "You kept me waiting—bad girl." He breathed in deep again. "You smell nice by the way."

Ashley was taken aback. "You two know each other?"

Jim spoke before Leila could open her mouth. "Know each other," he snickered. "We have history. A relationship. Our tale goes all the way back to my days as a cadet."

"Really?" Ashley's mouth grew wider.

"Ignore him," Leila interjected harshly. "We have nothing of sort."

Teasingly, Jim brazenly put his arms about her waist, dropping his head on her left shoulder. "Oohh, don't be such a sour puss Leila. You remember that wonderful evening we spent together the night of the Cadet and Officer Ball."

Ticked, she wiggled out his arms. "First of all, do not touch me without my authorization," she said between pressed lips. "Second, you know ever well no such thing ever occurred between us."

Hands high, Jim took a step back, a smile never leaving his face. "I'm hoping there's a third," he joked.

Leila released a breath, inclining to take his stool at the bar. The bartender came over. "What can I get you?"

"Water. Carbonated."

The bartender gave her a strange look. "Give her a Pina Colada...or something fruity…she may like that," Jim said and she gave him an unamused stare. The attendant fixed the drink and slid it over. Leila stared at it. "It's not going to bite."

"I did not ask for it," she stated pushing the drink aside.

Jim slid the beverage back in front of her. "You'll like it."

She slanted head, gazing at him, relatively mellow. "Will I?"

"Vulcans are vegetarian, or so I'm told. You might like this drink."

"Most of us choose to be vegetarian, although some of us enjoy eating meat," she picked up the drink to sample a taste. Jim leaned close, observing the movement of her throat as the fluids went down. She had a slender neck; much like Uhura's it looked soft to the touch.

Exhaling, Leila rested her drink on the bar top. "You like?" asked Jim leaning against the bar.

"It is adequate."

"Is that all you can say?"

She looked him full in the face. "It is nice—does that suffice."

"Hey," he grinned, taking the stool abandoned by Leonard, "that rhymed, so how about a dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, you know…dance. Vulcans to dance don't they?"

"Yes we do, though, it has never been truly necessary," she picked up her drink and took a sip. "I must be going."

"Whoa! You're not going already? You just arrived and it's barely ten. The place doesn't heat up till eleven."

"I have had my fill of excitement, now if you will excuse me, Captain. I have a full schedule tomorrow. I told Ashley I did not wish to come out tonight, nevertheless, she insisted." She slid off the stool and went in search of Ashley. She had her drink yet a dance—with Captain Kirk—was unlikely. To her astonishment, she saw Ashley on the dance floor, writhing and grooving against Leonard McCoy.

"Well," Jim said coming up next to her. "Looks like someone's coming out of his shell. He's been pretty upset since his divorce." He grinned.

"Divorce?"

Jim shrugged, "Long story. So, is she your ride home?"

"No, we took the shuttle here," she replied.

"Want to ride me—uh, I mean—need a ride home. I've got access to a car," he offered.

"I have enough credits for the shuttle," she said, heading to Ashley to inform her she was leaving.

Intercepting her hand, Jim halted her advancing steps, turning her around. There, he found himself staring deep into her dark, mesmerizing eyes. So dark, he could almost see his reflection. Jim felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her right in the middle of the dance floor. "Now, what kind of man would I be to let a lady take the bus? I'll take you home."

Leila was shocked by the close proximity, even more, alarmed at the way her heart fluttered in reaction to Jim's closeness. She felt the heat of his body radiate through her dress and she strived for calm. "And let you know where I live. I think not."

His lip curled, "I'm not going to turn into a psycho stalker. I'll be good."

She pondered a moment then gave a small nod. "I must tell Ashley and I need to use the lavatory. If there is one in this place."

"It's to the back," he indicted to two fluorescent signs of a male and female figures displaying the restroom.

Leila traded words with Ashley who was despondent that she was leaving. "Stay, here. Have fun. I apologize for not being good company."

"Are you sure you don't want me—"

"No, Captain Kirk will escort me home."

"Are you sure that's wise," said Leonard who received a smack to the gut from Ashley.

"I can assure you, I can defend myself sufficiently should he try to take liberties," Leila replied.

"May God be with him." Leonard said.

Ashley tossed her head back and laughed and bid Leila good-night. With hurried footsteps, Leila reached the bathroom but to her dismay it was packed. Women and girls giggling, chirping excitedly lined before the large vanity mirror primping their faces with make-up. She crossed her legs and prayed fervently she would not have an accident. One girl finally came out. When she finally emerged she went to the sink to wash her hands taking notice of one girl chatting with a fellow cadet. It was Uhura. Shocked, Leila turned aside rushing out the bathroom. Constantly looking behind her shoulder, she unknowingly ran smack into someone.

"My apologies," she cried, panting, and caught her breath. "Spock."

He turned his head abruptly and she realized he'd been awaiting Uhura. A startled countenance settled on his handsome face. He looked at her as though she was an apparition that would soon vanish. "Leila," he said softly.

She braced herself, tried to stop the heavy beating of her heart. She watched him take steps till he hovered before her, making her crane her head back in order to look him in the face. "Spock, this is an unexpected pleasure."

"It is indeed. I am fortunate to see you are alive and well." He glanced at the bathroom door and then bent his head closer. "Why did you not make contact with me?"

"Things were hectic," she said.

"So hectic you could not take a moment to reach out to me. It was only recently I discovered you had registered at Starfleet Academy two months ago."

Leila sensed his irritation. "I was occupied. I apologize for not getting in touch. I just rationalized it was better for the both of us if I remained nonexistent."

"You assumed it was far more suitable for me to continue to believe in the notion that you were dead," Spock said in disbelief. He took her hand. "Why did you not find me?"

"I do not wish to get into this discussion, Spock," she expressed, pulling free from his hold. "Now, if you will excuse me I am retiring for the night."

"Leila—"

"Hey," Jim called out, approaching the pair. "You about ready to go? Oh, uh—Spock."

Spock regarded them closely, his hands behind his back; fingers clamped in a fist. "Captain."

"Talk about deja vous, huh."

Spock tipped his head. "I am not quite certain what you mean."

"Never mind." Jim faced Leila. "You ready to go?"

Looking from Jim to Spock, Leila straightened, "Yes. I am."

Coming unglued, Spock came to her. "You are leaving with Captain Kirk?"

"Yeah," Jim said for her. "She is? And I hope we don't have a repeat of what happened last year at the Cadet and Officer Ball. Mind you, I am your superior officer now." With that he guided Leila away to the front of the club.

Watching them intently, Spock struggled to hold his rational mind together as a violent, disquieting nature took hold. He couldn't get over the very idea that Leila wanted to remain an unknown presence in his life. And the fact that she was leaving with Kirk filled him with unease. Did she not know of his reputation? He had to warn her and made a note to visit her tomorrow.

"Something wrong?"

He rotated to see Uhura standing just outside the bathroom. He smiled. "No. All is well."

Uhura nodded slowly. She was no fool. She witnessed all that had taken place right from the beginning. She saw the interlude between Spock and Leila. Something inside began to worry.


	6. Chapter 6: Departures

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter VI: Departures

**EARTH 2258: SKYLINE APARTMENTS**

**Sunday, July 29****th**** 11:33am**

Groggy, weary to the bone—yet surprisingly rested—Leonard McCoy floated up from a deep, resounding sleep. His glazed eyes were immediately assaulted by a beam of yellow light piercing to the back of his corneas. Uttering a foul curse, he dropped his head into the pillow. After a moment, he lifted his head, squinting against the bright light to take a peek at his surroundings.

The room was tidy. That caught his attention first. Furnishings, too expensive for his taste, decorated a rather spacious suite in conjure to what appeared to be a walk-in-closet and private bathroom. He flopped onto his back and sat up quickly. Big mistake. His head exploded and a thousand black spots darted behind his eyes. He winced smacking his dry, crusted lips.

Hands to his forehead, he closed his eyes, willing the intense ache in his brain to cease. Once the pain subsided, Leonard opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. It was then he spotted a pile of clothes on the floor. Two sets. Male and female. Clearly, he hadn't gone home alone last night, and not to a cramp dorm room back at the academy. No. He'd taken up residents elsewhere.

He felt the bed move, heard a soft exultant release of breath as someone stirred. His eyes trailed downward to a lone figure nestled underneath a layer of bedding. A thin sheet framed nice curves and a perfectly formed ass. Blond hair splayed on a smooth, tone back. His heart beat spiked. It was Ashley. Apparently, they'd done more than just have a couple of drinks and enjoy one another's company.

Gripping the edge of the sheet, Leonard slipped from the bed, glancing behind on occasion to see if he was disturbing Ashley. He crossed the floor, bending to sift his clothes out the pile on the floor. Pulling on his briefs, he dragged on his pants, stuffing his socks and undershirt into the pocket of his black leather jacket. Next he tugged on his shirt and clawed a hand into his tousled hair. He looked at the bed again. Ashley stirred but remained sound asleep.

He felt like a jerk leaving her without so much as a note or a good-bye. But what else could he do? Last night shouldn't have happened, not to say it wasn't the most fun he had in ages. It was great—the sex, her company—all of it. Damned if it was what he needed. Sadly, this whole situation had taken place at a bad point in his life. Two years into his divorce, broke, bruised ego; his wounds were still raw. He just didn't have room for a woman.

"Making the great escape," came her whispering voice.

Panic seized him and he froze like a thief caught red-handed. He rotated his head and saw Ashley sitting up in the bed, sheets clutched in her slender hands, covering her sumptuous breast. She didn't look angry or bothered. Her eyes bore dark circles from lack of sleep and beheld a level of understanding to which he was a bit grateful.

"This looks bad," he said, buttoning up the rest of his shirt and tucking it into his pants. "I'm sorry."

She merely shrugged, whipping her head to shake her hair out of her face. "Don't be, I get it. Besides, I have some place I need to be so—" she lied.

He flinched, her words troubling him in a way. He let his eyes roam over her face. She sat there looking rumpled, sleep deprived, and sexy as sin. His body started to hum in want as he stood taking in the sight of her. It was all he could do to keep from ripping his clothes off and rejoining her in the bed for one last tryst before heading out.

He tore his eyes away. "I was going to leave a note," he muttered shamefully, mimicking a schoolboy who'd forgotten his homework assignment.

Ashley grinned, laughing softly, throwing her long, gorgeous legs over the side of the bed. "Liar," she clucked. "But it's nice to know the idea crossed your mind." She gathered the sheets around her body and rose to her feet, going to the bathroom; the sheet flowing on the carpet like a train.

Leonard stared after her, stunned at the offhanded manner in which she behaved. She scarcely seemed to care that he was about the sneak out without her knowledge. Buckling his belt he shoved his bare feet into his shoes.

"Put on your soaks, McCoy," she said regarding him closely, "unless you want me treating your blisters later on."

His mouth worked in a grim line. "I was kind of in a hurry," he droned. "I thought skipping the socks and the undershirt would—"

She dipped inside the bathroom. "Would help you sneak out of here faster?" she called out, her voice echoing.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Emerging from the bathroom again, she wore a silky cream bathrobe that reached above her knees. Her face was scrubbed clean and her hair combed. She looked good enough to eat. "Want some coffee?" she asked lingering in the bathroom doorway.

"Nah, I really should get going," he said and she nodded. "I'll see you."

Wriggling her fingers, Ashley waved good-bye. Turning, Leonard walked out the bedroom and through the large, spacious apartment that looked a whole lot better than his tiny hole at the academy. As he made for the front door he encountered Leila sitting at a breakfast nook area feasting on a warm bowl of what appeared to be porridge. She lifted her head, an eyebrow arching, apparently surprised to see him here. He gave her a curt nod, touched a sensor button and left.

Ashley danced out seconds later, going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She took several large gulps and exhaled. Leila spoke first, indifferent. "I take your evening with Dr. McCoy was…pleasant."

The middle-aged woman smiled, her pink lips curling in delight. "Pleasant is an understatement." She came to the table and picked at a fruit salad Leila had made for her. "The man was wonderful."

"I do not wish to incur further details into your sexual dalliance with Dr. McCoy," said Leila spooning a hefty portion of plomeek broth—a native morning meal of Vulcan—into her mouth. Her mother taught her how to prepare it when she was old enough to understand basic instructions.

"Suit yourself," Ashley sang, again tipping the bottle of water to her lips. Pushing back the chair, she rose to her feet to head to the bedroom and wash her grimy body. "That reminds me," she spun round on her toes, "How was your _ride_ home with Captain Kirk?"

"Admirable."

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that all?"

Leila looked in Ashley's direction. "Is there additional material that I should add to this?"

"Did he try anything?"

"No," responded Leila. "He was actually a gentleman. He waited till I entered the building before departing."

"James T. Kirk a gentleman. That's new."

"Why is that?"

"Honestly," Ashley began to explain, cradling the cold bottle in between her palms. "H-He has a notorious reputation as a womanizer. Could taint a girl's image around the academy, if you know what I mean."

Leila lifted a cup of carbonated water to her lips, "I am aware of this. I thank you for the warning and concern. I simply accepted an offer of being transported home. I did not rationalize any harm in this."

"Honey," Ashley sighed. "Just taking a stroll down the block with Captain Kirk is enough to smudge any girl's status." She gazed at Leila feeling somewhat protective of the Vulcan. She began to look at her as a sister who needed her guidance and protection. Especially since the man who was supposed to be doing so had abandoned her.

"I am perfectly capable of safeguarding my virtue, Ashley," Leila implied adamantly. Rising with her plate and cup she went to the kitchen to rinse and put the items away. "On another note," she entered the living room and walked to the coffee table to retrieve her PADD. "We have received our orders from the Starfleet High Command."

"Orders," Ashley asked curiously.

"Yes. We are to escort a faction of Vulcans to a planet called Arrakis. It is a desert system four light years away from Vulcan's previous location. It is virtually uninhabited. Its climate and atmosphere are similar to Vulcan. The Vulcan council believes it is a suitable system to begin resettlement. We are to serve as medical physicians on the U.S.S Titan under Dr. Thomas Philips."

"I know of Dr. Philips he's a good man. A fine doctor. If he's serving as Chief Medical Officer then we and the Vulcans are in excellent hands. When do we leave?"

Leila lowered her eyes to breeze through the rest of the dossier. "August 10th." Dissolving the imported message, she scrolled other communiqués directed to her PADD. Her gaze hovered momentarily on eight correspondences—dispatches from Spock. She weighed the idea of opening them but decided against it and deleted the notices immediately.

"Where are you heading to?" Ashley asked, witnessing Leila pack away her PADD in a black satchel.

"To the Starfleet library, I wish to return the archive I borrowed days ago, and retrieve whatever information on Arrakis that is available. There is a chance I shall be late returning." She stared in Ashley's direction. "Do you have plans for this evening I should be aware of?"

"The only thing I'm going to do is soak in a nice hot bath, indulge in some hot fudge ice cream later, and watch my stories," responded Ashley. "Mark is going to break up with Natalie…I just know it."

"Very well." Leila slung the satchel on her shoulder; standing before the mirror she adjusted an aqua shawl on her head and departing.

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET DORMITORY**

**Sunday, July 29th 12:57pm**

Ashley was right, much to his annoyance. By the time he reached his dorm his feet were killing him. Leonard could feel the blisters in his feet burning their way through the leather soles of his shoes. Now, he would have place them in a medicate footbath for at least an hour. He gritted his teeth, reached into his pocket to pull out his room key card, and shoved it into the slot. It jammed.

"Goddamn it," he sneered, and tried for second and third, only to experience the same outcome. Patience gone, he banged on the door. "Jim! Let me in! My damn key is jammed—told those bastards to change it—open up!" He shouted. "Jim!"

Half asleep, bleary eyed, Jim emerges in the doorway, rubbing his face; involuntarily scratching the lower half of his body. He inhaled, blinking several times and cocked his head as he stared at Leonard. "Bones? Where the hell have you been?"

Leonard ignored the question, eyeing Jim with scrutiny. "Still in bed, figures." He rudely brushed passed him, kicking off his shoes, his feet screaming bloody murder. The fibers in the thick carpet alleviate the soreness a tad.

Eyes coming into focus, Jim spied the clock on the wall. "Jeez, it's almost one 'o clock?"

Leonard ripped off his jacket and tosses it carelessly on the tiny couch, which involuntarily falls to the floor. "You look surprise—half the damn day is gone—you're just now crawling out of bed."

Jim clawed his fingers into his messy hair, blowing out his breath. "Had a long night?"

"More like a short one," Leonard corrected, knowing full well the Vulcan he had taken home would never allow him anywhere near her apartment door. It was probably the reason he was home—alone. He made his way to the back of their room; his target destination the shower.

"Whatever," Jim said under his breath, kicking Leonard's jacket. His eyes popped out when he noticed the tail end of a piece of black lace sticking out the white A-shirt tucked in the pocket. Bending, he plucked out the shirt, unfolding the clothing. A pair of socks and panties tumbled the floor. He scooped up the sexy undergarment, holding it in his thumb and index finger.

The shower was heaven sent. Leaning his head back, Leonard allowed the cascading water to drench his face, hammer out the knots in his shoulder and back. There was a slight twinge in lower right quadrant—not surprising he would suffer back pain after a vigorous night with Ashley. He made a mental note to take an ibuprofen. Ending the flow of water, he snagged at towel from a rack close by and hooked it about his waist, and stepped out the shower.

He froze, mortified when he saw his good friend dangling a pair of ladies underwear.

"Care to explain, Bones?" Jim asked, jiggling the panties, a comical expression on his face.

"One of your late night specials, I gather?"

Jim grinned, "Actually, I found them all wadded up in your coat. Bones," he clucked. "You don't have a secret life do you?"

"Piss off," the doctor seethed, storming out the bathroom. "How long have you known me?"

"Maybe not long enough." Jim examined the panties. They were chick—appeared expensive—and flirty as sin. They were most definitely not the property of a cadet now in her senior year of Starfleet. His mouth curled, eyes locking on the aggravated male stomping around in the bedroom. Leonard searched for a fresh pair of briefs before tossing his towel on the bed.

"It's that blond from last night isn't it?" He caught the end of a horrified look and let out a whoop. "Congratulations Bones, you finally got some. How was she? I want details!"

Leonard glowered pulling on some sweat pants, "We're not getting into it."

"Oh, come one—!" Jim shouted tossing the tasty underthings, inadvertently missing Leonard's head. "Bones! I tell you everything."

"That there Jim…is your problem." He shoved his head into the mouth of a grey shirt, dragging it down his firm torso. "Now, any messages?" He asked combing the room for his PADD, locating it underneath the sofa—compared to Ashley's place his dorm room was a messy rat hole.

"What do I look like your personal secretary?"

"Jeez, how on earth do we live like this?"

Jim randomly glances about the room, noting the piles of dirty clothes strewn here and there, the half empty carton of Chinese food; his boots lying in the doorway. He looked at Leonard. "What's the matter with it?"

Logging into his PADD, he grimaced. "Ugh, forget it." He breezed several notices, his eyes locking on one communiqué marked urged. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"What?"

A dark and bitter scowl loomed like a shadow over Leonard's face. "We're been shipped out again?"

Jim snatched the PADD in disbelief. "We just arrived—escaped with damn our lives—and they're sending us out for…five years!"

"Yeah, we leave the middle of next week," Leonard grumbled, "So much for taking my daughter for the weekend. The ex-wife will be thrilled. She's made every attempt at my seeing Johanna virtually impossible. You should be happy Jim. Your first real tour of duty as Captain of the Enterprise."

He smirked. "It does have a nice ring to it. Still, I was hoping for more time—"

"Time for what…that Vulcan…" said Leonard. "Don't look at me like that Jim. I know how you are when you become interested in a girl. Forget it. She's way out of your league even for you."

The insult hits Jim like a lightning bolt. "Thanks for the bode of confidence."

"Truth hurts."

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET LIBRARY**

**Sunday, July 29th 2:20pm**

Information on Arrakis was limited. Hardly any profound research had been accomplished. Slim fingers flying across sensor keys, Leila spent the good portion of an hour seeking out any data on the planet but came up empty. All that was known was the climate and eco-system. There was no record of a previous civilization, race of people, or species of animals.

Abandoning further attempts at research, Leila signed off, rose and gathered her satchel. She fixed her gaze on the enormous digital clock cemented to the wall high of above the entrance to the archive chamber. Twenty minutes after two and her task was already complete. Clutching her belongings, she walked about the great halls till she reached the Science and Bio-studies area. Deciding to check out another manuscript to take home to read.

Her footsteps abruptly came to a screeching halt. Spock stood dead ahead, poised, head bent. In his hands was a clear, rectangular slate—an archive glowing, illuminating his face. As if sensing her presence, his head came up swiftly, his eyes taking on a moderately dazed effect.

"Leila," he said, a bit confounded by the prospect of seeing her again so soon.

"Spock," she replied easily.

With a curt nod, she turned on her heels, and proceeded to walk out in the same direction she'd come. She heard his quick steps and readied herself for whatever quarrel that would arise. She walked swiftly down a flight of stairs and out into the muggy afternoon. It was a rare day. For most citizens of San Francisco it was hot and unpleasant but to a native Vulcan. The weather was like home.

Leila marched earnestly, making a desperate effort to elude Spock. Nevertheless, he was fast. He was always a fast walker. He pursed her into the center of the courtyard. Forbearance waning. He didn't wish to make a scene neither did he want to bark after her like a rabid dog. Her behavior was intolerable. Why was she treating him like this? Why was she avoiding him?

He swiftly overtook her, grasping the upper portion of her arm. He hauled into the private confines of an oak wood fanum before releasing her. He stood, his back to her. Strived to regain control his riled emotions.

"How dare you accost me in this manner?" she verbalized angrily.

His back still to her he asked, "Why have you not returned my messages?"

"I have only just received them, Spock. Please grant me some credit. I had a particularly long night."

Spock felt as though she'd just kicked in the stomach. His heart (roughly located where his liver should be) quickened. He swung around sharply. "What do you insinuate by long night?" His inquiry sounded more like a demand than a desire to know what transpired between Captain Kirk and her.

"It is none of your affair."

"Captain Kirk may be worthy of praise for his actions against the Romulan—Nero. But at the same time he bears an ill character, specifically where women are involved. It would be illogical for you to seek amusement with someone of such low integrity.

Leila felt her eyes burn. Spock was speaking to her as though she were a foolish little girl who was clueless about the guiles of men. "My life is now my own…" She stared him dead in the face, eyes cold and somewhat resentful. "You are no long a part of it."

She moved to flee, he intercepted her hand, holding it gently, but captive. His warm hand sent a pulse of electricity zipping up her forearm, along with tiny fragments of sentiment he still bore for her.

"Leila, please…" he took a deep, wavering breath, loving the feel of her smooth hand. He'd almost forgotten the softness of it. The heat emanating. "I only seek your welfare."

"Do you? Why am I not certain?"

"Although you may not hold me to any high regard I honestly desire to bring you nothing but happiness in this dark period of our lives. Please permit me to be at your disposal." His voice was low and husky, feathering her face like the warm nights on Vulcan.

"If that is your intention," she breathed out.

Spock inched closer, devouring every curve of her face, the shape of her eyes, and the rise of her cupids bow. Inadvertently, he released his hold on her hand to brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "It is."

Leila retreated, mixed emotions souring through her veins like a chemical compound invading a foreign body. "I-It is impossible." She cleared throat, it was dry all of sudden. "Spock, you have settled into a life here and it no longer involves me. You now travel on a different path from mine."

Swinging round, she walked to the foot of the fanum entryway, glancing back at him. "Please, do not contact me again," she said and departed much to his disappointment.

() () () ()

Uhura forced herself not to listen to barrage of thoughts coursing through her mind or give in to panic. She fought back the sting of tears glistening in her dark pupils as she hurried to her dorm room. But she couldn't evade the image swirling around in her brain like a whirlpool. Taunting. Mocking her like a cruel joke and she was the bunt of it.

She'd seen Spock and Leila—together.

While coming out of a final seminar, she witnessed the pair head inside the fanum. Obviously, it was not a social call. The fanum was infamous as a lover's getaway. She knew of numerous students that went there to make out with their significant other. She'd tried to persuade Spock to meet her there once, but with his rigid stance and moral ethics, he couldn't be swayed. It made sense at the time. He was her instructor and she was his student. There was the threat of being caught.

However, there he was going into the fanum, Leila at side.

She felt ill; her insides churned as though she were nauseous. Forgoing her dorm room, she took off on a whim to Club Xanax. It was quiet this time of day; a few stragglers, thankfully no one she recognized. She sat at the bar and yanked a sliver clip out of her hair. It cascaded down to the small of her back and over her shoulders.

A portly guy, thinning hair, and a tooth pick in his mouth appeared. "Scotch whiskey…straight."

"A bit early in the day, don't you think," he commented snidely.

Uhura exhaled, rolling her eyes. "After the day I've had you'd need a drink too."

"How about some ID?"

Mouth twisting, she dives into her pocket and pulls out the tiny card. She flashed it. "Satisfied. Now go fetch."

The bartender glowered at her rudeness but stomped off to do her biding. "Pretty damn harsh don't you think."

Startled, Uhura turned at the voice. Jim Kirk sat several stools down from where she was seated, shoulders hunched. With two fingers he saluted to her and then picked up his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that same question," he said, sarcastically. "I thought you and the hobgoblin would be nice and cozy by now."

"H-He's busy," she said tersely

"Naturally," Jim's head bobbed; the first round of alcohol taking its toll.

Uhura situated herself more firmly on the stool, pooping the first two buttons on her uniform jacket, fanning the flap to allow cool air to bathe her skin. The bartender came back with her drink. She narrowed her eyes to the dark look he gave her. "They're better not be any spit."

"Aww, you ruined the surprise," he said dryly, walking away.

She took a good hard shot. She hissed as the liquid burned its way down her throat. Lightly coughing, she inhaled sharply, her face breaking out in sweat.

"So," Jim blew out, coming up next to her. "What brings out this time of day?"

"I came here to clear my head."

"With a shot of Scotch?"

Grunting in irritation she craned her head to stare at the current nuisance in her life. She forced herself to be nice; after all, he was a captain, and her respect was due. "It's been a long day for me. I'd really like to be alone."

Jim was hardly fooled. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes looked slightly red and her lips curled under teeth every now and then as if to stop herself from whimpering. Her countenance bespoke of a woman experiencing heartache. "Trouble in paradise?"

A dark glow settled in her eyes; her lips flattening into a tight line. "You would like that wouldn't you," she said, picking up her drink. "You, who's been panting at my heels for the last four years."

"I wouldn't say I was panting."

"Stalking, perhaps."

"So, I'm determined." He shrugged, downing the rest of his drink.

"Well," she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder, "Spock and I are absolutely fine…peachy king…and all that."

Gulping down the remains of his drink, Jim set the glass down; hard enough to almost shatter the thing. He swished the liquid in between his teeth, swallowed, and blew out hard. "Nice to know. Looking forward to seeing you August 10th, Lieutenant." He saluted her again and left.

A tiny smile pulled at the edge of Uhura's lips. It was the first time Jim showed her some level of respect. Perhaps the next five years on the Enterprise—under his authority—might not be such a drag.

Five years.

The more Uhura thought about it the more she started to see her situation where Spock was concerned in a whole new light. Five years was a long time. Long enough to forget someone. Long enough to let go of the past for good. Uhura sipped the last remnants of Scotch and a smile formed on her lips. Five years. Leila would be out of the picture. She would have Spock all to herself.

Five years.

**EARTH 2258: STARFLEET SUB-STATION**

**Friday, August 10****th**** 8:52am**

"Nervous," Ashley asked, taking a glimpse at Leila who sat calmly in the large trolley with other medical personnel. They rode out to a massive hanger where they would be given instructions and the all clear to board different shuttles that would take them straight to the spacedock.

"I hardly find that feasible since you and I have been adequately trained for this moment. To specify I bare some form of apprehension is illogical," explained Leila.

Feeling as though she might have a migraine, Ashley shifted in her seat, rolling her eyes and groaning. "Forget I said anything."

Darkness soon enveloped the shaky trolley that rolled to a brake inside the gigantic hanger. Leila took in the bustle of activity. Cadets and officers rushed about; scrambled to get to their post. Smoothing out her white uniform, she rose with the others, and disembarked. An intense chemical smell hit her, made her cough as vapors from shuttles docked and fueled revved in anticipation of inbound passengers.

Weaving into a mass of bodies, she unexpectedly bumped shoulders with Spock. He looked at her in extreme surprise; his lips parted as if to ask what she was doing here. She dismissed him and followed Ashley to line up in front of a female officer dressed in a greyish-black uniform reading off a list: "Occman, Ekkal…USS Enterprise. Peterson, Ashley…USS Titan. McCoy, Leonard…USS Enterprise. K'Taari, Leila…USS Titan. Get to your stations and good luck everyone. See you all in five years."

Rotating, Leila was bombarded by Spock's dark luminous eyes. She lowered her head and made her way to her shuttle.

"This is it," Ashley said, extending her hands to Leonard. "Good luck to you." Leonard stared at the hand; pondered why she was being so gracious. He would soon find out. As she shook his hand, she leaned closed whispering in his ear. "I want my panties back."

"Come and get them," he said saucily. Smirking, he turned to leave.

Exhaling, she stood, dazed; heat rising in her cheeks, turning her skin red as a beet. Who would have thought the glum, foreboding McCoy was such a tease. Still, this knowledge didn't prevent her from trekking to his door two days before this great flight with a bottle of Cherry in her hands.

Why the hell not? It would be a long time before she would ever get a good lay. Turning, she went to meet Leila at their shuttle, not without noticing her former intended speaking with the officer who'd given them their commission. She wondered what he was up to.

Approaching, she saw the look of unrest on Leila's face. She appeared to be disputing a matter with another officer adorned in black. "What's the matter?" she asked, climbing the stairs to the shuttle.

"I am unauthorized to board the shuttle," said Leila.

Ashley's mouth fell open. "What? That's not possible. We've only just received clearance to leave for the spacedock."

"I'm sorry m'am," the male officer replied. "But Miss K'Taari is 'Stop Loss'."

"Stop Loss," Ashley shook her head. "I don't understand."

"It's a Starfleet term used to address a race of people on the brink of extinction. To safe guard any further decline in that species population some officers of Starfleet whose race is threatened are denied active service."

"Are you saying she's grounded here on Earth. That's ridiculous she was given clearance to fly. We are supposed to be escorting a group of Vulcans to Arrakis. How can there be a threat if she is extending service to her own people."

The officer paled, obviously disliking the situation he was put in. "Look, I don't make the rules. I follow them. Besides, she not grounded on Earth. She's simply been moved to another starship."

Ashley glowered. "Another starship," she tipped her head. "Which one?"

He looked down at his glowing slate. "The USS Enterprise."

Realization dawned on both women; it was all suddenly clear. "That bastard," said Ashley, hissing between her teeth. "He did this on purpose."

"To what gain would Spock amass in switching the orders," said Leila.

"Oh, wake up Leila," Ashley snapped. "He's afraid you might form an affection with one of the Vulcan men you'll be escorting to Arrakis. He's pompous. He gets to keep you close while at the same time he plays house with his new lady love."

"Listen ladies," the officer interjected, "I hate to break up the 'pleasantries' but shuttles are getting ready for lift off. You need be at your stations...now!"

"Okay," Ashley glared at him and looked at Leila. "God, this is so unfair for you. I'll miss you." She squeezed the Vulcan's hand, knowing she would be uncomfortable with a hug, and then switched gears at the last minute. She launched herself into Leila's arms. "Be sure to let him have it when you see him. Be safe."

"You as well Ashley," answered Leila, taken a back.

One last look Ashley stepped into the shuttle and it closes behind her. Leila picked out her face through the window among numerous others and receives a tender hearted smile. She turned to descend the stairs and chase down the last shuttle that would drop her at the docking bay of the USS Enterprise. While the ship climbed into the heaven, penetrating the earth's atmosphere, Leila can't help but ponder Ashley's words. Was what she saying true? Did Spock change the order? Was he intimidated by the prospects of her finding some measure of happiness?

All questions were going to be answered. She made Ashley that tiny bit of promise.

* * *

Disclaimer: 1) Arrakis—is a fictional desert planet featured in the Dune series of novels by Frank Herbert. All copyrights belong to him. I am simply borrowing it for this story.

2) Stop Loss—(its true term) is primarily used in the United States military; it is the involuntary extension of a service member's active duty service…

(Borrowed this two the word sounded cool to use in referring to the Vulcans that are now on endangered due to the Romulan—Nero incident)


	7. Chapter 7: The Enterprise

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter VII: The Enterprise

**THE ENTERPRISE 2258: HANGAR BAY**

**Friday, August 10****th**** 9:14am **

The U.S.S Enterprise.

The colossal starship was accurately described as in numerous texts and archives logged at Starfleet Library. It was an immense structure—two hundred feet longer than the U.S.S Titan—forged out of steel, iron, and ingenuity. Unfortunately, Leila did not have time to partake in a closer inspection of the Federations newest flagship. She was due at medical bay; in actuality, someone else was.

Weaving through the masses swarming the hangar bay, she headed to the nearest turbolift already jam packed with a host of bodies; cadets and officers of various species from across the known galaxy. It shot upwards at blazing speed reaching the first predestined deck to deposit two cadets at what appeared to be the auxiliary room. At another deck, four more members of Starfleet vacated the lift to commence their duties in the weapons room. Leila stood patiently, knowing at any second she would arrive at Deck 5—medical bay.

She predicted there would be conflict once her presence was made known. However, this little mix-up was hardly her doing. If desired, she could've chosen not to follow orders and boarded the Titan; but then, that would put her in a grave dilemma with High Command for insubordination, and Spock was a commanding officer.

"What are you doing here?"

Instantly, Leila turned her head to the direction of the voice. There Lt. Uhura stood—petite, lovely—dwarfed by a tall, impressively built human male—obviously he was an affiliate of the security task force on the ship. Uhura's mouth hung like a gaping entrance, and her beautiful cat shaped eyes were wide in stunned disbelief.

"Lt. Uhura," acknowledge Leila, returning her gaze to the metallic white sliding doors of the lift. "What an unexpected pleasure?"

"I'll say," the communications officer's eyes roamed over the Vulcan woman who stood poised in an ethereal calm, while her own emotions went on the fritz. "And, getting back to the question at hand, why are you here?"

Leila stared at Uhura as though her question was completely irrelevant. Sparkling dark eyes lacking emotion, she sensed agitation and outrage. It radiated from the lieutenant. Angling her head, her eyelids dimmed; her disposition indifferent. What was this she felt from the human? Fear? She found this to be inconceivable. What did Uhura have to fear of her?

The turbolift came to an abrupt stop. The doors whooshed to opposite ends. Arm folded behind her back, Leila walked serenely out, pausing momentarily to throw an answer Uhura's way. "Perhaps you should generate such inquiries in the presence of Commander Spock?"

Upon that reply, Uhura felt the pulse in her throat rise to an erratic pace; beads of sweat coated her skin as her mind screamed over and over. Why! Why was she here? What role did Spock have to play in her being on the Enterprise? The answer stared her in the face, but she refused to accept its grim resolution.

Lifting a shaky hand, Uhura rested it on the turbolift sensor panel. The controller blinked and scanned her handprint. Seconds later she arrived at the bridge. On weak legs, she filed silently into the command center, catching looks from familiar faces—returning their gazes with a plastic smile. She walked by Spock's post; he raised his head to give her the faintest of smiles and then resumed his task.

Her heart muscles tightened as her body tensed. Questions bubbled inside her brain. Questions about Leila and her presence on board the Enterprise. She forced them back down into the shadowy recesses of her mind. Here, on the bridge in the company of others, was not the time to play jealous girlfriend. She took her seat; setting her mind to her task and nothing else.

Despite the mounting turmoil in her love life, Uhura was glad to be back on the Enterprise. Pleased she'd maintained her post on the bridge. After all, she was the best communications office to come out of Starfleet; mastering 83% of the official Federation languages and regional dialects. While synchronizing frequencies, she let her eyes travel around the bridge.

Helmsman Hikaru Sulu sat at his post behind the flight controllers. Next to him was the ship's navigator Pavel Chekov. There were a few new faces to the bridge, bright and eager officers; a bit wet behind the ears. She could tell by their nervous, but vigorous movements but five years abroad would soon change that. And taking his place at the center, Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. He reclined casually in the black on white revolving chair. One arm was elevated while the other rested on companels that gave him access to every area of the ship; easy access to overrides at his will.

It was odd picturing Jim in the captain's chair. Odd, considering last year he was close to being booted out of the academy. She stared at him closely. He looked somewhat different. His hair was cropped shorter; divested of the blond tips. He had a harder edge and a determined gleam in his eyes. Evidently, he was making an all-out effort to take his new position as captain seriously. Uhura was surprisingly pleased by the development, a tiny smile tipping her lips.

He was growing up.

His voice broke through the deep thoughts she was having and she shifted in her chair; stared at her post. "Kirk to engineering, how's it going Scotty?" he asked.

A Scottish accent came over the loud speaker. "All systems go, captain. Ready when ya are?"

"Good." Jim switched off the intercom and directed his gaze at the Vulcan who was his second in the command. "Mr. Spock, how are things in the auxiliary room."

"All systems are functioning, captain. I foresee no trouble in the launch."

"Excellent." His lip curled in jovial grin, so far, everything was a go. It was a good omen. He turned his attention to the massive view screen that gave him a panoramic display of the vast, black openness of space. The next five years were going to be critical; testing his resolve and fortitude as captain. He twisted in his seat; the weight and reality of the responsibility he held coming into focus. Hundreds of lives were now in his hands.

"We're clear of the spacedock, captain, ready when you are," Sulu announced, his hands curling around the helm as he took possession.

Jim took a deep, fortifying breath. Moment of truth. "Punch it."

A rumbling drone enveloped the bridge as the ship revved to maximum warp. In nanoseconds thousands of stars streaked into indistinct waves of light as the USS Enterprise blasted out into space.

**THE ENTERPRISE 2258: MEDICAL BAY**

**Friday, August 10****th**** 9:42am **

Forward knowledge of the starship's inner layout led Leila K'Taari through the heart of Deck 5—medical bay. It was pristine and efficient. Each sector compartmentalized and staffed to the discretion of the Chief Medical Officer. She went pass groups of nurses and doctors huddled together, chitchatting, finally arriving at the primary division. Inside she heard a deep resounding voice; recognition lit in her mind like a light bulb.

"Nurse Chapel, contact the spacedock, and find out where Dr. Occman is?" boomed Leonard McCoy. He dropped his gazed to his wristwatch. "He's thirty minutes pass due and we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Notification will not be necessary, Dr. McCoy," Leila leisurely strolled to the man and woman in her present sight. She saw the rise of question in their eyes. Immediately she detested the state of affairs Spock had put her. She didn't want to be imposition not to anyone. Nevertheless, she had a duty and intended to fulfill it. Straightening, she cleared her throat. "I am the one you are seeking."

Leonard squinted his eyes, his lips contorting into a disappointed scowl. "When I asked for a Chief Surgeon, I was expecting someone with an XY chromosome."

Leila slanted her head a bit…a tad affronted. Obviously, Dr. McCoy's mindset had not stepped beyond the nineteenth century. She wagered he still thought of women as nothing better than baby-makers or 'a cheap roll in the hay'—an idiom she'd heard during her brief stint with Ashley.

"I beg your pardon Dr. McCoy," she addressed him in the highest form of respect. "But I was—"

"Where's Dr. Occman?" he interrupted, impatient.

The Vulcan held her breath a mere second. "If I am given a chance to explain," she stared him directly in the face. "Dr. Occman was reassigned to the U.S.S Titan and I was transferred here."

"That's not possible, I specifically asked for Dr. Occman," grunted Leonard.

"Our orders were switched at the last inopportune time, sir."

"Under whose authority?"

"Commander Spock," answered Leila.

The dark scowl on his face altered into a sinister grimace, informing Leila to the realization that he held the self-appointed First Officer to no high esteem. She watched his mouth droop and tighten into a firm line, deepening the creases in his cheeks.

She spoke again, "Perchance, you wish to address this matter at a later time period. I can withdraw to my quarters while you make arrangements to discuss the situation with Commander Spock."

"I'll do one better than that," he hissed, snapping his medical tricorder closed. He stomped to the exit, stopping suddenly in his tracks. Rotating his body, he beamed his eyes on Leila, point his index finger at her. "You! You're coming with me?"

She stilled, her eyes settled in an incensed gleam. The soft tip of her chin protruded as she jerked her head upwards. "Dr. K'Taari," she stated in a far stronger tone than she desired.

"What?"

She walked to him, stopping short. His impressive height forced her to gaze up at him. He had a look on his face that bespoke of someone who didn't have the smallest clue to what she'd just said. For obvious reasons, she would have to repeat herself.

"Dr. McCoy, for the duration of my stay on board the Enterprise, you shall address me as Dr. K'Taari, not 'You' or 'You person' or 'You sweetie'. I shall never address you in that same manner and as Chief Medical Officer, I believe it is your duty to ensure that others follow and maintain protocol. Now, if you want me to accompany you to wherever it is you are heading I will happy to oblige."

Leonard grounded his lips, "To the bridge."

She extended her arm out, giving him first leave. "After you, Dr. McCoy."

His eyes flew over her. He made a sound close to a snort. "Oh, yeah," he grimaced, his mouth curling. "This is gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship."

**THE ENTERPRISE 2258: THE BRIDGE**

**Friday, August 10th 10:38am**

Helmsman Sulu maintained visual on the view screen while his hand intuitively steered and guided the Enterprise across the vast ocean of space. Every now and again his gazed lowered to blinking panels giving him clear indication that no offensive objects were in direct line with the ship. He'd pulled the starship out of warp drive minutes earlier and they were now floating through the black abyss. "A course in mind, captain?" he asked.

Emerging from his thoughts, Jim contemplated this notion before answering. For the next five years the U.S.S Enterprise was to seek out new worlds and civilizations beyond Federated territories. Catalogue and classify. It didn't seem like a grand adventure in his mind, but he would not object with the wishes of High Command. "Not at the moment, I just want us to cruise for a while."

"Yes, sir," said Sulu.

Jim stood to stretch his frame, hearing a creak in his spine as he reached his hands to ceiling. He dropped his arms to the side shrugging his shoulders. He began to walk about the bridge taking interest in diverse areas of the command center. He hovered momentarily by Uhura's workstation, earning a grim look from Spock. Grinning, he moved on and stopped to chit chat with a pretty blond in a blue uniform.

Out of the corner of her eye, Uhura regarded him as he managed to pull a quiet, girlish laugh from blond. She shook her head. The more things changed the more they appeared to stay the same. At least, now, while scanning frequency waves for some signs of intelligent life she was able to take her mind off Leila.

The rush of a hatch opening and solid, marching footsteps peeled her from her task. Uhura was immediately blindsided by the appearance of Leila trailing Dr. McCoy into the bridge. Even more shocking was Spock and how quickly he came to his feet when he saw her. She swallowed thickly, turning aside.

"Cap'n," Leonard roared, looking like a raging storm as he stalked towards Jim. "I've gotta bone to pick with you." He fanned his eyes to Spock, gleaming black coals at the Vulcan. "More like, I should say with you!"

"Whoa, Bones, where's the fire?" A glance at Leila, Jim had to catch himself. Amusement and confusion intertwined in the vortex of his brain like a coiling spirals. A rush of blood pumped through his vessels as his heart started to tick wildly. He coughed. "W-what's she doing here?"

"Exactly what I'd like to ask him," fired Leonard. "What is she—I mean Dr. K'Taari doing here? I requested Dr. Occman to be Chief Surgeon of the Enterprise. I like working with the best whether at home or on the field."

"I can assure you Dr. K'Taari comes with the highest regards and tuition the Vulcan Science Academy had to offer. I assumed it logical as well as beneficial that we should have such talent grace the Enterprise," said Spock.

"Horseshit!" Leonard sneered. "There's more to this than you're letting on."

Spock stiffened. His arms roped around his back, he mimicked Leila in composure and stature. "I guarantee there was anything but the best of intentions in my actions."

"Either way," the CMO barked, brushing off Jim's attempt to keep him at bay. Leonard was not going to let the Vulcan slither his way out of this. "You went over heads. I went to Admiral Pike, in person, and asked for Dr. Occman. Pike signed off on it. I can report you buddy…you're big trouble—"

"Bones…Bones!" Jim shouted, stepping into his friend's path, cutting off his angry tirade. Leonard didn't have much like for the Vulcan. Deep down, Jim knew he still didn't appreciate what Spock had done; marooning him on Delta Vega during the Nero Incursion. "No need to drag High Command into this." He looked Leonard in the eyes; his expressive eyes forging the words…_that he needed to cool it! _"I'll deal with this. Mr. Spock, I'll need to see to you in the Ready Room."

"Yes, Captain."

Turning, he took a second to pause by Leila, and staring straight ahead, he whispered, "I would also like to have a word with you…in private. In the meantime, Dr. McCoy, please escort Dr. K'Taari to her quarters."

"Damn it Jim! I'm a doctor! Not the concierge…and this certainly ain't a luxury liner," Leonard said angrily, storming to the turbolift.

Leila watched the Chief Medical Officer in open fascination. He was certainly an angry and complex individual. "There is no need to see to my comfort with an escort, captain," she said after a pause. "I am certain I can find my way to my quarters."

The two high ranking officers watched as she gave them a curt nod and departed. After taking two steps to his private office, it dawned on Jim that he had to direct Spock into following him; for his first mate stood immobile, his gazed fixed on the spot Leila had vacated.

"Uh, Mr. Spock," he asserted in a firmer tone.

"Captain, oh, my apologies," Spock said and walked the short distance to a make shift wall. Hand pressed to the sensor, Jim scanned his prints. He and Spock entered with the eyes of everyone following them in. It was a sizeable office. A bit cramp, but Jim reveled in the idea that he had his own personal getaway where he alone had access, and no one else unless permitted.

Spock waited for his captain to take his seat. "Well," Jim reclined in the movable chair. "It's seems you found yourself in a real pickle."

"Captain, my actions scarcely generate any cause for complaint by Dr. McCoy," stated Spock.

Jim held up a hand. "Save it," he let out breath. "And don't worry about Bones, give him a day or two to cool off…he'll be right as rain." He looked at Spock speculatively. "What I want to know is what's the score between you and her?"

Spock narrowed his eyes. "Captain?"

"C'mon, you can level with me." Jim hiked forward in his chair, a devious grin on his lips. He was no fool. He pieced together the situation a long time ago. Leila was more than a passing acquaintance to his first mate; nevertheless, he wanted Spock to admit such. "Who is she to you?"

"I have no comment on the matter?"

"What if I insist?"

"I will not answer," Spock asserted.

Exhaling, Jim rose to his feet. "Okay, you can go. I can't force you to talk. We'll just be stuck here, having a staring contest, and I hate those." Spock swung around sharply to leave the Ready Room. "Just letting you know you're dealing yourself a bad hand here."

"Thank you, captain, but I have the situation well under control."

**THE ENTERPRISE 2258: DECK 7**

**Friday, August 10****th**** 11:26am**

It was a good portion of an hour before a chime sounded in Leila's private quarters. It was a sizable room outfitted in deep shades of red and blue and carpeting patterned with the seal of Starfleet. For a time, she sat on the sofa, pondering her current predicament. Meditated through emotions riled by the presence of Spock. He still had a hold on her. She could feel his aura in the back of her mind…even with the distance. A faint remnant of their bond had remained. It haunted her ceaselessly.

She was at a lost on what to do. How to proceed. For the next five years she was bound to this ship and duties she had to fulfill. Was she to endure the endless trauma of seeing her mate in the arms of another? Witness Spock bask in Uhura's affection while she suffered in slow silence. At times, she wished for death on Vulcan. She would readily run to a quick end than to bare this fate. She squeezed her eyelids tightly at the hint of tears welling behind her eyes. She rose at the second chime and walked to the door. She security panel and the screen blinked to life to reveal the caller to her door.

Spock!

She steadied herself, forced her heart to slow, before opening the door. It slid open in a hush. "Commander Spock, I was wondering how long before you came to call."

"You can dispense with the pleasantries Leila," he asserted. "May I enter your domicile?"

She stood ram rod straight, barring the entrance to her room. She glared at him. "I believe I made it quite clear I had no desire to see you again," she said in a clipped tone.

"Be that as it may, you are an active member of the Enterprise. There will be a time when avoiding me will be virtually impossible."

"One can find a way." Her eyes dimmed coldly, "And whose fault is that? Your blatant disregard for protocol has caused a great deal of disruption for me."

"I was simply taking—" He hesitated momentarily, his eyes darting about the glaringly white hallway where stood "— a necessary precaution."

"Precaution? Or were you perturbed by the notion I would forget all about you in five years if I had remained on the U.S.S Titan. Found another to form an affection and warm my bed."

Spock bristled. He strived for normality in his voice, but Leila was making it rather difficult. She was _being_ difficult. Why couldn't she see he meant her well? That he had missed and longed for her company. And the idea of another in her bed stroked the deepest most primal part of him. It was primordial. Basic. All too vile and human. Gnawing at the base, desperate to get free. He didn't know how long he could keep him reigned in.

"I do not wish to enter any form of confrontation with you Leila." He took a deep breath and released it in a puff. "May we please converse more privately?"

After a moment, she slinked into the dim recesses of her chamber, ordering the computer to raise the lights twenty percent. The fluorescent lamps and ceiling lights glowed to a brighter radiance. She felt her spirit quicken when the door to her room closed behind her former life mate and friend.

Leila practiced civility as her mother had taught. She went to the food synthesizer and had hot spice tea prepared. Setting the mugs on a flat ceramic tray, she turned to be a proper host, despite being faintly vexed and a touch annoyed with Spock in her room. It was too intimate…to close a confinement. She wondered if she would have to strength to say her piece and then order him leave without breaking her resolve.

She located Spock a short feet from where she stood right beside a large porthole revealing the blackness of space. His face was a pale contrast to the darkness and she noticed deep shades of circles beneath his eyes. She set the tray on a coffee table, clasping both hands in front of her. "You look tired," she expressed, tipping her head to examine his closely. "You are not sleeping."

"How can you tell?" he asked, his back remaining to her.

A faint smile rose on her lips. "I can always tell. I know you better than you know yourself. It was my place to know…as your impending wife." She choked on the pain emerging in depths of throat and forced her mind to arduous discipline of Kohlinahr. She quickly switched gears. "Is it because of your mother?"

Spock nodded slowly. He looked very much like the wounded little boy she'd met the night of their bonding ceremony. She ignored the warning signs going off in her head and went to him. "I am so sorry for your lost Spock." She rested her hand on the upper part of his back, rubbing in small circles. "She was a noble lady. I admired her…truly."

He pivoted; the warmth of her palm on his back inviting. He turned fully in her arms, wrapping his own about her slim waist, resting his dexterous hands on the small of her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet essence of her perfume. His eyes slid close when he felt her hand on his head, brushing his hair in a comforting manner.

"I am sorry, Spock." Leila said, leaning back to cup sides of his face to stare him in the eyes. "So, sorry." Drawing him close again she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Sense and reason obliterated the moment he felt the tender feel of her lips on his skin. Moving closer, he kissed her mouth, tenderly at first, gaining an astonished look from her face, which softened into one of anguish and want. Spock bent his head and took her mouth with an expertise that shocked her. A tiny gasp escaped her lips and he seized this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

'French Kiss'.

Evidently, he'd done more than educate at Starfleet Academy. He, in turn, was schooled in the finer points of human eroticism. A furious envy burned within her and she was soon taunted by images of Uhura and he intertwined in a naked embrace. Leila tore her lips away, panting heavily. Her eyes sizzled with anger as she swiped a hand viciously over her mouth.

"Leila…" He knew the images that marred her brain at this moment. Vulcan females were far more sensitive psychically the males. Riddled with guilt he sought to make amends.

"That was unworthy of you. I can taste her on your lips," she spat vehemently, glaring at him. "I can see her in your mind. Are you aware of what those images are doing to me at this very moment?"

"Leila—Uhura and I—" he breathed.

"I do not wish to hear of your dalliances with Lt. Uhura. We are finished here," her mouth twisted cruelly. She stomped to the door, a direct indication he was no longer welcomed in her residence. "I want you to leave Commander."

Spock remained fixed in his position by the porthole. "I am afraid that is impossible. We have certain matters that still need to be addressed."

She narrowed her eyes on him. "What matters?"

"Marriage," he said.

Leila felt as though she was falling down fast even while she was standing. "My apologies, but Lt. Uhura failed to grace me with such tremendous news on the turbolift."

"I have not made this offer to Uhura," he took a step to her, "but I have to you."

"Yes, you have," she came forward, her head craned to right, eyes mellow. "A promise broken as I recall."

"It can be remade."

Leila dropped her head to stare at the carpet, feigning interest in the complex design and seal of Starfleet. "Impossible."

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten Uhura? Is she so easily disposable? You forget she is human. Prone to outburst and objections and possess a very violent nature. How do you suppose she would grasp this?"

"This fact is not loss on me," Spock stated casually, "but our relationship has grown strained for a while now? She distrusts everything I say, everything I do."

"It is the nature of humans. Perhaps your mother should have warned you on how quickly a human's love sours into aggression and suspicion once the euphoria of love has abated." The words were cold and brutal. She realized this. She saw the shape of Spock face crumpled briefly and pain flicker into his eyes. She looked away, saying, "Why the sudden desire to resume our nuptials?"

"I had a conversation with my father before departure." She snapped her gaze to his direction. "He is not aware of your existence, for the moment," he continued, responding the series of question that lit up in her dark eyes. "If he were he would be most adamant and demand we wed at once."

"Ah," Leila countered, nodding her head slowly, "the truth emerges. You have no desire to reconcile yourself to me." Was it possible for Vulcans to feel heartache? She never believed it. Always passed it off as mere whimsy but now…

She shook the thought away, her lips firming. "You are just fulfilling your duty?"

Spock frowned. "Must you consider the worst of every action I pursue?"

"Action," she spat out bitingly. "A glorious action indeed…impregnate one while you take pleasure with the other. How disgusting self-serving you are….I have heard enough," she marched to the door and pressed the button then sent it flying to one side. "I want you to leave, Spock, and make no effort on seeing me again…in public or in private."

Without another word Spock did her bidding, walking out of her room.


	8. Chapter 8: The Enterprise: Part II

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: Finally got this chapter down, sorry for the months long wait. Please review they give me encouragement to write more.

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Enterprise: Part II

**THE ENTERPRISE 2258: DECK 7 **

**Friday, August 10****th**** 12:22pm**

Following Spock's departure, Leila K'Taari began to pace the living area from corner to corner. The faint trace of his touch still lingered on the small of her back as did the heat of kiss on her lips. It stoked a rush of flaming desire that was beyond anything she could possibly comprehend. She felt anxious, hungry, and excited for more of his tender caresses and sweet kisses on her skin. If not for the scathing image of Lt. Uhura burning in her mind like a flame, she knew she would've given herself to Spock. This element of truth resounded in her cranial cavity like a gong, but it was now a dream dashed by empty promises and broken oaths.

Pausing in her dizzying trek, she turned and retreated to the private atrium she'd happened upon during a tour of her new dwelling. Set apart in a remote corner, a couple of meters away from the lavatory, the atrium was comprised of soft cushions, amber lights that glowed beneath crystallite stones, and an array of flowers and plant life. She found it to be an adequate and pleasing place to meditate and regain control of her roiling emotions. Crisscrossing her legs, she lowered herself onto a floor mat, and slowly closed her eyes.

At the first deep intake of breath, Leila set to work on purging her soul, cleansing her thoughts while gravitating to an ocean of calm; letting its soothing waves infuse into every fiber of her being. Sadly, meditation did not have the desired effect, as visions of Spock and his new found companion kept flashing into her mind. Embittered, Leila rose and settled on the couch in the living area once again, her PADD in her lap glowing bright for her to read. At the hour of two, she was disturbed by a chime that illuminated the computer console on the wall and rose to answer.

"This is Dr. Leila K'Taari," she said to a blond cadet on the screen.

"Dr. K'Taari, Captain Kirk requests your presence on the bridge. He would like to discuss your impromptu arrival on board the Enterprise."

"I assumed the reasons delivered were made sufficiently clear," replied Leila.

"They were not," the blond said rather abruptly, "He expects you in ten minutes."

"Understood."

Rotating sharply, Leila strummed her hand over her black hair, smoothed the wrinkles out of her uniform, and marched out of her quarters to the turbolift that would take her up to the bridge. Naturally presuming Spock would be at his post, she steeled her nerves; readying herself for conflict should one arise. To her great relief, he was nowhere to be seen, and Lt. Uhura was also not in attendance. Leila kept walking, refusing to be bothered by the fact her former life mate was now enjoying the human's company.

"Ah, Leila," Kirk rose out of his command, a prominent smile brightening his azure eyes. A dimple etched in the right cheek of his handsome face, he greeted Leila. "I'm pleased you could make it."

"Dr. K'Taari, if you do not mind, Captain," she said curtly, folding her arms behind her back. She stood in front of him, her face expressionless. She pondered what else she could impart. If an explanations had to be formulated it was Spock and not her. He was the one who'd placed her in this unorthodox position.

Eyeing her closely, Jim sensed her irritation and it amused him. She was the first Vulcan unfazed by showing her dislike for him. Then again, Spock was exactly the same in manner and attitude when they'd met three years prior. They were far from liking each other nowadays, but there was no longer the bitter resentment or rivalry.

"I'm sorry," said Jim, gaining a sideways tilt of the head from Leila. He bucked his head to the right, snickering. Yes, he could be professional. Be diplomatic when it mattered. And at this point when an audience was present in the form his crewmembers; protocol was a must. He stretched out his hand, bidding her to walk with him. The pair moved silent union towards the lift. "I think imagined we would meet again under these circumstances. You gotta understand your arrival has created a stir. After you left I received a transmission from Admiral Pike. Dr. Occman is…putting it gently…pissed. He's filed an official complaint. I fear Commander Spock may be put on disciplinary action."

"Is he aware of this?" asked Leila.

"Yes, he is," answered Jim. "I had another word with Spock and he says he's willing to accept the consequences. He will prepare for the worst if he's summoned before High Command."

Leila said nothing for a singular moment and then said, "It is only what he deserves."

Jim was astonished by her remark. "You don't like him do you?"

"What gave you this impression, Captain?"

"You tell me. I mean, I get the feeling that there's something going on between the two of you."

"You rush into assumptions far too quickly, sir."

Grinning, Jim leaned against the white, solid frames of the turbolift convex parting doors; folding strong, muscular arms as he examined the Vulcan woman before him. She was extremely appealing to the eyes, even now more lovely beneath the bright lens flares that flashed vibrantly on the bridge. Her pale skin glowed like white marble; a stark contrast to her ebony hair which was plaited in a French braid that hung in one long strand down her back. Dark pupils fringed with thick lashes sparkled like millions of stars in the black night. He licked his lips, catching a breath.

Damn, she was beautiful. He inched forward, voice low and husky. "Were the two of you lovers?"

"Captain?" Leila rasped, alarmed.

"It's my assumption as you pointed out."

He watched her neck arc in an upwards motion, causing her tiny chin to droop, and her rosebud lips to draw into a tight pout. "I have nothing but the highest regards for Commander Spock. You should _always_ keep that in mind," she stated adamantly, a tinge of green coloring rising in her cheeks, and her eyes simmered.

Jim smiled saucily. Was she angry? He thought she looked even prettier. It caused a soft coppery emerald green to come to her cheeks.

"Fine, fine…whatever you say." He reached out to stroke the sensor panel with the tips of his fingers and the doors whooshed open. "Now, if you care to join me for lunch and then perhaps a tour of the ship, I'll be happy to oblige. That's if you're interested?"

Without uttering a response, Leila quietly walked onto the lift. There was no need to be coy. She was, indeed, hungry. It had been virtually six hours since she'd partaken of food and her stomach was voicing an angry demand to be fed. A swift descent deposited them in the mix of a boisterous and lively mess hall. Loud chatter echoed off the walls as uniforms of every color sat at tables spread across a spacious food gallery. Taking the captain's lead, Leila flowed into a line that had formed on the other side of the massive room; a tray in hand she shuffled passed an array of deep fried cuisine, unknown and exotic food, before spooning fresh fruit into a large bowl and retrieved a cup of carbonated water.

Jim commented on her selection. "The food isn't poisoned you know."

"I strive to maintain a proper diet, Captain." Leila looked down critically at his tray. He had two plates one full of french-fries; the other had two hamburgers loaded with the works, two cans of Pepsi, and a large slice of chocolate cake. "No toxic waste."

"Don't knock it till you try it sweet heart," he grinned.

Leila dimmed her eyes. "So much for protocol, you have a good lunch, sir," she bristled, swerving sharply to step out of the line. If the captain had hollered after her, she didn't hear him over the loud chatter as she carried her tray to a remote section of the mess hall. Just as she rested her tray on the table, she sensed someone watching her. Eyes traveling across the room, she came in contact with a dark, somber pair.

Spock was seated several tables to her right. Uhura sat beside him, giggling and laughing with two other people whose names she could not place due to the fact she'd not been properly introduced. Despite the avid conversations around him, he was taking no interest in them or the woman at this side, but rather watched her openly. She tore her gaze away, settling in a hard chair, and to her meal.

The sound of a chair being dragged across the floor seconds later sent her eyes rocketing upwards. Nonchalant, Jim plopped his tray down, a large smile dimpling his cheek. "Thanks for holding my seat," he said casually, easing on down with a smile.

"It was never my intention." She looked to her right at Spock, who was now taking an even greater interest in her and the man who had come to her table. She leaned forward, her voice hushed. "Captain, I enjoy a quiet table when I eat."

"So, do I," he said, taking a huge bite of his burger. He waved his hand. "Don't let me stop you."

"How gracious," she said flatly, spooning some of the fruit into her mouth. Briefly, she let her gaze flicker in Spock's direction. He rose, causing a slight flurry of butterflies to take flight in her stomach. For a second, she thought he was going to come over to her table. Instead, tray in hand, he went to the front of the mess hall and discarded what remained of his meal, and then departed. Leila sighed, continuing her meal without the slightest thought. Favoring to be lost in the endless babble surrounding her from all sides of the room.

The captain, however, proceeded to bombard her with questions. Personal inquiries she had no desire to answer at the present time. Curiosity about her environment did cause her to take a glimpse about the room from time to time, and it was obvious the captain's presence at her table had garnered inquisitive glances even from Uhura. Leila matched her gaze in a long, penetrating stare that made the communications officer shy away uncomfortably.

"Son-of-a bitch." A voiced boomed unpleasantly and Leila snapped her head to the left. Dr. McCoy slid into a chair at their table, his demeanor sour as he pushed his tray across the surface of the table.

"Rough day?" asked Jim, his mouth full of food.

"Rough? Ha! It's been only six seven hours and already I have a list of patients a mile long. What the hell's the matter with these people? If they can't handle space then why the hell did they join Starfleet? Pass the salt Jim."

Without a hitch, Leila reached over and handed the shaker to the Chief Medical Officer. He took it, stunned. He hadn't even realized she was sitting at the table, and looked at Jim eyebrows fused together, jerking his head toward her in question.

"Lunch date," Jim mouthed, finishing off his second burger.

"Yeah right," McCoy smirked, dashing salt on his poached eggs.

Leila hadn't caught the silent exchange and her brows twitched higher. "Pardon?"

"Uh, Bones…" Jim stammered. "If you're having it rough then perhaps you should have Dr. K'Tarri report for duty. I'm sure she has plenty of time on her hands.

Bones frowned, "Well…"

Leila's mood perked at the possibility of being put to service. "I desire to be of use Dr. McCoy, considering the circumstances, and even though our prior meeting was not particularly admirable. I believe we can come to an arrangement that will be mutually beneficial."

"Jim…" The medical officer strained, looking his direction.

"As the hobgoblin spouted," Jim interjected. "She's the best of the best."

Bones pressed his mouth firmly together, he smelt something fishy, and wondered if his friend's sudden appraisal of the Vulcan at the table was a means to end. "Well…" he said, grinning, knowing full well he was going to toss a monkey wrench in his friend's ploy, "I'm afraid it's going to bring your 'date' to screeching halt."

A huge fire burned in Jim's face and he suddenly began to cough and choke on his half eaten French fries. The color in his face deepened to a hearty purple as Leila snapped a hard gaze from McCoy and then to him. "Date?" she stated sharply. Jim reached for his Pepsi drowning his itching throat in icy suds.

He set the can down, clearing his throat. "Leila…"

"For you Captain James T. Kirk, the name is Dr. Leila K'Taari, and though I am unaccustomed to the tactless art you humans call courtship this is most highly irregular. Especially for a man who is to lead his entire crew by example by following decorum and etiquette." She rose swiftly, tray in hand, drawing one or two stares.

"Now wait a minute," cried Jim.

"Dr. McCoy I shall be present at medical bay first thing tomorrow," she said and walked away.

Rubbing his face, Jim made a growling sound, before kicking Bones in the shin. The doctor howled, grunting, glaring daggers at his old roommate. "Thanks a lot numb nuts," Jim gritted his teeth.

Bones smirked, the front of his leg still smarting. "That's what you get for siccing the Vulcan on me. It's bad enough we got to deal with one, now there's two of them."

Jim fell back in his chair, arms spreading out like an eagle. "She's harmless…" he reared forward, "and cute….and I like her."

"You?" Bones wasn't rising to the bait. "You, who'd, hump a dog if it wore a skirt."

"That was the old Jim," he cried. "I've turned over a new leaf."

"Then why did I see Cadet Carol sneak out of your quarter's moments ago?"

"I…uh, still turned over a new leaf. I'm telling you Bones there is something about this girl…the first moment I saw her there was…magic. She's perfect."

Laughing, Bones finished off the last of his eggs. He burped, shoving his plate aside. "I hate to bust your euphoric bubble, but as I was leaving my quarters to head back to medical bay, I caught a certain pointy eared bastard leaving 'Miss Perfect's' domicile. He looked pretty mad too, surprisingly."

Jim felt as if someone had punched him in the chest. "Spock."

"I think they know each other…really know each other."

Jim breathed in heavily, his jaw twitching, he played with his fries. "She says it's nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

**Saturday, August 11th 7:42am**

Leila awoke bright and early to commence her duties at medical bay. After leaving the sonic shower, Leila prepared a light breakfast and went to her bedroom to pull out her uniform. The computer module on the wall blinked to life, revealing Ashley Peterson's hearty face. Leila was pleased to see her friend, who quickly went into a detailed account of all that was transpiring on the Titan; beginning with Dr. Occman. He was ruffling quite a lot of feathers, loudly voicing his disapproval of his directive being changed at the last minute.

"We have felt the shockwaves of Dr. Occman's displeasure. Captain Kirk has informed me of the possibility Commander Spock might be brought before the council for disciplinary action," said Leila as she went to the closet and picked out her uniform. Forgoing the blue over shirt, she opted for the more traditional white medical coat and slacks.

Ashley's mouth dropped. "You're kidding?"

Leila paused, head cocking. "Kidding? I…do not have this…kidding."

"No," the middle-aged woman sighed, shaking her head. "It's an expression. Oh, forget it. I take it you encountered Spock, though I get the feeling he wasn't too hard to miss."

The Vulcan's silence peaked her interest as she watched Leila come out from behind the dressing screen to stand before a mirror and fiddle with the buttons on her coat. With her back turned, Ashley started to wish she was there in room in real time; then she would be able to read what was on Leila's face if possible. The girl was as blank as a white canvas. Censored. She couldn't fathom for the life of her why Vulcans praised such a lifestyle.

"Did he make a pass at you?" she asked after a pause.

Leila swiveled on her heels, staring at the small screen, her stoic face bearing a faint hint of a question in her eyes. "A pass?"

"Did try to hit on you…seduce…" Ashley let out a frustrated grunt. "Did he try anything?"

"If you are referring to notion that he presented me with another offer of marriage, yes, he did."

"He did what? He asked you to marry him!" Ashley Peterson's voice resonated sharply through the speakers. On the small plasma screen Leila saw her face flush red, and her clear blue eyes sparkle. "He certainly didn't waste any time. Whoa. Wait? Another offer, he's asked you to marry him twice in a span of six hours. So, what happened afterwards?"

"It is not open for discussion," Leila said, while sliding one arm into the sleeve of white medical coat and then the other; she fastened the silver buttons and smooth sturdy material down the front.

"Wow, that could only mean one thing," said Ashley.

Leila stilled, rotating slowly to face the mirror, her eyes trained on her slim fingers as they worked the last button to her coat. "I am not certain…by what you mean…" Her voice carried into silent whispers, rambling last few sentences.

Ashley's face took on a sympathetic appeal, leaning forward in her chair she said, "Hey, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it…considering the circumstances…I…"

"I truly abhor the thought of bringing our conversation to an end, but duty calls."

"Oh," cried Ashley, "of course, I have to be going anyway."

Angling her head, Leila glanced back at the computer screen, "Very well, although my schedule may become hectic at times, I shall send you a transmission whenever possible."

"Same here," Ashley smiled. "Farewell."

"And to you Dr. Peterson."

When the console flickered off, Leila took one long, last look in the mirror. Sharp. Professional. Every strand of hair in place, she nodded at the image reflected, and walked out of her bedroom. Inhaling a deep, tentative breath she left her quarters and turned east down the hallway towards the turbolift. Activity bustled in the hallway as cadets and officers made their way to their respective posts. She stepped into a full silo that had arrived at her floor and touched the sensor for Deck 5.

A low hum vibrated as the lift powered to a lower level of the ship. Inadvertently it stopped to let off the passengers, and to her misfortune Spock walked on board and the pair stood side by side alone in the turbolift. Leila wedge closer to the far side to put some distance between herself and Spock. He barely uttered a word to her, rather taking the moment to steal a glance in her direction. Leila kept her eyes fixed on the doors.

"Did you enjoy dinning with the Captain yesterday?" Spock asked breaking the silence.

"The enjoyment was certainly his and not mine," she replied in a clipped voice. "Though I must say from the distance to where you were situated you would hardly be able to decipher."

"Your discussions on the bridge I hear were most intimate."

"We were discussing your blatant disregard for the proper order of things," she turned sharply. "I am told this could lead to trouble for you with High Command."

"I am not worried about the Starfleet Council, Leila," he looked at her then. "I worry about you…and the impression you are leaving in the minds of this crew. Everyone knows the Captain Kirk is beguiling to women. Your honor could be put in jeopardy."

A greenish-copper color rose in her cheeks and her black eyes glowed like hot coals. As quickly as the rush of emotion surfaced it abated as Leila stared hard at Spock. "You speak to me of honor," she seethed through her teeth. "You, who, broke his promise of marriage to me." She tried to flee the lift, favoring any floor on the ship than the close proximity of Spock.

His hand went out quickly to stall her efforts and he pushed the emergency power to halt the lift. He advanced forward, forcing Leila back into the cold wall, trapping her. "You said you bore no ill feelings that the distance in our relationship would eventually lead to its end."

"I read studies on the subject," she implied. "I never consider for a moment its cruel fate would fall upon us." She moved to leave, he held her in place.

"I offered you marriage Leila, but you rejected my proposal," he said, his voice becoming indescribably low. Its soft timbre stimulating, soft like a gentle caress. The pulse in Leila's throat skipped to a higher rate. Her pale flesh, normally white glowed as her pupils dilated. The closeness was becoming unbearable as his heart picked up on her rhythm.

"Proposal? You make it sound like a business arrangement. And what about Uhura," Leila demanded. "You had chosen her over me. Why the sudden change? Thank goodness your father did not possess your uncertainties when it came to your mother. Otherwise he would have discarded her for another Vulcan Princess."

Spock felt though he'd been struck in the face and he took a step back. He zeroed in on her coldly. "Jealousy does not become you Leila," he said defensive. "My decision to see Uhura…"

"Jealous." She cackled. "The very hour Captain Kirk graced his presence in my life you have shadowed every corner, blocked his every advancement. It is clear who is jealous here. I have granted you freedom in all manner and respect. You have indulged in pleasures and so shall I."

"If you are using the captain to produce some manner of resentment on my part you are setting yourself up for a grave disappointment."

Leila glared at him, suddenly despising the man he'd become. Arrogant. Self-absorbed. Perhaps fate was being wise in bringing an end to their union before vows were spoken and their bond was consummated. "Good, then nothing shall trouble you. Know this Spock, the woman I once was, sweet and subservient, she is gone for good and that is all because of you. Good day." She touched the sensor and the lift resumed journey to Deck 5 and without another word she filed out. Never once looking behind her shoulder.

()()()()

"Dr. K'Taari, you're late," Leonard McCoy said, taking his eyes off his medical tricorder long enough to look at the Vulcan that had entered sick bay. He swore he could punch Jim in the mouth. Mr. Spock, he'd most certainly strangle. He was responsible for this infuriating situation he'd forced everyone into. If it weren't for his meddling Dr. Occman would be on board. Now, he had to deal with a species of people well known to be stoic, unreadable and extremely reserved.

"My apologies Dr. McCoy," she walked to him, arms behind her back. "I was kept occupied."

"I don't appreciate tardiness, especially from those I work with," he snapped. "We have a very busy schedule and no time to waste."

Leila inhaled sharply. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he crossed the floor handing her a personal tricorder. "This little gadget is your life. Try not to lose it."

"I am familiar with the device," she said, mildly irritated by his notion that she was unfamiliar with the medical units and devices outfitted throughout the entire facility. "Do you have some work that I could attend?"

"Nothing but the usual aches and pains that arises on any ship." McCoy looked her squarely in the face, before pointing in another. "Room 1 is yours."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy."

In an instant she was halfway across the room, entering a private chamber where a cadet was suffering from a nasty case of Herpes VI. He cringed; a textbook image of the rabid disease flashed in his mind. He had no desire to see the disease up close and personal and thank goodness the patient was a girl and demanded a female physician. Perhaps Dr. K'Tarri was of some use to him.

The next several days went by seemingly with McCoy and Leila working side by side without a trace of hostility. At the quarter of one, McCoy began to pack his personal effects into his desk. Turning to Leila, he watched as she sat at her own desk, fingers flying across a halo screen. "It's lunchtime. We can get out of here. Nurse Chapel has just returned she can take it from here. Anything major and she can notify one of us."

"I have no appetite at this time Dr. McCoy, but thank you," she replied without deterring from her task.

"Right. I leave you in charge until I return."

"That must pain you," said Leila.

Turning sharply McCoy exited sick bay, muttering something about Vulcans. Leila's ears twitched, picking up on the derogatory words, and inhaled deeply. Obviously, Dr. McCoy's experience with her race had not been pleasant. She pondered a reason for his offense before casting the inquiry aside to study a tissue sample of the Herpes VI she had biopsied from her patient. It wasn't as serious as most cases she'd studied but the girl was kept out of the general population until she improved.

Suddenly, the doors parted to a loud array of screaming and cursing; leaving her somewhat bewildered. A slight man of average height and thinning brown hair was carried into sick bay by two other personnel. He, like the others, wore a red pullover indicting on officer of the Engineering or Security division. "Watch me bloody leg yah blithering idiots! Christ!"

The men shuffled dancing almost in semi-circles as they worked together to lay him on one of the tables. "T-That vexin' little imp," the man screamed again. "Wait till I get meh hands on him, I'll kill him!" He wriggled and writhed on the surface of the table, twitching like a worm. Leila, still seated, observed the spectacle and his overly dramatic performance. He was clutching his left leg. His pants leg was ripped, revealing the lower limb mangle, flesh torn as a portion of bone jutted from the muscle.

"It hurts! Christ! It hurts! Don't stand around yah nitwits, fetch McCoy. Get Dr. McCoy!" He bellowed at his colleagues that were still standing around unsure of what to do next.

"Dr. McCoy is away on lunch," Leila said finally advancing to the table. "I am in charge until he arrives."

Sweat beaded Montgomery Scotts forehead, drizzling down his face and neck. He craned his head, glancing up at the Vulcan present. "Bloody hell! Commander Spock, did yah undergo a sex change?"

Leila flinched with a start, eyes closing as the outrageous remark settled in her mind. "No," she let out slowly. "It appears an introduction is necessary. I am Dr. Leila K'Tarri, Dr. Leonard McCoy's Chief Surgeon. He is away on lunch, so I will be assisting you." She retrieved her medical tricorder and signed into it. "If you will kindly tell me what happened, I shall have you processed as quickly possible."

"Processed?" Scotty cried, "Yah make it sound as if you're 'bout to toss me into a blender lass."

Leila slowly moved the device over the man lying before her and asked, "Do you care to explain how this happened?"

Scotty looked at her incredulously. "Are yeh blind lass? I broke meh leg!"

"It appears to be a compound fracture of the tibia," she assessed and touched her badge to make contact with Nurse Chapel. "It will require surgery to set the bone, and several hours in a regenerative cast."

A voluminous blond soared into the room, her chest heaving emphasizing her bountiful breasts as she caught her breath. Her white uniform was blindingly white beneath the fluorescent bulbs. Leila grimaced, slightly annoyed. Amorous men had ventured into sickbay, feigning illness, and Leila knew it was due to the vibrant nurse. Despite Nurse Chapel's colorful nature, she was a sharp and adequate assistant.

"Nurse Chapel, prepare…" She glanced his way; having failed to retrieve her patient's name.

"Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott…now…patch me up woman!"

"Yes," Leila said tightly. "Nurse Chapel, prepare Lt. Commander Scott for surgery…and while you are there administer 2cc of hyperglypherine morphine."

"Yes, doctor."

Leila gestured to the two men that had remained in the room. "Will you gentlemen roll him into the next room and ask Nurse Stevens and Eli to change him into a surgical gown."

"Right away, ma'am," one of them said, pushing the table into the next room.

"Perhaps you should notify Dr. McCoy," stated Nurse Chapel.

Leila looked in the woman's direction. "Perhaps…but I am Chief Surgeon. I believe I have everything under control." She waited for Nurse Chapel to contradict what she assessed, but the woman simply nodded and went to do as she was instructed. At that, Leila went to prepare for the procedure. Stripping off her clothes, she stepped into a decontamination chamber that cleansed every area of her body. By time she arrived in operating room, her patient was ready.

"Vitals are stable doctor," said Nurse Chapel.

"R-Ready when y-yeh are lass," slurred Scotty.

"He is awake," Leila said with the slight tilt of the head.

"It's safer that way," answered Nurse Chapel, "but the lower half of his body is completely paralyzed. You're good to go Dr. K'Tarri."

"Very well." Leila moved into position to accept a scalpel from one of the other nurses in attendance. "Since you are in full possession of your mental faculties Lt. Commander Scotty, perhaps you can enlighten me on what caused this mishap." The sound of snoring reached her sensitive ears and she turned to see her patient sleeping. She peered at Nurse Chapel.

"The morphine tends to have that effect on some people," she shrugged.

"I see," said Leila, working efficiently to reset the bone and within thirty minutes she was finished, and was searing the wound close.

"Wow," Nurse Chapel cried baffled. "You're good. I've never seen anyone work that fast."

"I accept your compliment Nurse Chapel," Leila stepped away from table to discard her bloody gloves in the incinerator. "You can dress the wound."

She exited the OR in time to see Dr. McCoy returning far sooner than she anticipated and he had a guest in the form of Captain Kirk. McCoy looked at her curiously and then saw Nurse Stevens and Eli wheel Scotty out of the OR followed closely by Nurse Chapel. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Lt. Commander Scotty suffered a compound fracture of the Tibia bone," stated Leila. "My deduction is that he fell from a great height. I had to reset the bone; there was no time to await your return. You did leave me in charge, sir."

"Yeah, I did." McCoy grimaced. "Great. The first serious injury to befall this place and I miss out on it." He headed to Recovery room where Nurse Chapel was adjusting the flow of morphine to be administered to Scotty. She smiled brightly at him. He came over to bed to gain a good look at Scotty now dreaming peacefully.

"All is well Dr. McCoy. Dr. K'Tarri did an impeccable job."

"I bet."

Leila stood just beyond the pair inside the room, observing McCoy. "I was unable to obtain a reason for this misfortunate incident."

"He probably caught Keenser climbing the pipes and steel shafts in the Engine Room again, and scrambled after him."

"What would possess someone to do such a thing?"

McCoy turned in her direction. "Oh right, you haven't met the little critter as of yet. He's a notorious climber; a strange, odd alien creature that works in the Engine Room with Scotty."

Leila processed the information, before rotating to exit the room. "If you do not need me Dr. McCoy, I shall adjourn to lunch. It appears I have managed to work up an appetite."

"All right," he said, "and good work Dr. K'Tarri."

She nodded and stepped through the sliding doors to return to her workstation and paused when she saw the captain get up from a chair. "How's Scotty?"

"Lt. Commander Scott is well. He will not rouse for another hour or two due to the effects of the morphine. It is best you return to bridge and return at a more suitable hour.

"I'll do that," he grinned. "Are you ready?"

She hesitated momentarily, somewhat confused. "I do not understand."

"The tour of the Enterprise, my ship, my baby," Jim said excitedly. "You said you wanted to have a look around, so, I'm here to do the honors."

"Captain, I do not recall expressing a desire to have an excursion around the ship." She placed her medical tricorder on her desk. "Besides, I have yet to partake lunch. Your timing is off. Good day to you Captain." She walked passed him at a brisk pace, leaving sick bay. She heard his charging footsteps but didn't slow her pace. Turning left, she hopped onto the first turbolift already clustered with a sea of bodies to ride down to the Mess Hall.


	9. Chapter 9: The Enterprise: Part III

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter IX: The Enterprise: Part III

**THE ENTERPRISE: THE LOUNGE**

**Thursday, September 20****th**** 3:26pm**

"An aggressive non-small cell carcinoma. Damn! Is someone on my ship about to drop dead, Dr. K'Tarri?" Jim Kirk inquired hovering nonchalantly above Leila, reviewing the information displayed on her PADD. A ghastly image of a cancerous lung made his stomach churn, but he was willing to suffer a stiff bout of nausea if he was given this opportunity to speak with her. To his dismay, she had been avoiding him the last several weeks. Whenever they crossed paths, it was always inopportune time for her to speak…or she was far too busy to spend one fleeting moment with him. It was discouraging however Jim was not a quitter. He liked challenges and Leila was proving to be quite a trial.

Immediately, Leila slapped the protective flap onto her PADD, covering the digital document. Her eyes shot heavenward in grim disapproval as she stared at Jim. "Captain," her voice was tart as if she had something sour to drink. "This is highly irregular."

"Just taking an interest," he said, smiling and slinked into the private booth she occupied. Leila's mouth popped open to make an objecting, then figured what would be the point. She should be used to the Captain taking liberties whenever he chose. "I mean underneath this sexy exterior beats the heart of an intellect."

Leila rested the upper portion of her back against the padded booth. "I know," she said, packing her PADD into her little medical kit. "While on leave from medical bay, I managed to pull your files. Your test scores were off the chart."

His eyes danced happily. "Checking up on me were you, though I must say you've crossed the line. Pulling an officer's file without his or her authorization is a huge no."

"I wanted a clear picture of the man who is liable for eight hundred lives including my own. And to see if you is worthy of the task at hand," she replied blatantly.

Lowering jaw throbbing, Jim drew back defensively. "I'm more than capable of seeing to the safety of my crew."

"We will see," Leila said, and checked the time, rising steadily with her possession close at hand. "If you will excuse me Captain. I have patients to attend to."

Jim held up his hands. "Whoa. Wait a minute," he indicated to chair, demanding in unexpressed words that she take a seat. Obediently, Leila sank slowly to the cushioned chair, setting her medical kit aside. She laced her fingers together, resting them on her lap. "What is the problem here?"

She inclined her head to the left. "I am not certain by what you mean Captain?"

"First off, it's Jim. And I would really like it if you'd address me as such. Second, why is it when I get within two feet of you, you up and disappear as if I got the plague?"

"That is hardly feasible, Captain. There has not been a plague in three hundred years," stated Leila.

"It's an expression, uh, forget it." Jim muttered, shaking his head. He clawed his hands through his short cropped hair, while struggling to get a handle on his riled emotions. It was painfully obvious he was getting nowhere with Leila. Perhaps Bones was right. Maybe he was way out of his territory when came to the Vulcan beauty. She was a conundrum. A puzzle of a thousand pieces he was having a rough time putting together.

"I fear you do not look well Captain," Leila said after a pause.

"Hmm, oh, it's just a headache." He answered rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Leila inched forward in her chair, interested. "How often has this been happening?"

"More often than usual," he admitted. "In fact, since the day I was promoted to the rank of Captain. It's just stress, nothing for you to worry about."

"Perhaps not," she said, coming to her feet and going to stand in front of him. Slender fingers glided across his short, spikey hair to palm the back of his head; angling it backwards, she took a small pen sized flash light out her coat pocket. "Open your eyes, sir," she instructed. She waved the instrument in a horizontal motion, examining the back of his pupils for abnormalities.

Jim felt his scalp sear as though it was on fire. Leila's touch had come so unexpectedly he was scarcely prepared for how he would react. Every single nerve ending in his body became electrified. The pulse in his throat kicked into overdrive and his mouth was unexpectedly dry. For a second he thought she was going to kiss him. She was leaning in far too close, examining his eyes. He caught a faint whiff of her scent. It was clean, feminine with a distinct hint of lavender oils. He took a deep breath, his eyes settling on her full lips, before traveling down the slope of her neck.

"You were right." Leila broke away, and Jim was saddened to lose her touch so soon. She pocketed the little instrument, her eyes still assessing him. "I see no irregularities, however, if the headaches continue to trouble you I suggest you speak with Dr. McCoy or—" She scribbled on a note pad and pressed the small sheet into his hand.

He flipped the sheet of paper and quirked an eyebrow. "The ship's counselor?"

"I believe discussing whatever problems that ails you is far better medicine than a prescription."

"Do I look like I need a therapist?" he asked cynically.

Leila analyzed him censoriously. The captain was most certainly the type of man who would never admit to his own frailties. "You need something."

His mouth wriggled sourly, "A sense of humor. I never would've guessed it from a Vulcan." Coming to his feet, he crumpled the paper into a tiny ball, and shoved it into his pocket. "Okay. I'll take you up on your offer if you take me up on mine."

Leila flinched, her eyebrow arching higher. "Your offer, sir?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "The tour of the ship…remember. You keep putting it off."

"Captain, back at Starfleet I studied the schematics of virtually every ship and transport vessel including the Enterprise. I deem a tour of the ship to be irrelevant and completely unnecessary."

"Reading blueprints is nothing compared to seeing it with your own eyes. Come on," he said cajolingly. "It's not like you're needed at sick bay. I'm sure Bones is glad to be rid of you for a couple hours. He says you're stealing a good number of his patients."

"Bones?" Leila inquired, confusion mirrored in her eyes.

"Dr. McCoy. It's his nickname," replied Jim.

"Nickname," her oval eyes came together in slight annoyance. "How quaint? I trust you do not have one for me."

"Actually, I do…Funny Face." His smile reached his eyes, displaying the dimple in his cheek.

She stiffened. "Is there something humorous about my face Captain?"

"I meant no disrespect. It's the title of this really, really old movie about a girl who becomes a supermodel."

"So, beauty is all that matters to you," she voiced, looking him over sternly, before turning to make her way out of the lounge. There were quite a number of people in attendance at this hour; officers and cadets enjoying a peaceful solace after an arduous days work. A few hardly took interest in her and the captain's conversation and those that did immediately averted their eyes as she stalked out of the room.

Jim took chase, walking backwards in front of her, glancing behind his shoulder so he wouldn't trip or run into anyone. "No, beauty isn't all that matters," he quickly stated, "but I'd be a liar if I didn't say that it was an issue for me. Come on, you got to be attracted to a person of the opposite sex. I can't have sex with someone who makes my stomach turn. I'm sure it's the same with you."

Pausing, Leila spun around abruptly, her eyes cold. "You are mistaken, Captain. A person's beauty does not hold sway in my life. And the fact it is even a factor tells me what manner of person you are." Her hand brushed a sensor to summon a turbo lift and she stepped inside the empty conveyor. "You can take the next one. Apparently, there is not enough room for myself or your massive ego."

He bolted, jumping inside right as the doors were closing. She looked at him restraining her astonishment, staring into his grinning face. "Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Pity," she said derisively.

"Why do constantly see the worst in me?"

"Because I know what you are after," she spoke forwardly. "And you are not going to get very far. So, you might as well quit while you can still maintain what is left of your pride."

A palm pressed to the wall, Jim eased closer, his mouth branding a smile on his face. He gazed at Leila heatedly, causing her to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "So," he said huskily. "It's been on your mind."

Heat rose to her cheeks, delivering a coppery green color, sending a wave of alarm throughout her body. She saw him take a step forward and then another, lifting a hand to bring the turbolift to a halt. Her eyes flickered upwards, coming into contact with his brilliant eyes. He was taller than her by at least three inches. Cerulean orbs normally twinkling with character were now boring into her with intense desire. It pierced her to the bone.

Leila diverted her eyes, feeling utterly ridiculous, yet at the same time opening to an overwhelming longing rising from the depths of her soul. Her thoughts grew muddled, disarrayed, clashing with intense feelings she hardly registered. It was different from what she experienced with Spock but not less potent. She squeezed her eyes shut when his fingers tipped her chin, her heart drumming like the wings of humming bird in her abdomen. Her breath caught at the feel of his lips. It was a sweet, soft peck.

Leaning back, he brushed her cheek saying, "Open your eyes Leila." They fluttered open and he smiled.

"That was highly irregular, Captain." Her voice was weak, coming in soft pants.

He grinned. "You keep using that word."

"Inappropriate."

He nestled closer, resting both hands on the wall behind her head. "Perhaps, but we're both adults Leila." He took her mouth again, this time with expertise and desperation. Roping his arms about her narrow waist, he cradled her to him, kissing her in earnest. He'd waited for this moment a long time. From the instant he laid eyes on her at the Officer and Cadet Ball.

To his surprise and glee, she demonstrated a zeal that sent his heart galloping. He stroked inside her mouth with his tongue, exploring the warm cavern, familiarizing himself with her taste, devouring her slowly. Leila suddenly jerked away at the queer feel of his clever tongue, gasping for breath, her head dropping. "This is h-highly irregular," she said breathless.

Jim allowed a groan to seep pass his lips, and pressed his body closer to hers. She felt so good in his arms. Tasted so sweet. He was intent on taking her lips for a final time. She barred his attempt. Planting her hands on his muscled chest, she shoved him away. "You are out of line, sir." She fixed hair; tucking in several strands that had come loose from the tight bun in which it was held.

"How am I out of line?" he almost screamed, his nerves shot. His body was now pulsating with need, directing a flow of blood to his already throbbing member. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were all for it."

She gawked at him, stunned by his sudden irrational behavior. "Perhaps," she admitted. "But it was a mere oversight, a lapse in judgment. One I shall not repeat."

"Yeah," Jim said thickly. "Neither will I." He engaged the lift and it resumed its present course, depositing Leila at medical bay. He watched her walk away, exhibiting a calm manner; acting as though nothing had transpired between them.

He stood rooted in the open turbolift, gazing after her like a horny schoolboy. Catching a few curious glances, he activated the conveyor, and headed to the bridge. Stepping to his post, he came into eye contact with Spock, and noted a hint of animosity radiating from his First Officer's dark eyes. Jim was no man's fool; he understood clearly the Vulcan still carried a torch for Leila. And he began to speculate where Uhura now stood in his life.

"Status report, Mr. Spock," he said, sitting in his chair.

"Yes, Captain."

()()()()

Days after the incident, Jim's brain was still wired. His hormones on overdrive, he had trouble sleeping. Even worse, he hadn't been able to get Leila's taste from off his lips, much less out of his head. He'd see her from time to time, acting completely oblivious to his presence; or addressing him in a stern tone when the situation called. He hated when she behaved this way and longed to break down her reserves. She continued to eat by herself—though some members of the medical personnel would join her—and it took every strength in his body not to join her as he normally had for the last month.

He wasn't going to look like he desperate. And he certainly wasn't going to hound her. A side of him knew she wanted him, foreseeing how she melted like pudding in his arms. But it was probably hard for her. She was a Vulcan after all; raised to suppress all emotion. The kiss they shared in the turbolift was undoubtedly the wildest thing she ever done in her life.

"What's the matter with you," McCoy demanded. "You've been acting all weird." Jim spooned a heaping a macaroni and cheese, before slopping the whole mess back onto his plate. "And cut that out I'm trying to eat."

"Sorry, dad, am I annoying you?"

"What's annoying is that pathetic look you're parading on your face the last few days. You look like a sick puppy."

"Sick puppy—?"

"Captain," Sulu addressed him, approaching with a tray of oriental cuisine. "We will reach the Endora system in three hours. All preparations are being made to journey into the forest moon orbiting the planet."

"It's about time," said Jim. "I could good do with some dry land underneath my feet. And Mr. Sulu, please, no Starfleet business at the lunch table."

"Yes sir," replied the helmsman.

They ate in relative silence, once in a while discussing the mission to the planet. It was to be a twelve man team with six members of the command center and six security personnel. For safety precautions and the assurance of a speedy escape in case of trouble, they were going to beam down to planet.

At the end of lunch, Kirk and McCoy made their way to weapons room. "Ah, Mr. Spock," Jim said cheerily, encountering the Vulcan along the way.

"Captain," he answered abrasively.

Jim dismissed the unfriendliness in his voice. "Ready for a little action?"

"I am at all times prepared for whatever circumstance that may arise, sir."

"Good," said Jim, clapping him on the arm, and entered the weapons room.

Phaser pistols strapped to their waists, Jim and his team made up of: Uhura, Spock, McCoy, Chenkov and Carol and six members of security made their way to the transporter room, where they were greeted by a fully recovered Scotty. Surprisingly, Leila was already in attendance. Knelt on the floor, she was busy securing several vases and what looked to be garden shears into a large satchel.

"And just where do think you're going Dr. K'Tarri?" Jim asked, disliking the way his heart jumped at the sight of her.

She rose swinging the pack across her shoulders. "If you would permit me, Captain, but I am going with you on this expedition."

"Like hell you are?" he blurted out, and then wished he could take back his outburst.

"With all due respect, Captain," Leila began. "But the forest moon of Endora is a planet bearing little study or understanding. I wish to gather samples of plant life and document any creatures we encounter." She explained with a determination of not being swayed from this mission. "I believe our objective is to seek out new life forms and civilizations—"

"Who's in charge of medical bay?" Bones interrupted.

"Dr. Roberts. I believe he has everything well in hand." She answered.

"In hand or not," said Jim, signaling everyone else to take their position on the platforms. "You're not coming with us."

"Perhaps Captain, you have failed to grasp the purpose of your duties, which are in fact, hindering mine."

"I'm hindering your duties?"

"Precisely," she replied. "I take my duties and any available opportunity to analyze new life forms quite seriously. So should you Captain. It is my impression Starfleet would appreciate samples of the local wildlife to be imparted in their archives. I am well trained in preserving species of plant life for proper examination at more admirable time."

"Fine," Jim rasped, "You can take Carol's place."

The lithe blond immediately went to an offensive. "B-but Captain…"

"Enough." He said silencing any dispute. "Return to your post on the bridge. Dr. K'Tarri, please join us." His words were cryptic, filled with bitterness. Leila sensed some level of resentment toward her but did not let it trouble her. As she went up the stairs she was struck by a wall of hatred coming from Carol. The ensign stomped childishly out of the transport room, arms crossed.

Weaving through a tight net of bodies, she bumped shoulders with Spock, and took her place at the very back of the platform. She knew he was watching her. Rather than acknowledge him she kept her eyes tightly focused on an indiscreet object on the floor.

"Captain," Spock voiced.

"Not a word Mr. Spock," said Jim. "Kirk to the bridge, Sulu come in."

"Yes, Captain."

"You have the conn."

"Yes sir."

Turning his attention to Scotty who was residing behind protective glass shield he said, "Beam us down, Scotty."

"Yes, sir," replied the ship's engineer. "I'll send yeh gear down once yah arrive."

**ENDORA **

**Wednesday, September 26****th**** 1:05pm **

The forest moon of Endora was immense. An abundance of trees and wild plant life dominated the landscape. Notably, some trees were recognizable and indigenous to earth. Giant oak and redwoods towered hundreds of feet into the sky, massive in girth, they were large enough for two small shuttles to fit through. It took Leila a minute to adjust to the cool, temperate climate. While it was well into the afternoon, a faint mist loomed into the atmosphere. It was quiet, hardly a sound echoed; except for the rustle of leaves in the wind.

"We're strangers in an unknown land everyone," said Jim, strapping a pack that awaited him. He nodded to Chenkov; the Russian navigator was busy with a console device. "Are we a go, Chenkov?"

"Yes Captain, we are linked to ship's tracking device." Chenkov replied in a thick accent.

"Good." Jim swept his gaze over his tiny band. "Stay, close, no wondering off."

It was decided to head east in hopes of locating the nearest watering hole, for most species of animals and perhaps indigenous beings needed water to survive. For three hours, Jim led his crewmembers through the dense forest, using a sabre to chop his way through the dense foliage when passes became impenetrable.

By chance, they reached a clearing beside a gently flowing stream, and Jim gave the order for them to rest. Sighs of exhaustion emerged from the group, some hitting the ground to ease their aching feet. Leila did not follow the others in suite. The last few hours she'd been industriously taking images of the landscape with holographic camera. Unloading her gear, retrieving two vacuum sealed jars, she hopped across the small stream, climbing the bank to venture into the woods in the opposite side of the stream.

"Leila," Jim barked, hands to his hips. "Stay close, this place could be dangerous."

She gaze at him sideways, "You have my signal Captain, and I have work to do."

Jim muttered a curse. Fingers setting his phaser pistol to stun, he ordered the others to stay put, and leapt across the stream into the alien woodland. The fogged having lifted the forest became a miracle of green. Sun light poured through an emerald canopy and the world seem to come to life with vibrant caws and screeches from birds and animals he'd never heard before. It left him on edge. After ten minutes of searching, he grew agitated, for it seem as though Leila had completely disappeared. He walked several more meters, calling out to her. He became tenser when he received no response.

Crying out her name a second time, he nearly shot four feet into the air when a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned sharply, drawing his weapon. "Jesus," he cried, coming in contact with her. He secured his weapon, his lips curling up in disapproval. "Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"Forgive me," she said simply. "I was in a good position to take a picture of an odd looking field rodent, scared off now by your bellowing. Do not worry I have nimble fingers."

"Whatever," he said vexed. "You need to stay with the group."

"Once I have gathered the specimens I need," she said, removing the shears. She dropped to one knee, carefully snipping a unique array of exotic plants. A centipede crawled across her wrist and she lowered the shears.

"Centipede," said Jim.

"Yes," she replied, allowing the arthropod to crawl onto her hand.

"Drop it. It could be poisonous."

"Your assumptions are correct," Leila said. "You see the vibrant colors, bright blue and orange. It is a warning flag to predators, mainly birds." She shifted resting her hand on the ground and watched it wriggle away. Gathering her shears, she resumed clipping tender sprigs of plant.

"Aren't you done yet?" Jim demanded.

Leila paused. "In hurry are we?"

"Yeah," he looked around. "This place is too quiet for my taste. It's giving me the creeps."

"Maybe you need to occupy your mind, Captain," she said, handing him one of the vases. "Here. Add some soil and set the pressure gauge to .421milibars. I want take back a live specimen of this plant." Without a word he took the jar and shovel, dropping to his knees, and started to scoop some of the earth into the jar. "Do not pack it too tightly."

"I'm from Iowa," he muttered.

"Meaning," said Leila.

"It's farm country. I did this sort of thing all the time."

Extending his arm, he gave her the vase, their fingers brushing in the exchange. Jim felt a tightening in his chest, a quickening sensation. Leila, however, remained unfazed, positioning the plant inside the jar. Her indifference irked him. "Aren't we going talk about it?"

Leila hesitated, her fingers hovering over the opening. "It? To what or 'it' are referring?"

"The k-Kiss—!" Jim blurted and glanced swiftly behind his shoulders. He turned his eyes boring into her. "The kiss we shared in the lift."

She swerved on her knees, staring at him fully. "Captain, as I have spoken before it was a brief lapse in judgment."

"No, it wasn't and you know it," he told her. "We had a connection."

She rose abruptly dusting the dirt off her white pants. Bending down, she retrieved the sealed jar, her eyes grazing the man appearing earnest about breaking decorum; violate principle. "What we have is a failure to respect boundaries and maintain etiquette."

"I respect more than you hold me to believe," he said. "But I won't deny we have an attraction to each other."

Leila shook her head. Holding the vase to her chest, she started to where the others were camped. She heard Jim moving behind her.

"Leila!"

"Captain, please," she scolded. "This is extremely inappropriate."

A tight squeeze gripped her hand and she was thrust to the ground. She immediately struggled as Jim climbed on top of her. Instinct revved to life. She jabbed him brutally in the side with her knee, knocking him clean off her. Rolling, Leila sprang to her feet, ready to break into a run. Jim tackled her, climbing on top.

He was panting heavily, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Goddamn it girl!" He pushed the full weight of his body on her. "I'm not trying to attack you. Look!"

Leila collected just enough of her thoughts to look in the general direction he was pointing. It was indistinct, at first, and for second she though it was an extension to the trees; a large shadow. It moved. It was a enormous creature, roughly seven meters in length. It moved in stealth grace among the dense shrubs, leaping onto the bark of a massive tree. Yellow eyes peer beneath thick, hooded flesh; the blue-greyish tone on its powerful body aided in blending into the shades that came and went as clouds passed before the sun. A forklike tongue snaked out its mandible jowls.

Large claws clamped into the wood as it ascended the tree and powered into the air on strong, dexterous leg muscles. It hopped from one tree to another before diving on an unseen prey. Leila felt her insides clench as she heard a defenseless animal squeal in agony. Seconds later she heard feasting and the crunch of bone.

"Captain," she whispered. "What was that creature?"

"You're asking me?" he returned, drawing out his phaser. "Okay, road trip is over. I suddenly like to be off this rock."

"I concur," she replied, easing onto her back, and stared deeply into his eyes. "You can remove yourself from me."

"Uh, yeah," he said, moving away regrettably.

Ill fortune came in the form of Spock who happened on upon them right as Jim was getting to his feet. He stood frozen like a statue, completely stunned. His eyes fell on Leila. She looked at him once and turned away, opting to fix her hair and straighten out her clothes. Yet her hands shook the whole time. Was it because they saw the creature? Or was it because Spock had witnessed the captain and her in an intimate position? She pushed to her feet, gathering the jars and her shears, thinking why should it matter.

"It's not what you think," Jim explained. "There was this creature—"

Spock dismissed his attempt at an explanation. "Captain, we must return the Enterprise."

"After seeing that thing, I'm all for it." Jim proceeded to walk back to their rest area. Shooting a gaze back to where he had last seen the creature, making light of his steps.

"Captain," Spock strained.

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan pulled in breath, his arms crooked behind his back. "We have received a distress signal from the U.S.S Titan."

"The Titan?"

Leila emerged beside them. "Did you say the U.S.S Titan?"

"Yes," he answered, eyes barely resting on her. "Mr. Sulu obtained a weak transmission less than ten minutes ago, indicating an attack had befallen the ship. He is preparing to rendezvous to its specific location but not unless we return."

"Well, duh. He can't leave without me, the Captain." Jim took Leila by the arm, moving swiftly through forest.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled.

"I know! I know!" He barked, meeting up with the others, and spoke into his communicator. "Kirk to engineering. Scotty, mark our position. Get us out of here!"

An instant later all twelve crewmembers were on the Enterprise. Jim dispatched the security team. One of the security officers offered to carry Leila's satchel and equipment to her quarters. For a strange reason, Leila was glad to be aboard the ship; normally she loathed leaving an expedition early. There were so many interesting things she'd seen; species and plant life that still needed to be documented. It would take a good five years to gather all the Intel she knew would find. However the creature she'd beheld stirred something terrifying within her. While her interest in the planet was tickled, she was in no rush to return to Endora.

Jim left for the bridge; Uhura and Chenkov in tow. McCoy took off to prep the medical bay just in case. The communications officer paused momentarily at the doors to look back at her Vulcan lover. "Are you coming?" she inquired of Spock.

He responded. His gaze was firm on Leila. "Yes, I will join you in a moment."

Malice burned in Uhura's deep, brown eyes. She glared at Leila and quickly departed to follow Captain Kirk to the bridge. Leila was ready for a dispute, yet decided to leave quietly. Spock barred her path. She saw he was using every ounce of strength to rein in his temper. She was shocked and appalled by the nature of his conduct. When by right she was the one who should be furious.

"Lt. Commander Scott, may we have the room."

"Aye, Commander." Scotty smelled drama in the air and was more than happy to leave the Vulcans to their dispute.

Silence resounded at the hush of the doors closing. Leila felt the intensity of the room build like a pressure tank and veered away from his forceful stare. "What were you doing?" he demanded. "Do you any idea how it would look if someone else had seen you? Do you even care what people are already saying now?"

"Do you suppose it matters to me?" She replied, unfeelingly.

"It matters to me!" He said harshly and looked away, feeling a rupture of emotion. He retreated to the far side of the transport room, fearing he might do her harm. He swallowed a lump in his throat; the bond they once shared, straining to the surface. His spine went ram rod straight at the soft motion of her footsteps. He listened as the doors parted and knew he was alone. Spock remained in the transport room. He strived to get a hold of his thoughts, yet all that replayed in his mind was the image of the Captain on top of Leila, nestled between her legs.

He departed when Captain Kirk summoned; demanding to know where he had been. He embellished the truth reporting he had been the lavatory. He took his post, glancing in Uhura's direction. Her face was steel and eyes unfriendly. He knew there would be words tonight. The last few months of their relationship, there had been nothing but words. Unfortunately, this was not the right moment to dwell on his current situation.

"Captain, Titan ship in range," said Chenkov. "ETA three minutes."

"Lt. Uhura, scan radio waves," said Kirk.

"I already have Captain," she replied, pressing on an earpiece. "I am reading nothing except the distress signal."

"Let's hope someone is out there," he adjusted in his chair. "Activate view screen." The audio visual device came on and to everyone's horror revealed the devastating remains of the U.S.S Titan.


	10. Chapter 10: The Lost

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter X: The Lost

**THE ENTERPRISE: THE BRIDGE**

**Wednesday, September 26th 5:26pm**

A collective gasp arose in the bridge, the sound rocketing to the pit of Captain James T. Kirk's stomach. He surged to his feet, grim eyes fused on the view screen. His heart rapped against his ribcage like a trapped bird. What remained of a mighty flagship—the U.S.S. Titan—now drifted in broken fragments like pieces of unwanted space garbage. Beyond the haunting graveyard a bleak, grey planet orbited ever so slowly around a distant sun. Anger speared him into action; encouraged by grave bits of memory incorporated from the Nero Incursion.

His face pinched tight with rage, his brows furrowed. Jim was steered by a new sense of leadership and responsibility. "Activate shields!" He commanded.

"Shields up at maximum, Captain," replied Spock.

"Uhura scan for enemy frequencies. I want to find the son-of- a bitch responsible and send them a message," Jim said heatedly, his blood boiling.

"That would be most unwise, Captain," Spock warned, rotating in his chair. "Federation guidelines forbid the use of lethal force unless we have been fired upon."

"Spare me the sermon, Mr. Spock," Jim seethed through his teeth. "Members of Starfleet were viciously attacked by an unknown vessel. I believe that's grounds for kicking some ass."

He stalked across the floor of the bridge in huge strides to Uhura's station. "Anything?" he demanded earnestly.

"No trace of the enemy ship, sir," she said, "but the distress signal is growing faint and appears to be coming from that uncharted planet. There is a chance some of the U.S.S Titan's crew could've boarded an escape shuttle and headed to the planet."

"Which does not seem logical Captain," Spock interjected. "Surely such vessels could be manned to the nearest Starfleet Space station."

"Unless they had no choice," Kirk said hotly, spanning his gaze to a female cadet dressed in blue. "Ensign Benet, what is your reading on the planet?"

The plucky blond propped to attention; taking a brief moment to wipe a single tear from underneath her eyelash. Ensign Carol Benet was an atmospheric scientist. Her fingers glided across the smooth sensor panel, the computer probing and analyzing the planet's atmosphere. She shook her head, the readings were grim.

"Sensors are off the chart, Captain," she said. "I'm getting high readings of methane, ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, much similar to the atmosphere of Jupiter. Conditions on the planet's surface are apparently stable, only the air is toxic." She shifted in her chair to glance up at Jim. "It's virtually a 'No Man's Land, sir."

"But there could be survivors," Jim insisted.

Uncertainty settled on her delicate features, an expression of down appeared in her dazzling blue eyes. Her bottom lip curled into her rosebud mouth. "If some members of Titan's crew survived, it is highly unlikely they'll be able to withstand the climate for too long."

Determination edged Jim's handsome face. "Mr. Spock...Mr. Sulu walk with me. Chenkov, you have the conn and maintain your position."

"Yes Captain," answered the ship's navigator.

Captain Kirk, his First Officer, and helmsman headed to turbolift where using the communicator, he summoned McCoy and told him to meet them in the hangar bay.

A brow arched in interest as Spock said, "A plan in motion Captain?"

"Not a plan," Jim said looking straight ahead. "A rescue mission."

Seconds later they arrived in the lowest level of the ship and entered an expansive region. The hangar bay was in a flurry of activity. Technicians busily maintained Starcrafts and speeders. Some handled cargo. Jim beckoned two members of personnel and enlightened them on the situation. Environmental suits were made ready at their disposal. The suits were in all three division colors with the Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece. Each featured breathing equipment, a helmet and oxygen tanks, for use outside of a Class M environment.

McCoy entered, his countenance disclosing his current mindset. "Jim! What the hell is going on?"

"Gear up," Jim instructed, shoving his hands into the gloves, securing them. "We're going down to that planet to search for survivors."

"Jim! Are you out of your goddamn mind? Didn't you see what just happened? Nobody survived that," argued McCoy.

"Then why is a distress signal still active," Jim countered.

"It could be a trap…bait to wet our senses."

"I agree with Dr. McCoy on this assumption, Captain," Spock rallied, drawing an astonished look from the medical officer, and the faintest of smiles crest the Vulcan's lips. "Whoever destroyed the U.S.S Titan may be lurking in the vicinity or holding members of its crew hostage on the planet. We must tread carefully."

"Treading carefully isn't my middle name," snorted Jim. He gathered up his helmet, tucking it under his arm. He swung around sharply glaring at the fellow officers who would dare oppose his decision. "We're all going down to that planet. There's no room for discussion. Dr. McCoy…suit up."

McCoy was a taken aback. Jim was never formal, at least not with him. Lips firming, he quickly got into a blue suit, snatching up the matching helmet. "Let's hope your right about this…Captain Kirk." He bounded up the gang plank of a small shuttle.

Just as Jim was about to follow he heard the soft call of his name. "Captain." He whirled around. Leila stood three feet away, her hands dangled at her side. She appeared to look helpless or was he imagining the distress he saw in her eyes. He roughly shook his head.

"Naw," he said firmly. "Not this time. You're staying put, do you hear me?"

Leila lowered her head, gently shaking it from side to side. "No, it is not that," she said in a hushed voice and gazed into his eyes. "Dr. Ashley Peterson was on the Titan. She was a colleague…a friend."

Jim went to her, his fingers itching to touch her, yet knew that it was against regulations. Nevertheless, he yearned to pull her fully into his arms, and hold her close. Run his fingers into her silky hair, and have her taste upon his lips. Unfortunately, the hangar bay didn't provide adequate privacy; too many wandering eyes. "We'll find the bastards responsible." He stated with all seriousness.

"Thank you," she nodded, turning away to saunter out of the hangar bay.

Heaving a sigh, Jim rotated, coming into contact with Spock. The Vulcan's eyes did not shield much. Or conceal a deep, underlined longing. He'd felt his eyes boring into the back of his head like drill while he talked with Leila. Gritting his teeth, Jim headed up the back of the shuttle, taking second chair next to Sulu. Adorned in red, the helmsman was front and ready at the controls.

"All aboard?" Sulu asked.

"Yeah," McCoy grumbled, pulling down the safety restraints.

"Kirk to bridge, Carol can you read me?" Jim inquired.

"Loud and clear, Captain," came her response.

"I want a geological map of the terrain and a lock on that signal. Patch it through to Spock."

"Yes, sir. It's 47 degrees north, 36 degrees south," she said.

Spock marked the position on his surface mapper. The tiny screen illuminated. Widened to zoom in on the location transcribed into the small device. "I have the coordinates, Captain. We are ready to proceed."

"Mr. Sulu, it's all you."

"Yes Captain," Sulu replied sealing the shuttle, and pressurizing the cabin. He powered the small ship. It lifted slowly in the air, levitating. "Reflector shields down, we are ready for departure."

Taking hold the controls, he guided the vessel—codename: Saturn—into the very heart of darkness. Silence crushed in on all sides as the vast, blackness of space surrounded them. Ever careful, Sulu maneuvered the tiny craft through the ruins, his heart racing; hands trembling slightly on the helm.

"Bastards," McCoy growled out in a low voice; his face blackening.

"Easy there Bones," Jim said, pacifying the good doctor's notorious foul mood.

McCoy's face wrinkled with deep lines, discontent rousing as he muttered, "So, it's Bones again," and he gripped the metal braces that kept him secure in his seat when the shuttle started to groan and shake as it entered the planet's atmosphere. He swallowed a lump lodged deep in his throat, beads of sweat drizzling down his face. Clouds of fire and smoke erupted from the hull but soon dissipate into a thick grey smog that covered the landscape. Indistinct assemblies of eerie rock and mountains dominated the terrain. Hoodoos, tall, thin spire of rock protruded from the bottom of an arid basin.

"Initiating landing sequence," said Sulu, spying a clearing devoid of jagged, shards of rock, setting the Saturn down with a confidence schooled by four years of academy training. "Shutting down everything but the emergency powers systems, we are good to go, sir."

"Right, everyone get your helmets on." Jim ordered and rose to make his way to the back of the ship, the landing plank slowly lowering to unveil a solemn, alien world. "This atmosphere is not only toxic it's a walking gas mine. Set your weapons for stun and stay close," he said with puff of oxygen. "Spock, lead the way."

The Vulcan proceeded; the navigational device in his hand a compass, guiding the small band through the foreboding wilderness. A short beep reverberated each time it linked to the tracking signal, an indication they were getting close. Ascending a steep hill, the crew of men paused to spy out the land; yet had great difficulty due to the obscure lighting.

"Captain, there!" Sulu shouted after a minute, dropping his binoculars, and they turned to look where he was pointing.

A faint light glowed in the distance. It blinked on and off; a pale glimmer of life. Emergency lights, similar to ones mounted on the Starfleet shuttle they had arrived in. With care, they scrambled down the side of a rocky cliff; stirring a miniature rock slide as the made their way to the bottom. Caution and diligence paved their next move. Splitting into two teams, each unit circled to the far side the demolished shuttle, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Teamed together, Spock and Kirk made the first attempt; the Captain issuing McCoy and Sulu to maintain their current position and to keep a watchful eye. "So far, so good," said Jim, rounding beneath the severely wrecked shuttle. Little movement occurred inside the vessel after the first series of knocks on the side of the hull. Jim began to doubt his decision on coming down to the planet.

Another round of knocks laid his fears to rest. The groaning strain of a gangplank lowering drew him back from underneath the ship. A lone figure staggered out; face concealed in a mask. Without some sense of safety to his own person, McCoy rose suddenly, heading towards the person. A flash of blue light irradiated the dim terrain, paralyzing the medical officer.

"NO!" Jim screamed, bursting into a hard run. He tackled the assailant who dared to use brute force against his friend.

Using the distraction, Spock bounded up the landing plank, hands fused about his phaser pistol. He scoured the dark interior of the vessel for enemy forces, only coming to contact with less than twenty dispirited people. Cowering in terror, their faces were also shielded in gas masks. Holding out one hand in submission, he lowered his weapon, securing it to his waist belt.

"Be at ease, I am not here to harm you," he spoke crisply through a speaker. "I am Commander Spock, First Officer to the Starship Enterprise. We received a distress signal from your ship. We are here to assist you in whatever way possible."

"Thank goodness," came a muffled sigh of relief.

"A quick word," he said. "Who was that individual we saw leaving the ship?"

"Dr. Peterson," a man croaked out painfully. His face was sunken and his forehead caked in dried blood. "Our resident physician and De facto Captain. Captain Nils is dead…they're all dead...everyone is dead…"

The man rambled on incoherently, his eyes darting in different directions. _Delirium and shock_. Spock mentally deduced diagnosing the state of the ensign—the colors of his uniform foretelling his rank. He shot his feet and in great haste departed the vessel in time to see skirmish between Kirk and the now identified Starfleet officer reach critical mass. The upper hand was in Dr. Peterson's favor. At point blank range, she fired her phaser pistol straight into Kirk's chest.

He went out like the light, dropping limply to the ground. Hearing charging footsteps, Ashley spun around aiming the pistol at Spock. "Move and I'll fire," she rasped through her mask.

"I am Commander Spock, First Officer of the Starship Enterprise," he stated, arms up. "Serial number: S 179-276 SP. We intercepted your distress signal and I have come to your aid."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"If you believe thus then fire, but I seek only you're good and not ill."

Ashley gestured to Jim with her pistol. "And who's the nutcase that tried to maul me to death?"

"James T. Kirk, the Captain of the Enterprise," answered Spock.

"Oh god," she cried, alarmed and began quivering violently. "What have I done? Oh god!"

His voice was gentle. "What you assumed to be right? You were protecting your fellow crewmembers. No one will fault you on this."

In her distressed condition, Spock eased closer to her side, and intercepted the pistol from her shaky fingers. He lowered to his knees and rolled Jim onto his back. It was difficult to see what injuries he had amassed in the poor light and the suit made it impossible for him to check his pulse.

"T-the phaser was set to stun," stammered Ashley, "this climate…it's dangerous to use any other setting."

"That brings me some consolation," said the Vulcan. He radioed Sulu, updating him on the situation. He came bounding across the dry plain, stopping briefly to register McCoy's condition. "How is Dr. McCoy?"

"Out like a lion," Sulu replied, his eyes traveling over Ashley. "Someone has a good aim."

"He will be 'jovial' when he revives."

"That man was Dr. Leonard McCoy!" Ashley cried, head darting back and forth to the man lying on the ground a couple of meters from them.

"This is no time for you to unravel Dr. Peterson," Spock stood, intercepting her arm to swing her around so he could look her dead in the face through the mask. "You have come this far. Hold yourself together for a while longer. We have a shuttle one hundred meters from your present location. Are you and the crew capable of making the journey?"

Discouraged, she shook her head. "No," she said, shakily. "One of the officers has a fractured leg; another is bleeding internally, our oxygen levels are at twenty percent. We won't make it."

"You will," Spock asserted. He turned to give instructions. "Mr. Sulu, return to the shuttle in all haste and bring it here. Dr. Peterson and I will attend to the Captain and Dr. McCoy and the other crewmembers."

The helmsman departed in such speed that after a second Ashley lost him in the wavering gloom. She shifted to see Spock haul McCoy onto his shoulder and bring him closer to the damage escape ship of the Titan. The sight of McCoy made her heart quicken and she was suddenly rocked by a wave of nausea. Her stomach lurched, but luckily nothing came forth.

"Are you well Dr. Peterson?" Spock questioned.

Bracing herself against a landing gear, she fought the attack against her body. Nodding slowly, she answered, "Yes, Commander. I'm fine."

"Will you please assist me with the Captain?"

Reverting back to her medical school training—calm in a time of crisis—Ashley took a deep breath and sank into the sallow earth. Observation was the only tool at her disposal for the present time. Deprived of her medical tricorder and other viable instruments, all she could do was keep a watchful eye on the two men she had rendered unconscious. She felt guilty, helpless, and useless to say the least. She had done her upmost to aid the men and women she had escaped with. Some had suffered superficial wounds, others had not. If it weren't for this miraculous rescue, she knew she and all the others would have eventually perished on this bleak planet.

Her breathing soon became desperate as she began to draw in shallow pants of air. Her eyes dropped to the oxygen gauge. It was at less than ten percent. Fear settled. Relief came as the Saturn landed quietly less than five meters away. She heard a noise behind her and turned sharply to see Commander Spock lower beside her.

"Your oxygen level is almost empty," he said, checking the reading on the gauge. "Head towards the shuttle Mr. Sulu and I will assist the others."

"I can't let you do that Commander," she inhaled weakly. "I have a duty. I'm responsible for these people."

"You are relieved of your duties for now. Proceed to the ship, Dr. Peterson," he said rather stiffly. "That is an order." He got to his feet, leaving her without further objection.

Weary, she rose to her feet, her legs shaking due to the little intake of food and low oxygen. As speedily as possible, she made her way up the landing plank and searched the ship to attach a new oxygen tank, replenishing her depleted lungs with much valued air. The others followed and soon they were taking off. Ashley whispered a grateful prayer, glad to be off the ill-fated planet.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked as an alarm resouned throughout the cockpit; red lights flashing.

"No sir," Sulu answered. "We're just a little on the heavy side. The computer is only warning me that we're over maximum capacity. But the Enterprise is not far, we'll manage." Making quick work of the debris floating over the planet, the helmsman guided the Saturn into the mouth of the hangar bay.

()()()()

Eyes trained on the gaping entrance, the blackness of space impeded by an electromagnetic shield, Leila and team of ready and able doctors and nurses—ten in total—stood waiting for the return of the captain and his small team of command crew. His attempt at a rescue operation had sparked some measure of hope in the disheartened crew of the Enterprise. Panic and turmoil was, fortunately, reined in through the rigorous drills and life lessons imparted by Starfleet Academy. Nevertheless, it lingered like a dark cloud, hovering. Ready to release a torrent of woe that would somehow wreak havoc across the Enterprise.

The muscles of her heart clenched when she saw the Saturn float pass the invisible barrier protecting her and her fellow colleagues from the gruesome vacuum of space. It landed rather stiffly on deck. Exhaust was released coating the hanger bay in a fine mist. A moment slipped agonizingly slow like a grains of sand through a sieve before the landing plank lowered. Spock came down bearing Captain Kirk in his keeping. Her heart rapped chaotically and she resisted the urge to go and attend to their fallen leader.

With a quick jerking sweep of her hand she sent the first batch of medical personnel to assist the captain. A floating gurney bore him out the hanger. Her left eyebrow quirked in mild interest when she saw their Chief Medical Officer, McCoy, in the same fashion. It made her want to question the meaning of this, but she held her tongue. She took a second to look at Spock. He looked well.

"So few," she eventually said to him, while watching the somber march of wounded souls disembarking the ship. She counted fifteen people and they were all that remained of the U.S.S Titan's crew.

"It is a gift we found anyone," replied Spock. "Now, we shall be given an insight into what transpired before the Titan was destroyed."

"Who could have done this?"

"That is a question which will soon bring forth answers."

"How can you be sure?"

Spock shifted and stared into her face, seeing a trace of fear and anger in her deep, mesmerizing eyes. He felt his breath hitch as he said, "I am not, but this mission did bare an unexpected fruit." He turned slowly, glancing up to the open end of the shuttle.

Leila took a hesitant step back, unsure if the person descending the ship was a specter of her imagination. But the hair, the eyes though wounded and haunted… yes, it was Ashley. She was alive! A burst of euphoria exploded throughout every cell in her body. The sensation was wild and positively new. She found she was having some difficulty breathing.

"Ashley?" she whispered with a level of uncertainty.

At the mere utterance of Leila's voice, Ashley collapsed into a bawling heap on the deck. Medics raced to her aid, one doctor scooping her up onto a floating gurney. "Leila," she rasped, reaching out to the Vulcan woman coming to stand next to the floatation device, assessing her physical condition. She gripped Leila's hand, holding it tightly.

The contact startled Leila. For Vulcans physical touch, especially in public, was unthinkable.

Her eyes shot downward to the slim, white fingers coated with dirt and dry blood. She traced the splotches of blood up the arm of her torn sleeve. Ashley's blue overshirt had dark patches in certain areas. Something inside Leila began to worry. Was it her blood? Retrieving her hand, which Ashley stubbornly held captives, Leila operated her medical tricorder, gaining a full inner and outer spectrum of her good friend's condition. There was no trace of internal damage. Her vital signs were all normal; strangely her heartbeat and body temperature was slightly elevated.

A full scale analysis would tell her why.

Clearing the screen, she turned to the attentive nurses and doctors in the vicinity. All of them watched and waited for her to give them an order. She nodded. A signal they could take Ashley to medical bay. Making no hesitations, she followed the group onto the lift. Turning, she saw Spock standing where he was; a clear indication in his eyes that he wanted her to remain with him in the hangar bay and talk. She looked away, the door sliding close.

Why couldn't he understand that there was nothing more for them to say to each other? He was the one that ended their engagement not she. He wanted to pursue another relationship. She was simply giving him the leeway to do so. Was he having second thoughts? If so, he was a little too late. Memories of a kiss shared with Captain Kirk tickled her brain. Her heart came alive with a thunderous clap inside her abdomen. His lips still faintly imprinted on her mouth.

Leila shook head, silly for letting her mind wander; especially into such uncharted territory. It was illogical. Specially catering to the idea of starting a relationship with the captain. Starfleet's Code of Ethics objected to officers and cadets engaging in romantic affairs for numerous reasons. One was the fear of couples being dispatched to different ships. The endless separation or death proved disastrous.

She glanced down when a moan escaped Ashley's lips. She saw the fingers of her left hand twitch and acting completely out of the ordinary, Leila gave the woman her hand to hold. Azure eyes glanced up to her; they were filled with panic.

"Do not fear Ashley. I am going to take great care of you," said Leila.

()()()()

Medical bay was chaotic. Personnel scurried here and there as they assisted the fifteen remaining members of the U.S.S Titan. Once Leila was confident in Ashley's condition and that the blood on her clothes were not hers, she had her sent to her private quarters to rest and went to see about the others.

"Status report, Nurse Chapel," Leila asked walking swiftly through sick bay; weaving through a throng of bodies. "What news on Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy?"

Christine Chapel struggled to keep in line with the Vulcan's quick steps as she signed onto her PADD to view the digital charts. "Both men are in stable, I believe they should come round within the next few hours. Most of Titan's crew suffered minor cuts and bruises…a few show signs of malnutrition…another was treated for a fractured leg. However, we lost one…internal bleeding was severe…without early treatment…he was too far gone."

Leila came to a stop, her eyes heavy in thought. "What was his name?"

"Dr. Ekkal Occman," Chapel replied.

"Occman?"

The head nurse looked at Leila quizzically. "Did you know him?"

"No," the Vulcan shook her head. "He was originally assigned to the Enterprise to be Chief Surgeon under Dr. McCoy. I was destined for the U.S.S. Titan."

"Luck intervened," Chapel said, a smile beaming on her face. It was faded when she took one look at the dark and critical air on Leila's face.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Leila snapped. "Luck is for the ill prepared. This is a senseless tragedy one which should never had occurred." She whipped round and headed out of medical bay towards the turbolift. Her thoughts were wild. A righteous anger clouded her judgment, nevertheless steering her to the bridge. Exiting the conveyor, she located Spock in the command chair; acting captain until Kirk recovered.

She strolled to him in all speed. "Commander Spock, may I have a word?"

"Now you desire to talk," he replied absently, hardly giving her a momentary notice. "As you can see Dr. K'Tarri this is not an admirable time."

Her hands clenched into a fist and her eyes slid close. How he irritated her. "You are right. Why did I come here to see you of all people," she said with malice. Spock gave her a penetrating look. His eyes showed he found great displeasure in her brash words.

"I will not tolerate insolence Leila."

"You are acting captain for the time being," her tone was cryptic. "You can report me. However, I would not get too comfortable in this position for Captain Kirk—our true captain—will return."

She rotated in her shoes and stalked back to the turbolift. Glimpsing past her left shoulder, she saw Spock come to his feet, but he remained rooted to where he stood. Understanding filled her, Uhura was watching. The communication officer's eyes came together to tiny slits. Anger emanated.

Leila assessed the woman with unblinking eyes, before touching the sensor pad, and stepping into the lift. Alone, she leaned into the solid wall behind her, pressing two fingers to her forehead. She was tired. Tired of the cold, unfriendly eyes that lashed at her with such severity. Tired of the lieutenant's assumptions of what was definitely not transpiring between her and Spock. She was tired of her bitterness.

Uhura had no right to be hostile or bitter. These dark emotions were rightly hers to indulge. Did the human believe she'd been comfortable this past month observing the man once promised to be her husband in her company? There were moments when she wanted to crawl inside herself and die. The only thing that kept her going each day was her duty as a medical officer on the Enterprise.

Involuntarily, she started to tremble; an odd sensation gripping her. It tickled at the base of her spine moving slowly upwards to coil inside her brain.

_Leila… _

Her heart tossed in her stomach and her eyes went wide. Spock! She gasped out loud, shocked by the breech. How had he managed to find his way inside her mind after so long? In ending their engagement, he severed the bond created when they were children. And she had spent the last year under the Discipline of Kohlinahr to erase the last ties still buried deep in her psyche.

_Leila…?_

Leila rallied her thoughts; meticulously removing Spock from his present hold on her mind. She sensed his frustration at her cold dismissal, a faint smile twisting the corner her lip. She was better at telepathy than he was. Biologically… she was stronger. Vulcan females were born to have a higher sensitivity in all the five senses: taste, touch, smell, sight, and hearing. Even the sixth sense came naturally to them.

When the lift came to a stop she departed returning promptly to medical bay. She was immediately swarmed by doctors and nurses. All of them pressed her to sign off on a dosage of medicine or procedure which would benefit one or two of the fifteen survivors. With Dr. McCoy temporarily out of action she had unexpectedly inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer. It seemed odd. Dr. Roberts was equal to McCoy in rank and training, yet even he felt inclined to lean on her for a final decision.

Leila suspected this had more to do with her training at the Vulcan Science Academy and less to do with status at Starfleet Academy.

()()()()

Hours later the mayhem subsided with each survivor of the Titan tucked away in the recovery ward. Temptation besting Leila, she went to see how the captain faired. She entered a private chamber a short walking distance from the recovery ward. Nestled under a blanket the captain lay on a twin sized mattress bathed beneath a soft blue bioluminescent light. There was no medical use for the lighting except it was relaxing and for someone whose body had underwent a tremendous shock; the light would keep them in a state of calm once they came to.

Relieved of her duties, Leila knew it was logical to leave the captain in the care of the attending physician. It was best she retire to her quarters. No doubt Ashley was still asleep; she had given her a sedative a while back and the effect would not wear off for some time. She remained in the captain's presence. She couldn't bring herself to leave. Not yet. What was this strange feeling that moved inside whenever she was near him. It was unlike anything she ever felt before. It made her nervous and uncertain; her thoughts clouded. Reaching behind for a chair she knew would be there, she drew it close and sank into the steel frame keeping vigil late into the hours.

Her head jerked up suddenly at the hush release of the door opening. She swiveled in her chair. To her surprise Ensign Carol Benet entered the room. The cadet froze at the sight of the Vulcan.

Leila rose to her feet, hands clasped in front of her. "Ensign," she began. "Is there something you require?" The blond woman gazed at Leila with the same hostility as Lt. Uhura before turning sharply and leaving. This left Leila extremely perplexed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Enterprise: Part IV

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter XI: The Enterprise: Part IV

**THE ENTERPRISE: THE BRIDGE**

**Thursday, September 27th 12:18am**

Uhura's heart pounded the second she stepped off the turbolift and found Spock standing before the massive view screen on the bridge. There was an air of dissatisfaction on his handsome face. His eyes were shielded, solemn at best, an obvious indication he was deep in thought. She had wanted to find him in his quarters, instead of here mulling over thoughts that were probably less to do with her, and more to do with Leila.

She swallowed thickly, filing silently into the now unoccupied bridge. The crew, including herself, had retired for the night. Shields still operational the Enterprise was set on auto-pilot. Orders had come directly from High Command. They were to rendezvous at Starbase 375 where the crew of U.S.S Titan would be debriefed and a passage home if they chose.

Uhura grimaced as she tried to come to grips with the horror and devastation that claimed over 637 lives. No. The death toll was now 638. Word had traveled swiftly across the Enterprise. Dr. Occman was dead. An esteemed physician, he left behind a wife and two young sons. Sadly, they would not be able to attend his funeral. As of this moment, his body was being prepared, and would be jettison out to space. All that would be given to his wife was his wedding ring. Uhura thought it cruel and insensitive. But what more could be done? His body could not remain on board the ship for hygienic reasons. And more importantly, the Federation flagship would not return to Earth for another five years.

The thought of five years filled her with unease. She was thrilled, at first, knowing for that extended period of time she would be alone with Spock. No third person. She assumed in time she could white wash all trace of Leila from his mind. She was mistaken. Lately, Spock seemed less inclined to spend an ounce of time with her or even make love. And her efforts to save her failing relationship were crumbling all around her. Uhura fought the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She refused to believe her affair with Spock was what it was. An affair. It felt like a cruel joke.

"You are here?"

Startled, Uhura swiveled in her boots to look in Spock's direction. "I couldn't sleep," she lied. The truth was she'd been hunting for him for the last hour; her mind in a frenzy. She even made the 'bitter girlfriend's walk of shame' to Leila's private quarters. Lewd images of Leila and Spock sent her blood rushing, spearing her towards the white door of the Chief Surgeon's small apartment. She became on edge when she received no reply. Eventually, she used the computer to locate their whereabouts. The artificial intelligence detected Leila's presence at medical bay and Spock on the bridge. She bit her bottom lip; ashamed by the insinuations floating in her mind.

Spock held out a hand, bidding her. "Come."

She went willingly, her heart thumping madly in her chest. Disappointment gleamed in her russet pupils when he didn't take her in his arms.

"There is no need to fear," he assured. "Once we reach Starbase 375 we shall be given a clear insight to what transpired during the final moments of U.S.S Titan. Those responsible will be brought to justice."

Uhura looked away, mildly infuriated. He was speaking to her as though she were an inexperienced cadet. Wet behind the ears and unsure of themselves.

"You appear to be upset," Spock said, gauging the expression on her face. A state of unhappiness was evident. Her eyes lacked the usual mirth and glee in the brown depths. "What is troubling you Nyota?"

"I-I need to k-know…" she managed softly.

"What is it that you need to know?"

Head bent, she sucked in a deep breath. _If you're going to leave me._ The words were on the tip of her tongue; heavy like a tremendous weight coming down on her head. Tears prickled in her eyes and she became angry as a single drop slipped down her cheek. Spock's hand was cool on her cheek, incredibly reassuring. She collapsed into his arms, claiming his mouth in a tearful anguish. Her heart skipped a beat when he did not pull away, but kissed her fully, gently.

Pulling away to catch a breath, Uhura stared deeply into his eyes. "S-say," she held her tongue momentarily, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want him to see she had become the one thing she hated. Desperate. "S-Say everything is going to be okay."

"I cannot make that promise Nyota," he replied.

His answer struck her like a hard blow. Had he decoded what she truly meant? Read between the lines of a woman making a heartfelt plea to the man she loved. Was he saying the end was coming and soon?

"We are officers of Starfleet," he continued. "Our future is not certain."

_And what of our future?_

Weepily, she embraced him, her head on his chest, reaching just underneath his chin. She clung to him and the memories treasured and stowed in her mind.

Spock felt the muscles of his body hardened as Uhura's scent assailed his nostrils. He felt his heart pump with new vigor as his flesh became sensitive to the enticing form of the female in his arms. His forefinger curled to tip her chin where he tenderly kissed her on the lips.

She responded in eagerness, coming to the tip of her toes.

()()()()

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 7**

**Thursday, September 27th 4:39am**

Uhura's heart soared with gladness. She was where she belonged. Nestled in the arms of the man she loved she lay in the darkness with her head on Spock's chest and a palm on his firm abdomen. Beneath the cool flesh coated in a sheen of sweat she felt the rhythmic drumming of his heart.

It rapt at an alarming 232bpm.

Even after making love, the pace had not lessened. This did not trouble her. In fact, she reveled in the glory of his body and in the hours they spent familiarizing themselves with each other. Spock was beautifully and marvelously made. A fine specimen with a brain to match. He was the stuff most girls dreamed of. While he had surrendered to the bliss of sleep, she stayed awake, deep in thought.

Was this sudden onset of passion a renewal of their deteriorating relationship? Or had she been paranoid the whole time in believing Spock was going to leave? The way he had worshipped her body tonight removed any doubts that had plagued her mind. Spock desired her. He wanted to be with her. If he wanted Leila would he have not severed their relationship the moment he first saw her.

She understood if they had history. And she realized the destruction of his home world coupled with the loss of his mother, Spock was trying to connect with what remained of his life on Vulcan. She knew Leila and he once intended to marry. But it was an arranged marriage; a match pre-contracted at their parent's insistence. He had told her all this and yet he still chose her.

A fierce resolution emboldened her as she curled into the solid form of his body. It was time to have a talk with Leila to set the record straight. Spock was with her. He had chosen to be with her. And she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of what took four years to build.

()()()

**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY**

**Thursday, September 27th 7:46am**

"Hmmm, ugh," Kirk groaned as he slowly drifted up from a deep mental state. His eyes darted lazily about a strange blue room in which he was residing. His thoughts immediately went berserk. Where in the world was he? More importantly, why was he unable to move? A wave of panic took hold of him. His bleary pupils searched the chamber until they came to rest on a figure standing not too far from his bed. It took a moment for the cloudiness to fade. His eyes focused. To his amusement, it was Leila busily reading a chart, and a crooked grin curved his mouth.

"D-Don't I feel l-lucky," he croaked, laughter coming out in hisses.

Leila's turned sharply and advanced to his bed. "You are awake?"

"Were you expecting otherwise?" he asked a little snidely.

Leila's eyes narrowed. "Hardly. I do believe nothing can keep you down Captain."

His lip quirked. "One of my best traits."

Medical tricorder in hand, she began to scan his physiology for informalities. "Everything looks well," she imparted, her nimble fingers gliding over the screen of the hand sized instrument. "I see no infirmities. You are in perfect health Captain."

Jim craned his neck to look up at her. "Why can't I move?"

"It was the electroshock. You received a massive dose at close range. The intense electrical current disrupted your muscle control. Now that you are conscious life will be restored to your limbs."

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Dr. Peterson thought you were a threat to her person and her colleagues," Leila said while measuring the reaction time in his pupils with the pen sized flashed she retrieved from her pocket. "She acted the same in regards to Dr. McCoy." She straightened, looking him down at him with a somber gaze. "He is in perfect health. He revived three hours after he was brought here to medical bay. I believe he was ready to relieve me of my duty as Chief Medical Officer."

"Must've killed him to know you were charge," Jim teased and then groaned feeling dizzy.

"Why would it do that?" Leila questioned.

Jim failed to remember to whom he was speaking to. A frown tugged his mouth. "Forget it," he said. "So, what's been happening on my bird while I was off to dreamland?"

"Commander Spock has taken full control. He has disclosed the incident to Starfleet High Command."

"Acting captain again that should please him," he grimaced. "What else?"

"We are currently heading to Starbase 375. It is roughly 24.96 parsecs away. Once we arrive, the crew of the U.S.S Titan will be interrogated on the events leading to the destruction of their ship."

"It sounds like Spock's got everything under control." He muttered under his breath.

Sensing a hint of hostility in the Captain's cynically cool remark, Leila said, "You do not approve of your First Mate?"

"He's all right," he answered dryly, "But he has an aggravating tendency to contradict some of things I say or do. You wouldn't understand."

"On the contrary," Leila said, picking up a bedside remote to adjust the incline to his mattress. It was leveled to a forty-five degree angle and stabled. She set it aside and raised the volume of the lights. "I have known Spock for a greater period of my life and I sympathize with you. He can be difficult to work with at times."

"So, Bones was right about the two of you." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He failed. "You guys are a couple."

Tense, Leila distracted herself by organizing a medicine cabinet. She straightened vials, jars, and placed her tricorder on a charger. "No. Spock ended our engagement not too long ago." After admitting this, a heavy burden seemed to lift from her shoulders. She felt weightless, at peace, liberated. Perhaps the open declaration was a final stage towards closure. She could put aside any possible chance Spock and she would reconcile.

Deep down, she was unsure if she wanted to. His behavior the past several weeks was reprehensible.

"What happened?" Jim inquired watching her mindlessly set to a room that didn't require much attention.

"Similar to most relationships, time and distance became the enemy."

"You mean time and a woman by the name of Lt. Uhura," he spoke plainly.

Leila spun around swiftly, her face stern. "I did not say that," she voiced in outrage.

"You didn't have to. And if you ask me I think Spock, for all his intelligence, he's a freakin' idiot. You're smart and I'll admit it…you're beautiful. What more could a guy want?"

Instead of answering, Leila weighed his comment carefully while going towards the water fountain, and filled a paper cup three quarters of the way. She returned to his bed, propping on the mattress. She cupped the back of his head, holding the cup close to his lips.

"Drink," she instructed and observed as he swallowed the cool liquid. With a napkin, she wiped the remaining excess that drizzled down the side of his jaw. She rested his head on the pillow, and then shifted to discard the paper cup in a waste basket.

A charming smile crests his lips and the pulse in her throat quickened. "Thanks," his voice deep and masculine.

"You are most welcome Captain."

"Jim," he urged.

Eyes lowering, Leila relented. "Jim."

His name on her lips was sweet, music to his ears, and Jim began to curse his bad luck. If not for the temporary paralysis holding his limbs hostage, he would've taken her in his arms to kiss her senseless. There was an obvious spark between them. He felt it.

"Leila—"

"I should go," she rose to her feet, eyeing her digital wristwatch, which beeped on cue. "The end to my shift has been long overdue. I have been working non-stop for the last seventy-two hours."

"I thought Vulcans can go days without sleep," Jim said.

"This is true. We are able to go prolonged periods of time without rest. However, I am in no mood to face the challenge." Rotating, she made her way to the door.

"Do you really have to go? You can stay a little while longer." It sounded like a plea but Jim really didn't care. He had no desire to see her go just yet.

"You will not be alone. I will summon Dr. McCoy. He shall be pleased to know you have regained consciousness."

Jim snorted a chuckle bubble to the surface. "Sure. He'll poke and prod. Dope me with sedatives so that I wouldn't hassle him or his staff." One or two fingers moved with much effort on his part, petting the space she had abandoned. His eyes lit like fireworks. "Hey…progress. Stay."

"And what about your fan club?" Leila asked.

"Fan club?"

"Ensign Carol Benet visited twice last night as well as two other women I have not had the pleasure of meeting. They appeared most surprise even a little upset when they saw me here."

"So," he grinned cheekily. "You've been here all night."

"To monitor your vitals every two hours," she clarified. "It is standard medical procedure."

"You can keep telling yourself that," he jeered.

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. His constant insinuations gnawed on her nerves. She exited the room with Jim calling after her; the closing of the door silencing his appeals. She went to the reception desk and signed out of the log.

One of the nurse looked up and smiled. "You look beat Dr. K'Taari."

Leila brought a hand to her face, searching for physical signs of bruising. "I feel no discomfort or abnormalities to the facial region."

The nurse shook her head. "NO. I mean, you look tired."

"I misinterpreted." She said. "I apologize."

"No need," the nurse rose with a clear slate in her hand. "Go get some rest. We can't have the finest doctor on this ship completely drained."

Leila nodded. "I will."

"Finest doctor," someone grumbled. "Who am I chopped liver?" Leila rested her gaze on McCoy. Apparently, he was in one of his chipper moods.

"Dr. McCoy," the nurse stammered. "I-I didn't mean to say…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Run along now before you receive a tongue lashing from me," he grumbled, typing something into his PADD. He heard hurried footsteps and muttered something under his breath. "I take it Jim is awake." He questioned Leila without glancing at her.

"Yes, sir, but he has suffered paralysis as a side effect."

"Great," McCoy grimaced. "Well, I give him a shot of adrenaline to help stimulate muscle activity. The sooner I get him out of here, the faster the nurses can focus on their job. Also, I've been meaning to ask you about Dr. Peterson's welfare."

"She is in good health. She is currently resting in my quarters and will not awake for some time."

McCoy continued the sign charts as he said, "Once she awakens tell her I want a full spectrum analysis and physical. She is the last one on my list."

"Certainly," Leila said, heading towards the exit.

"And Dr. K'Taari," he called after her, and Leila paused, glancing behind her shoulder. "Excellent work. I couldn't have a better job with the Titan's crew."

"Thank you, sir."

()()()

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 7**

**Thursday, September 27th 8:23am**

Entering her domicile Leila felt a great sense of homecoming and inhaled the sharp, pungent scent of incense she'd left burning from a prior ritual of meditation. The practice had become habitual; a means to drive out the lovey-dovey images of Spock and Uhura. They burned in mind like a hot iron searing flesh and for first time in her life, she tasted the bitterness of jealousy.

"I must let go," Leila said groaned, her thumb and forefinger pressing into her eyes.

She stood in the middle of the living area for several minutes to manage her thoughts. Afterwards, she headed to her bedroom, stopping short to check on Ashley who was sleeping comfortably in her bed. She had given the orderlies instructions to do so. She understood her good friend needed all the rest and comfort that could be afforded to her. Leila observed Ashley for a moment and journeyed to the laboratory. Undressing, she opted for a regular shower as appose to the sonic cleansing. For some apparent she wanted to be drenched head to toe.

A half hour eked by when she emerged soaking wet but remarkably refreshed. Quiet as a mouse, she moved silently in her bedroom and retrieved her nightgown without disturbing Ashley. Once fully attired, she left and went to food replicator and had a garden salad and herbal tea prepared. Seated a small table, she ate her meal while listening to the soothing hum of space.

Discarding the empty plate and cup, Leila crossed to the living room and programmed to cushion to roll out into a futon folded discretely within. It was hard, lumpy; there was no doubt in her mind she would be comfortable. But she was tired enough, physically and mentally exhausted. Sleep might come.

()()()()

A sound roused Leila from the depths of sleep. Despite having been sound asleep, she was alert, her mind sharp as a tack. She blinked thrice to clear her eyes of the fog. Assuming Ashley to be the cause of the noise, she came to her feet rather stiffly—the futon an unsuitable sleeping object—and went to the bedroom. Instead, she found the middle-age woman flopped on her back silently snoring. Her brows furrowed deeply when she heard the door chime. She twirled round. This was probably the noise that had awakened her. Spying a mirror, she took one look at herself and realized she was properly attired to receive visitors. So going to the bedroom, she drew out an earth colored kaftan, draping it over her slinky nightgown. With a brush, she tugged the knots out of her long black hair, and rushed to the bathroom to wipe her face with a damp cloth.

Reaching the door at the fourth chime, Leila touched the sensor pad, and the door whooshed to the opposite side. Her eyes narrowed and lips pouted. "Did I not leave you in medical bay several hours ago?"

Leaning nonchalantly in the doorway, arms folded into his chest, Jim stood bearing a huge smile on his face. "I got kicked out. I was driving Bones up the wall."

"Or was it the circle of females parading in out of medical bay that ruffled the good doctor?"

"Can I help it if I'm popular?"

"I would not know the difference from a man who often acts like a male whore," Leila said with blatant cruelty. Her remark chased the amusement out of his eyes. She watched his spine straighten like a spear and knuckles whiten as they clenched.

"You sure know how to kick a guy in the nuts," he flew off, his face etched in anger.

"Perhaps my less than genial behavior has to do with the fact I was rudely awaken from much desired sleep."

Jim checked his wristwatch, the digital time creeping towards two-thirty in the afternoon. "Sleeping in?"

"I made it clear before I was on my feet for the last seventy-two hours," she snapped. "I am tired."

"You seem pretty alert to me," he said and this caused a very vexed Leila to withdraw into her quarters. Jim slammed his hand up against the advancing door to keep it from closing. "Hey, look I'm sorry. I took a chance you might be awake. I didn't mean to disrupt your beauty sleep."

"We Vulcans take no pride in physical appearance therefore your use of the term is unacceptable."

"Is that a fact," Jim said, totally stumped. "No wonder I've been having a hard time. This sexy exterior doesn't impress you."

Leila let out an exhausted breath. "Are you finished Captain?"

He practically pouted. "What happened to Jim?"

Leila hesitated for a second. "Jim. What do you want, Jim?"

His eyes seem to twinkle as his smile grew large. "Spock is still in charge. I'm not allowed to report for duty for the next twelve hours. Standard procedure. And it obvious you having nothing to do, so why don't we spend the day together."

"Together?"

"Yeah. You can finally take me up on that tour you've been backing out of. If that's not your cup of tea we can go to lounge sit and talk and get to know each other or—"

Eyes half closed, Leila stood groping for the words to tell her semi respected comrade it was virtually out of the question. Another voice came from the behind bringing an end to such notion

"Oh for god sake Leila, please! Say yes before lover boy's rambling give me a damn migraine."

Craning her neck, Leila stared into the dim room to find Ashley standing in the far ground looking pale and rather disheveled. Her hair stood wildly on its ends and the gown provided by medical bay was wrinkled. Leila abandoned the Captain at the door and went to her see about her friend and colleague.

"You've awoken earlier than I predetermined."

Ashley flashed Jim a dark, withering look. "It was hard to sleep with all the chatter."

"You are looking well," said Leila, while trying to suppress the well-spring of happiness that suddenly flooded inside her. She clasped her hands in front of her tightly. It was all she could do to keep from embracing the older woman.

"I'd feel better with a couple more hours sleep," said Ashley.

"Which is why," Jim had followed her inside, roping an arm about Leila's shoulder. "I'm taking her off your hands."

"Captain," Leila said aghast, wriggling out of this hold. "This is highly irregular. I ask you leave here at once."

"Spend the day with me or else I'll burst of here screaming and shouting," he threatened, a devilish grin on his lips, "and everyone will think we've definitely got a thing going on."

Leila's skin paled a sickly green. There were rumors, she knew this. "You would not dare."

Shrugging, Jim turned and marched loudly to the open door. He swung his arms and began to desecrate the splendor that was opera by unleashing a string of deafening notes. Leila took chase, taking his arm to drag him inside. A palm flattening onto the sensor, the door slammed shut.

"You are the bane of my existence," Leila seethed, shoving him into the cushion. She gazed down at him hard like a teacher reprimanding a child. "I need a moment."

He grinned. "Take all the time in the world."

()()()()

"Do you find me crude Leila?"

The Vulcan woman lifted her dark, smoldering eyes from her carbonated water. She toyed with a napkin resting beside a small of platter of fruit and exotic cheeses at her side. She pondered briefly, "Unorthodox and obscene, but not crude. Crude is a term best to describe oil."

"Well," he smiled. "We haven't had use for oil in over three hundred years."

"It makes me wonder how humanity ever survived."

Jim laughed heartily and a smile curved her mouth. "We're a stubborn lot."

"I see," Leila replied, her mouth tipping in a faint smile, the closes a Vulcan would ever allow. The tour of the Enterprise lasted throughout the day and ended with her and the Captain sitting in a booth in the lounge. Dinner was entirely his idea. Not that she was given a chance to object as he escorted her to a table. It was just after six pm and the atmosphere had become more social as more crew flooded into salon.

Leila became aware she and the Captain was the subject of interest. She recognized two of the women that had visited medical bay. Clearly, they weren't glad to see her…least of all with the man they were infatuated. Dismissing the pair, ignoring their dark looks, the whispers she followed Jim's lead by ordering fresh fruit, cheese, and carbonated water.

"Your faithful are here," she said, fork in hand she stabbed at a large strawberry and took a bite.

Jim turned in his chair, spying a pair of lovelies looking rather displeased. He locked gazes with Carol before facing Leila. "Okay," he admitted. "I may have crossed the line…a little…but it was nothing really."

"It is obviously something to them."

"One or two pillow kissing sessions and its love." He scoffed. "Come on."

Shaking her head, Leila was amazed by Jim's lack of knowledge where women were concerned. "Jim you fail to realize that when a woman gives you her most intimate embrace, it is you and only you she pulls into her heart."

"I like the way you say my name," he grinned.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do not change the subject."

His face became serious. "I don't pretend to be an angel Leila. I never have. Sincerity is an easy disguise in this world. I plan to be on the level. I was straightforward with all of those girls and they knew me from the academy." He leaned close, his voice lowering. "I like you and I want to get to know you. If things don't work out we go our separate ways, but I'm just letting you know that I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

"You mean you don't know how to be faithful?"

He glared at her. "Was Spock?"

For the first time in her life, Leila failed to hide the pain streaking across her face. Jim saw he had wounded her and gritted his teeth; called himself every kind of fool. She came to her feet without a word, abandoning the remainder of her meal.

He watched her leave and cursed. Seconds later he was on his feet giving chase. He tried to catch up with her but she evaded and left him stranded on the opposite side of the turbolift. Grief taking hold, she felt herself spiraling into a downward depression. Pressing the emergency button, the conveyor stopped and she slid to the floor, her knees coming to her chest. Jim's voice reverberated inside her brain. The truth slamming home hard.

It was just after five minutes when a member of the security personnel came on a small screen. "We've received an alert that this turbolift is not operational. Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No." Leila rose to her feet, clearing her throat. "I…was…my apologies." She pushed the button and lift proceeded to its destination. When it came to her floor, she left and walked the distance to her quarters. She froze. Jim was waiting for her, leaning into the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets. His head came up at the sound of footsteps.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he said, an apologetic look on his face.

Leila slowly walked to him and doing something completely out of her nature she slapped him. The unexpected pain made him wince. "Well," he touched his jaw. "That was highly irregular but I guess I deserved…"

He was silenced by a kiss that sent his blood boiling. As she drew back, he panted to catch his breath. "What was that for?"

"Your honesty," she said and he smiled.

()()()()

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

Ashley realized she'd kept silent long enough. For the last two weeks, she witnessed Leila and Jim tiptoe around each other. Flirt whenever a crew-member's eye was not particularly trained on them. Deep down she thought she should be happy for her Vulcan companion. She was physically and emotionally shaking free the bonds her devastating split from Spock had held her. Nevertheless, she worried how this relationship might bring more harm than good.

The night before Leila had gotten a nasty transmission; the words WHORE in bold letters. To Ashley's surprise, the Vulcan was hardly fazed. She simply deleted the message and continued to make up the futon as she prepared to go to sleep. Only staying awake long enough to advise Ashley that Dr. McCoy wanted to see her ASAP for a physical. The mature cringed at the thought of seeing her lover again.

"That was a nasty little note someone sent you," she said, watching Leila get ready dress. The Vulcan said nothing. "You could've traced it if you hadn't deleted it."

Still nothing.

Ashley took a step to her. "Leila?"

"I have been addressed in that vile term before Ashley," remarked Leila. "There is no need to express any fears or concerns on my behalf."

"You've been called a whore," Ashley said taken aback.

Leila turned around, face stoic. "When you are promised to wed a Vulcan who is half human and rejected in our society. It is easy for others to mark you with great disdain. I feel nothing when I hear or see the word whore."

"There are a lot of women who'd wished they had your resolve."

"It is not a matter of resolve. It is a matter of accepting situations for what they are. I was once pledged to Spock. Society ostracized him therefore would shun me and any children he sired. His mother survived the abuse. She was my inspiration." She returned her attention the mirror and zipped up her blue uniform.

"You should wear dresses more often." Ashley admired. "You've got killer legs."

"I loathe this particular article of clothing," Leila said grimly. "The shortness of the skirt is ridiculous. It is demeaning to women."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"My dry cleaning is delayed. I have nothing else to wear." She twirled her long hair into an intricate bun and then collected her PADD. "Do not forget to see Dr. McCoy. He has been pressing me to get you to see him. This physical is important and must be documented into your medical chart and uploaded into Starfleet's Medical Archives."

"I'm aware of that," muttered Ashley. "I've just been out of it. I'll get ready and see him now."

"Good."

"Will I see you there? If he's busy you can do the physical and simply hand him the files."

"Negative. Dr. Roberts was feeling ill so I worked his shift yesterday. I do not have to report medical bay until later on this evening. Therefore, I am taking this opportunity to analyze some of the specimens I collected from Endora. I will be in the Science Lab if you require my services."

Ashley lowered her head, nodding. "Wonderful."

Frowning, Leila paused in the doorway. "Are you well Ashley?"

"Yeah." The older woman responded rather quickly, fighting the wave of nausea that had attacked her suddenly. "I-I just have an u-upset stomach. I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm sure. Have fun…sort of…I mean…"

"I am familiar with the term," said Leila. "I will back before dinner."

()()()()

The Science Lab resided on Deck 4 beneath medical bay. It dominated the entire level. The close proximity gave doctors easy access to perform test and analysis. It was divided it four sections and two subdivisions. The first two compartments and two small divisions were reserved for medical bay. The third room was a preservation room for biopsied tissues and samples. The fourth, and last, was kept farthest to back within a sealed section to ensure there would be no cross contamination.

Here samples gathered during surface missions were contained and studied. Leila's thoughts were going a million miles a second as she contemplated on two of the samples she had brought back from Endora. She barely noticed the presence of someone else in the room when she sat down at one of the work stations. When she did, her heart took off galloping. She came to her feet.

"You do not have to leave on the count of me," said Spock, while bent over an electron microscope.

"I had no intention."

Spock shifted on his stool to look at her. "Good," he said.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12: The Enterprise: Part V

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: I did a tiny bit of re-editing in the last chapter. It's the only way this chapter could work out for me. At least two weeks has gone by and not three days. And thanks to **candycakes** for pointing out about Vulcans not touching their food with their bare hands. I had to do more extensive research after that and found out a lot of interesting things about the Vulcan anatomy especially the males.

* * *

Chapter XII: The Enterprise: Part V

…_Last Chapter…_

_The Science Lab resided on Deck 4 beneath medical bay. It dominated the entire level. The close proximity gave doctors easy access to perform test and analysis. It was divided it four sections and two subdivisions. The first two compartments and two small divisions were reserved for medical bay. The third room was a preservation room for biopsied tissues and samples. The fourth, and last, was kept farthest to back within a sealed section to ensure there would be no cross contamination._

_Here samples gathered during surface missions were contained and studied. Leila's thoughts were going a million miles a second as she contemplated on two of the samples she had brought back from Endora. She barely noticed the presence of someone else in the room when she sat down at one of the work stations. When she did, her heart took off galloping. She came to her feet._

"_You do not have to leave on the count of me," said Spock, while bent over an electron microscope._

"_I had no intention."_

_Spock shifted on his stool to look at her. "Good," he said._

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 4**

**Tuesday, October 9****th**** 10:42am**

Spock's mind was preoccupied for the last hour.

Not by the sequencing and analysis he was devoting a considerable amount time and interest into, but by the Vulcan woman who'd once been his closest friend, companion, and future life mate. All that had changed. Nowadays it seemed they were at opposite ends of their camaraderie. Almost enemies. He watched with a reserved quiet as Leila positioned herself erectly on a stool and activated a duotronic computer. PADD attached to a UBS-90X port she commenced work without addressing another word to him.

Mouth grim, he turned in his seat to resume his task. He peered into the microscope, staring at a cluster of cells collected from a water supply off a planet that had been terraformed for settlement. A plague had surfaced shortly afterwards, he considered their water supply to be the source of their ailment. However, he was having difficulty concentrating. More importantly comprehending his unresolved feelings for Leila.

This alarmed Spock a great deal. The possibility of feeling itself set his mind in a whirlwind. Vulcan ideology prohibited the necessity for feelings, especially for one's life partner. Marriage was simply an institute for the procreation and rearing children and ensuring a stable, moral society. Nevertheless, his own father had confessed to him privately of his love for his mother; a revelation that was not only shocking but caused him to wonder if such an emotion was even remotely feasible as far as he was concerned.

Casting a glance over his shoulder he was immediately drawn to the subtle movements of Leila's body. She was beautifully formed. Trim and well-toned. Strong featured. The official Starfleet uninform was an explosion of color against pallor skin and did little to shield her legs, which were long, shapely and perfectly contoured. His pulse heighted while his eyes drifted over the gorgeous limbs. His gaze soon forged a path up passed her high rounded breast to the smooth slope of her neck. Her ebony hair was piled on her head in a regal twist rather than it being braided down her back. From the short distance, she could pass as a human.

"It is impolite to stare Commander," her voice bombarded him like a shockwave, interrupting his in-depth perusal of her physical anatomy. Out the corner of her eye, she flicked a gaze in his direction. They were cold and unfeeling.

Spock did not shy away from the harsh vocal attack. On the contrary, he had been expecting some level of hostility. His face stoic he rotated on the stool. "Interesting choice in wardrobe," he snubbed, hunching over the electron microscope. Pretending to find some interest in the cluster of cells currently pressed between two thin pieces of glass. Spock determined the mass to be Entamoeba histolytica VI. An aggressive, mutated relative of the anaerobic parasitic protozoan.

Not easily insulted, Leila's lip curled, her fingers gliding over the sensor keyboard as she tuned in attentively to the screen. "Captain Kirk seems to appreciate the new look." She said with implied insinuations to meeting that had not taken place. Truthfully, she had hadn't seen him for a while. Conference calls with Starfleet High Command and one on one meetings with Admiral Pike had kept him occupied for the last couple of days. All were demanding an update on the Titan incident and its crew. Her eyes traveled across the room where she saw the rigidness in Spock's posture and the tightness in his jaw. She had struck a nerve.

Sensing her eyes on him, he turned to look at her. "I once recall you found the female uniforms to be degrading and that Starfleet should be chastised for allowing the women to dress like prostitutes."

"You bear a low view of the woman who shares your bed Spock," she replied brittlely. "A woman who has worn this uniform quite more frequently than I have."

His eyes became penetrating and dark as they narrowed. "I do not consider Lt. Uhura to be a prostitute."

"But you do not find her choice in clothes disreputable."

"No, just your choice in men," Spock blurted out.

He winced at his sudden outburst which was unconscionable and realized it was due to disquieting emotions simmering beneath the surface. He reflected on the rumors circling the ship about Leila and the Captain. Torrid stories he was once able to discredit and ignore were becoming fact. It evoked a distressing recollection of his encounter of the pair alone in the Jeffery tubes and it was evident they were not discussing matters regarding the ship. He came to feet and started pacing, needing to distract himself from the turbulent sensation raging inside.

"Ah, the truth emerges. You are in no position to be jealous Spock," Leila said after an unnerving pause. "You chose to end our engagement. You walked away from twenty years of loyalty and devotion on my part."

"And now you seek to take your revenge with the one person who changes his attire more often than he changes women."

Leila released a scornful snort. "I am not vindictive Spock. I am my father's daughter but I lack his Machiavellian propensity for power and prestige. If I did I might have contracted another advantageous marriage immediately after our betrothal was annulled. Serron, most certainly, made his intentions known."

Dulcet eyes peered at him with some measure of disdain and she saw how his shoulders squared as his muscles hardened. It was perfectly obvious Spock didn't like being reminded of Vulcan who—at more than one occasion—tried to steal her away from him.

"Father was most displeased when he heard," she added. "He laid most of the blame at my feet…and your mother. He cursed your existence."

"Foiled his plans to gain a seat on the High Council did I?" Spock said coolly.

Her dark eyes came together. She knew Spock held her father to no high esteem. In fact, she recounted numerous occasions where the Vulcan men sparred vocally. Denouncing the others opinion; traded punitive words in a heated discussion. Leila was oftentimes the mediator while her mother remained silent and did nothing to rein in her father's irascibility. Out of the blue a revelation struck and her eyes grew wide in pained disbelief.

"Is this truly the reason you severed ties with me?"

"Your father would have done more harm than good," said Spock. "He was deeply influenced by Romulan bureaucrats whose ideals could upset the delicate fabric of our society. It was illogical to point of insanity to allow him to achieve his goals."

A terrible sensation settled in the pit of her stomach as she contemplated the years she had spent modeling herself into the perfect wife. Encouraged all of his endeavors and even went as far as to cheer him when others had reviled and cursed him. All of it had been for naught. His brutal rejection was not out of some stiff sense of honor so he could start seeing Uhura, but merely to upset her father's political ambitions.

She felt numb. Spurned. Dejected. With as much dignity as she could muster she struggled to rise to her feet while glaring at him. "So…everything we shared…it was nothing."

Spock adamantly shook his head, crossing the room he came to her, clutching the upper portions of her arms. The strength of his hold seemed to stir life into her body and she gazed into his piercing eyes. Dark pools swirled in the depths and her reflection mirrored in his pupils.

"You mean everything to me Leila," he said thickly, his voice dropping an octave.

She jerked free from his hold. "Even while you have been with her," her lips twisted vehemently.

"I have not engaged in sexual intercourse with Lt. Uhura in a long while now," he admitted, "not for two weeks."

Leila showed her back to him, not wanting to acknowledge the fact he had been intimate with someone else. "That is not what I meant and why should I believe you?"

"I speak the truth." He lowered his head. "Yes, at the time, she was greatly distressed by current events that had taken place…"

"So, you chose to comfort her in the only way a human would understand. How noble Spock? But you fail to realize that human females often mistake sex for love," she stated acidly. Spock regarded her, processing what she had said, yet remained undeterred in his decision. She flung her arms about her torso, avoiding his gaze. "What happens now?"

"Our relationship has reached its end. I have come to the conclusion that we are not compatible. I truly gave it a good effort."

"Is she aware of this?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

Gripping her arm, he swung her around so that she was looking at him. He stared down into her face with as much affection as a Vulcan would grant. "You."

"Impossible." She struggled to pull her arm out his hold but he was too strong. "I am seeing Jim, you are too…"

His mouth came down on hers without warning as pungent, tantalizing odor invaded his sinus cavity. Paralyzing all conscious thought and logic. Arms fusing around her waist he held Leila to him and kissed her savagely. A fierce tantalizing kiss provoking a memory she had secretly carted off to the farthest recesses of her mind. Taunting her of a night that was both their first and their last.

The night she had given herself to Spock before he left for Starfleet Academy.

Swept into the intensity of the kiss Leila hardly noticed his finger clawing to her hair to pluck out the pins and untwist the stylish up do. Waves of black hair spilled forward draping her face. She felt his fingers lightly caress the right side of her cheek before sensing the deep impressions of his thumb, forefinger and middle.

Portions of his thoughts started to flood into her mind. Erotic. Sensual. The very cells in her body came alive. Shocked by the intensity of their connection. Her skin burned as though it were on fire. She had the sensation of being carried away and she could feel him inside of her...all around her. Minds linking to forge into one seamless, perfect unit.

"Spock?" a voice shrieked in the room.

Leila's eyes bulged open to zip all around the room to fix firmly on a flabbergasted Uhura. Awareness of what was transpiring filled her. She twisted in Spock's arms and was alarmed to find herself seated on the computer desk with him standing between her parted legs. His fingers were still positioned on her face and his eyes were closed. His face set.

She clawed his hand away, shoving him hard. The sudden interruption of the psychic meld was devastating. It left him momentarily disoriented and he tripped over a chair. Weaving dizzily, he tried to get a hold of his bearings. "Leila…" he moaned reaching for her, but collapsed into a swoon. Her heart leapt in fear as her thoughts went haywire.

"Oh my god, Spock," a frantic Uhura hollered dashing to his side and dropping onto her knees. She hauled him onto her lap, cradling his head. Eyes black in rage, she stabbed angry darts at Leila. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. He initiated—"

"Shut up!" Uhura screamed. "I don't want to hear a word. You stay away from him! Why can't you just stay away from him?"

A rush of indignation speared through Leila like an electrical current. She glared down at the woman who'd been brazen and rude the minute she stepped onto the Enterprise. "That has been my sole purpose since I arrived on this ship. Perhaps you should advise Spock to stay away from me." The black woman stared at her, mystified in horror.

Leila rounded to collect her PADD, staggering as she struck by a blinding pain racing to the back of her cranium. Teetering closely to the walls, she made her way out the laboratory, not stopping to trade words with one or two scientist who wanted her opinion on a clinical trial they were running. Vision blurring, she stumbled grasping at the smooth walls for balance. She reached the nearest turbolift and swayed through the opening doors. Her skin felt hot all over as an intense fever disabled all sense of awareness. The 'ding' of the lift heralded the arrival of an uncharted floor. Taking two steps, Leila collapsed just outside the sterile, white conveyor.

**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY**

**Tuesday, October 9th 11:56am**

"Dr. McCoy! Help, please!" Uhura cried bursting into the spacious facility. Her arrival startled several on-call nurses and doctors as she was tailed by two members of security bearing Spock on a floating gurney.

Leonard McCoy came bounding out of his office and across the room, zigzagging through a flood of staff crowding the communications officer and an unconscious First Officer. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," she fibbed through a wealth of tears. Uhura couldn't factor what felt worse Spock's ailing condition or the poignant image of seeing him in Leila's arms. "I went to see if he wanted to join me for lunch and found him passed out on the floor."

Calibrating his medical tricorder to process the Vulcan anatomy, McCoy ordered the security officers to move Spock into one of the examination rooms. He barked at his staff, telling them to clear the way, and then told Nurse Chapel to seal the room. There were far too many inquisitive people circling; some of them he knew for certain had work to do. Plus the extra interference would make it impossible for him to work at his peak.

Once the security officers got Spock onto the table, he was stripped down to his skin with the exception of his undershorts. Wireless leads were attached to the Vulcan's abdominal region, transmitting his heart functions to a machine for monitoring. McCoy took an ophthalmoscope and peered into Spock's eyes.

"His pupils are dilated," he said grimly and read the prognosis on his medical tricorder. "Heart beat is erratic and his serotonin levels are off the chart. His body temperature is skyrocketing."

"Doctor McCoy look," Nurse Chapel handed him a tablet. "His CT scan is showing heightened brain activity. His synapses are firing off at an alarming rate."

"Jesus! I've never seen anything like this before."

"What is it? What's happening to him?" Uhura asked coming towards the table. For last ten minutes she'd watched in open fear as two of the Enterprise finest medical personnel labored on the man she loved.

McCoy glowered at her. How had she gotten in the room? He wasn't too keen on the idea of her being there weeping like a distressed wife. It was distracting. "Do me a favor get her out here," he barked at Dr. Roberts; the only other person he was willing to have in a room with him besides Leila.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, but you have to leave. Don't worry about the Commander he is in excellent hands." Peterson gripped her arm and began to pull her away.

Uhura fought the strong hold that was literally dragging her out of the room. "No! Let me go. I want to be with Spock. I need to be here for him! Bones…please…!"

Lips tight, McCoy repressed the mounting guilt clamoring in him. He knew of her affection for Spock and also had little understanding as to what was laying siege to the Vulcan's body. If his efforts were futile he may have deprived Uhura of her last chance at saying good bye. Screaming medical instruments pulled him out his own personal quandary to face the predicament at hand.

"Dr. McCoy," Nurse Chapel cried, "he's having a seizure."

"Christ," he gritted his teeth. "I want 4cc of Dopamine Izuturon stat. And where the hell are the results on his goddamn blood work! Peterson get Captain Kirk on the line and tell him to contact Starfleet. We need to find out exactly where Ambassador Sarek is and make content. He needs to know that his son might be dying."

"Dr. McCoy, you're needed out here," the receptionist fazed onto the screen, her face streaked with panic.

He lifted his dark, unpleasant gaze to the module. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I know that sir, but it—it's Dr. K'Tarri. They just brought her in—and she's unresponsive."

"What is this a freakin' epidemic?"

()()()()

"Sabotage!" Captain Kirk nearly sailed out of his chair when Admiral Pike delivered Starfleet's report on the doomed flagship—the US.S. Titan. Evidently there were more survivors and the reports coming in were not contradictory. It seemed that no attack had befallen the starship. "Are you saying one of our own people intentionally caused that ship to self-destruct?"

"High Command is leaning towards that conclusion," answered Pike. "But they aren't certain without hard evidence. And Intel pouring in from the Scavenger is shaky but concludes the Titan's core was set to overload." The Scavenger was an enormous vessel that was a far cry from a Federation flagship but more of an outer space trash compacter. Collecting what debris remained from Starfleet vessels and returning the parts to earth for in-depth analysis.

"Why would someone be stupid enough to risk life and limb to destroy the ship?" Jim was having trouble wrapping his head around the news. That out no conscious thought or reasoning someone malicious destroyed over six hundred lives. He stared mouth slack and eyes gawking at the computer module bearing Pike's face.

Pike shook his head, his expression impassive. A countenance developed by years of experience, one his young protégé hadn't begun to master. "We don't know. It could've been an assassination attempt. Ambassador Sarek was on the Titan with two key members of the Vulcan High Council. They were en route to Arrakis." He marked the shocked look arising on Jim's face. "He's safe," the admiral appeased. "He and the two leading members managed to get onboard an escape pod and make it to Starbase 375."

"Interesting," said Jim, "considering we are currently heading for that location to deliver the survivors we picked up off that uncharted planet."

"Which is why," Pike leaned closer to the screen, his eyes stern, his voice lowering. "I must ask you to exercise extreme caution Jim. If this was a plot the assassin may be lurking among the fourteen people you rescued off that rock. Any one of them could be a potential threat."

Inching forward in his chair, Jim stressed, "What do you need me to do?"

"This conversation we just had is to remain off record. Do not discuss it with anyone not even with your First Officer—Spock. Everyone is to remain in the dark. Just maintain your present course to Starbase 375 and act like nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Okay," Jim said with a curt nod and checked his digital wristwatch. "We should arrive in less than three hours. Damn trip took a bit longer than specified but we were having some problems in the engine room."

"What kind of problem?" Pike asked.

"Just a few bugs in the system as Scotty tells me," Jim replied. "The ship's been acting a bit sluggish after it sailed into a solar storm. But Scotty's got her back to full power."

Admiral Pike was not easily swayed. "Where are the fourteen survivors being held?"

"Medical Bay. Recovery ward, why?"

"How long have they all been there?"

Jim frowned. "Since their feet touched my boat and they've been confined to the ward. None of them are allowed to leave without authorization." Briefly, he felt a rash of disdain towards his superior officer. He was behaving as though he didn't have a handle on the situation or control of his ship. "Look," he tried not to sound aggravated but it was difficult. "I have everything under control…"

"Captain Kirk!" Dr. Peterson's voice resounded in stereo from Jim's comlink.

Jim eased out a breath, eyes rolling. "Sorry, sir." He said to Pike. Rotating in his chair, he plucked the small, hand-held device from the attachment at his belt, and spoke into the transmitting device. "I'm in a meeting. This better be important."

"My apologies Captain, but we have a situation here down in medical bay." said Peterson, "It's Commander Spock. He's dying."

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 4**

**Tuesday, October 9th 11:44am**

Hands shaking, somewhat giddy with fear, Ensign Carol Benet began to remove the PPG—personal protective gear—immediately after she stepped out the sanitization chamber. Guilt gnawed at the base of her skull and slithered down to the lower part of her spine. She shrugged off the eerie feeling with a quick jerk of her head; causing locks of golden hair to spill pass her shoulders as she removed the helmet.

Clutching the headdress close to her chest, she walked with as much calm as she could muster down the hall to one of the many storage units located throughout the Science Lab. It was done. No turning back now. Within less than ten minutes the spores would infiltrate the ventilation system. In one half hour they would reach her desired target. Leila.

One week of research and another week of careful planning, patience, while gathering up the courage to do what she had to do—all came down to this moment. There was no other choice. How else was she to obtain Jim's affection if that insipid little trollop persistently distracted him? For an entire month she gritted her teeth, choked on her own vomit as she watched that tease coax and beguile him.

At first Carol thought she had an ally in Commander Spock. He certainly appeared displeased about Jim and Leila. She hoped he'd intervene without her taking this drastic action but she was wrong. But what did she expect from an impotent, detached Vulcan? Now, sadly, he was going to share in Leila's fate.

It was a struggled to get out of the rest of her gear. Loading the items back to their original location she sealed the storage area with a stolen key card and silently crept away. She was not worried about the security footage. Having a photographic memory had its advantages. She knew the exact position of each camera and how to avoid them. And roughly 120 blond females were assigned to the Enterprise and out of that number 65 of them operated in the Science Lab. The odds of being caught were unlikely.

Feeling triumphant, she made her way to the front of the facility, and noticed a crowd up ahead. Bunches of people had formed a semi-circle in front of one of the laboratory rooms. She could hear someone crying out for help. _Uhura_, she mentally assumed and feigning interest went to investigate.

"What going on?" she asked a person standing beside her.

"Something's happen to Commander Spock," a guy answered.

Carol released a horrified gasp, covering her mouth. "Oh, how dreadful?"

**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY**

**Tuesday, October 9th 2:23pm**

"She's stable, Jim, for now," McCoy said softly, adjusting the plastic tubes of Leila's oxygen mask to ensure an ample amount of oxygen was flowing into her lungs.

"How the hell did this happen Bones?" Kirk inquired through gritted teeth, his jaw throbbing from pent rage. Hunch forward, he sat next to her bed hands clasped together, and fused under his chin. His eyes did not deviate from her mask covered face. It was a heart wrenching sight.

"I—uh, I'm not certain."

Jim tossed a dangerous look in his friend's direction. "Not certain," he growled, "you better get certain pal."

"I don't work well under threats Jim," McCoy countered grimly, "so don't give me any shit. Toxicology report has yet to come in on the both of them from the lab."

"Tell them if the lab work isn't here in five minutes this entire freakin' department going to get a massive overhaul."

Bones held up his hands," Keep your claws in Jim, I'll go check and see what the holdup is," he stepped out the room and came back in seconds later. "I know the reason for the delay." He jerked his head to outer part of the facility, bidding Jim follow him.

Reluctant, Jim rose not before planting a kiss on Leila's forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered and turned to leave the private room. He hadn't even taken a step when he froze. Standing in front of him, grand, stoic stood Ambassador Sarek and two Vulcans he didn't recognize. He flung his gaze at McCoy.

"When was someone going to tell me we had arrived at Starbase 375," he muttered.

"I did," McCoy answered under his breath, "Obviously you were too wound up to hear me."

"Don't go there."

Marching forward Jim gave a slight bow and then straightened. "Ambassador Sarek. Welcome to U.S.S. Enterprise, you are most welcomed. I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"I remember you," Sarek replied in a stately manner, "though I do wish we were meeting again under pleasant circumstances."

"Yes, I concur, sir."

"As it now stands," Sarek came closer, branching away from the two distinguished Vulcans behind him. "Where is my son?"

"More importantly," a regal feminine voice rose from behind him. "Where is his mate?"

Every eye in the room immediately came to rest on an noble looking Vulcan, well-advanced in years, wearing majestic ceremonial robes. Her black and white hair was braided an coiled in an imperial like crown and she held a long staff in her hands.

Jim felt his stomach twist into a tight ball. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Do not be coy with me boy," she retorted, her eyes coming together. "I sensed her presence the moment we came onto this vessel. Where is T'Leila K'Tarri?"

Author's Note: Yes, the story needed a villain or should I say villainess. I hope you like where I'm taking this.


	13. Chapter 13: The Enterprise: Part VI

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: I am sorry for taking so long to update. I had wicked writer's block. I was practically staring at a blank screen for a month. Not as long as the last chapter but I couldn't leave you guys hanging forever.

**WARNING: A little smut action. You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter XIII: The Enterprise: Part VI

…_Last Chapter…_

_Marching forward Jim gave a slight bow and then straightened. "Ambassador Sarek. Welcome to U.S.S. Enterprise, you are most welcomed. I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk."_

_"I remember you," Sarek replied in a stately manner, "though I do wish we were meeting again under pleasant circumstances."_

_"Yes, I concur, sir."_

_"As it now stands," Sarek came closer, branching away from the two distinguished Vulcans behind him. "Where is my son?"_

_"More importantly," a regal feminine voice rose from behind him. "Where is his mate?"_

_Every eye in the room immediately came to rest on a noble looking Vulcan, well-advanced in years, wearing majestic ceremonial robes. Her black and white hair was braided and coiled in an imperial like crown and she held a long staff in her hands._

_Jim felt his stomach twist into a tight ball. "I don't know who you're talking about."_

_"Do not be coy with me boy," she retorted, her eyes coming together. "I sensed her presence the moment we came onto this vessel. Where is T'Leila K'Tarri?"_

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 4 **

**Tuesday, October 9****th**** 2:23pm**

_LIFE-MATE!_

The idiom viciously wormed its way deep into Jim's thoughts, stoking an intense anger and resentment. He engaged—eyes unfriendly—the enigmatic Vulcan noble who stared at him with equal displeasure. He judged the lady to be in her late seventies—and phenomenally beautiful for a woman of her age. Despite all this, the aura emanating from her was harsh and resentful. Cold, calculating eyes peered at him beneath slanted brows. Slim claw-like fingers twisted tightly around a black, rod-like staff as she stared at him in regal authority.

Protocol his main objective, Jim withdrew his mind from own personal torment, and the woman lying in critical condition in the ICU. He greeted Ambassador Sarek again with another bow and looked deeply into Vulcan's dark, mysterious eyes. "I'm sorry to hear of Spock's condition," he began apologetically. "Rest assured, sir, he is in the best care Starfleet has to offer."

"You have my gratitude," Sarek replied, solemnly. He looked drawn and tired but somehow managed to look as though he was holding it together during this crisis. Then again, he was a Vulcan; a master in the art of self-restraint. Self-control in a time of adversity.

"If you would step this way," Jim extended out his arm. "Nurse Chapel will show you to his room and Dr. McCoy will enlighten you on his—"

"Where is T'Leila K'Tarri?" T'Pau interrupted in an ungracious manner. "Where is the life-mate of Spock, son of Sarek?"

Jim's face simmered in rage. His jaw set. The muscles throbbed in his cheekbones. He detested being reminded of Leila's attachment to Ambassador Sarek's son. It was on the tip of his tongue to divulge the truth of his involvement with Leila; however, Jim held his peace. He focused his gaze on the noblewoman, lips coming together. "I'm sorry," he said, cocking his head to one side while staring directly at the woman standing beside Ambassador Sarek. "We haven't been formally introduced."

Ambassador Sarek took the liberty of making the proper introductions. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat. "Captain Kirk, may I present Lady T'Pau a principle minister and high priestess of the Temple of Amonak. Evidently we are grateful. Her survival signifies that many of our traditions shall be preserved and instructed to the next generation."

Shoulders squaring, Jim bristled as one tradition bombarded his mind. He read the dossiers—the histories of Vulcan—during his quiet hours. He knew exactly what manner of person Lady T'Pau was. As priestess she would have overseen numerous marriage ceremonies and mating rituals. Something inside him started to worry as her voice rang out loudly.

"I sense her presence…and that of Spock…their aura is weak," T'Pau declared, her gaze traveling about the medical facility, before resting pointedly at the metal door behind Captain Kirk. Robes billowing as she crossed the floor, she head straight towards him.

A wealth of panic gripped Jim and his heart started galloping. "You can't go in there," he barked. Sweat beading his brow he hurried after the Vulcan elder with the intention of keeping her out of the recovery ward where Leila rested. He didn't want her near Leila fearing she may, through some mystical incantation, turn her heart against him. "I won't—"

His command went unheeded and he watched—horrified—as the mysterious priestess entered the dimly lit private room. Lips contorting, he bit his tongue to keeping for spewing a foul word, and followed blindly; Bones at his side. It was cold inside the room and he shivered violently and his friend a dirty look. Why ever did Bones keep temperature at such a low degree he didn't know? He understood it was for health reasons but did it have to be so cold. Movement drew his from his thoughts and his eyes came to rest on T'Pau. The priestess circled the bed from one side to the other.

"What has happened to her?" she inquired while assessing the poor condition Leila currently resided.

"We don't know," answered McCoy, raising lights sixty percent. "She was brought unconscious and like Commander Spock has suffered an acute physiological breakdown. We are still waiting on the toxicology report from the lab."

"Sickness and disease are not primarily the true source here," observed T'Pau, easing into a chair located nearby and leaned closer to inspect Leila with inquisitive eyes. Long fingers brushed Leila's bare arm, stroking down to the pulse near her wrist. "I sense agony and pain."

Bearing this knowledge in mind she, with skilled ease, positioned the tips of her fingers at key pressure points on Leila's face. Head bowed, she inhaled slowly closing her eyes, and began absorbing all manner of information within the girl's subconscious. Sequences and event rushed into her mind. She flinched painfully and after a moment, she removed her hand, and opened her eyes.

"There has been a breach of minds," she said, speaking to herself other than the two men occupying the room, and came to her feet, grasping her staff and shaking out her robes.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing that concerns you, Captain," T'Pau replied cryptically, turning to leave.

A volatile rage erupted in Jim and he became unglued. He blocked T'Pau's path with an arm thrown in front of the door; his face tight with rage. "If it concerns Leila it concerns me. You have no idea what she means to me," he hissed.

She gave him a withering look, thrusting her chin forward. "On the contrary, I do. A circumstance I hope to rectify. Now, if you will excuse me Captain, there are certain matters I must address to Ambassador Sarek…alone." Fingernails biting into his forearm, she disentangled his hand on the wall, pushing him to one side. Led by the long staff held firmly in her grasp, T'Pau swept grandly out the recovery room. Growling out a foul word, Jim surged after the priestess only to be hindered by Bones who dragged him back into the room.

"Cool it Jim," warned McCoy. "Nothing good will come from accosting a prominent figure head on the Vulcan council. Remember…diplomacy is your number one policy now."

Nostrils flaring, chest heaving, Jim edged close to the open doorway and watched as she returned to Ambassador Sarek and the other Vulcan in attendance. The three crowded together, talking in whispers. Adjourning, they walked in unison to another room where Spock lay recovering from whatever strange ailment that had also made Leila ill.

Just beyond the group of Vulcans he spied Uhura; her face broken and strained. Having finally gained access into Spock's room, she'd maintained a constant vigil of her lover. Spock, like Leila, was rigged to a life monitor; wires and tubes poked beneath a blanket.

Uhura gave a sorrowful smile when Ambassador Sarek approached. He bowed close and said something for only her to hear. She nodded her head and wiped the tears streaming endlessly down her face before taking Spock's hand. As the doors slid close, Jim witnessed T'Pau take a seat next to his First Officer and plant three fingers on focal regions on his face.

"I don't want her back in here," he said, gritting his teeth.

McCoy had one arm folding in front of his chest, the other propped up to rest his fisted hand under his chin, "I doubt I'll be able to keep her out." His replied, brushing his knuckles back and forth under his chin.

"She's not family or a close relative." Jim snarled rotating to withdraw inside the room. He returned to Leila's bedside and carefully took one of her limp hand in his. He stiffened at the feel of how cold it was and felt an ache rise to throat. "I can't lose her Bones," he whimpered after a pause. "Not to people who see her as nothing more than a walking incubator."

Bones was no so inept that he could not see the true meaning in his words as he adjusted the calibration on Leila's life support machine. "You mean you don't want to lose her to Spock."

Jim reared up angrily, his pupils flashing menacingly. "He lost all rights and claim to her."

"Not according to those people standing in his room." Bones's lips puckered, he looked grim. "These Vulcans have an agenda. Their priorities have now shifted from one of logic to survival. They won't hand her over so easily."

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side of sense and reason," answered Bones, "which let's face it Jim is not your strongest suit. You knew what you were getting into when you started singing sonnets and poems to Leila. You knew she was unavailable but you didn't listen to me."

"Unavailable? Spock dumped her so that he could carry out one his fantasies of the teacher banging the student!" Jim screamed.

"Keep your voice down, Christ," barked the Chief Medical Officer, the lines surrounding his mouth deepened. His eyes shifting to the door, fearful of the likelihood the Vulcans across the room might hear. He picked up his PADD his fingers scrolled for an update on Leila's toxicology assessment. He saw none. A frown found its way to his lips as he quickly set digital slate aside before Jim could see. This would not make him happy.

"Any word on Leila's toxicology report?" Jim asked without glancing in his direction.

Eyes widening in alarm, McCoy pondered for a second if his friend had ESP. He was just about to respond but was suddenly interrupted by a frantic Nurse Chapel that came sweeping into the private room.

A hand on her bosom, breath coming in short pants, Christine Chapel exhaled, "Dr. McCoy, come quick! We have a crisis situation on her our hands."

Moving swiftly, he followed her out into the main lobby, and froze in alarm. The waiting room was filling with uniformed officers of every color and rank. Some were coughing uncontrollably to the point of spewing blood. Others were wheezing violently and were covered in pus filled rashes and lesions. A few were puffed up and swollen like toads.

"Good God!" cried Bones as he surveyed the crowd of bodies and the team of overwhelmed doctors and nurses. "What the hell is this? An outbreak?"

"Bones, where did everyone come from?" Jim asked, his skin crawling from the grotesque sight.

"Beats the hell out of me," he replied. Intercepting one of the orderlies guiding a violently wheezing girl covered in lesions to a chair, he asked. "What's going on here? Where did these people come from?"

"The Science Lab sir," he said. "There's been an outbreak of some sort. People just started feeling sick. The entire area has been quarantined and evacuated."

McCoy's face took on a foreboding aura as he peered at the endless faces and clustered bodies seated together, some on the floor, all awaiting treatment. His mind kicked to life. Questions and suspicions came together into one conspiracy theory. Was there some sort connection in these people who were suddenly arriving sick and Leila and Spock? He prayed there wasn't. If so, the entire ship would have be put in a state of emergency for an epidemic may certainly strike.

"What's happening Bones?" Jim inquired. "You look like you're about ready to flip."

"Jim, do me a favor head down to security and have them examine all the footage on the Science Lab in the last eight hours."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why man, just do it!" the medical officer snapped,

Jim's eyes came close together. "You giving me orders on my boat?"

McCoy's eyes glittered darkly at Jim. "Wake up Jim! Take a good look at what's happening on your boat. Quit being so damned hard up on Leila and take control of the situation."

"I'm always in control."

"Not lately," scoffed McCoy.

Jim bore a dark, unforgiving look at Bones. The one person he could unburden his soul to. The one person who was currently getting on his bad side. "I'll forgive your misstep just this one, considering the circumstance and the pressure you're now under. I'll leave you to your job, but don't ever try to tell me how to do mine."

"How gracious," replied the Chief Medical Officer in a pained smile, marking Jim in a critical stare. "Don't worry about Leila," he said, attempting to ease the tension. "She's my number one priority. I promise."

"Thanks," Jim gave a tiny grin, and took a tentative step in the opposite direction and then glanced back at Bones. "You sure?"

"Yeah, go be our Captain." McCoy grinned at him. "As you can see we need you now more than ever." Saluting, Jim zigzagged through the ailing group of crewmembers, departing medical bay. After short momentary pause and a deep inhalation of breath, McCoy went to work.

One after the other, he analyzed the conditions of each crewmember from the relatively moderate to the severe. A link was well defined. Each person seemed to be suffering from an acute allergic reaction to whatever it was that had been released in the Science Lab.

Once he discovered the source he might be able to set not only these people to right again, but save Leila and Spock's life. Afterwards, it would be the perilous game of who done it. And why?

()()()()

**THE ENTERPRISE: DECK 4 **

**Tuesday, October 11th 3:42am**

"I am not leaving my son."

When Ambassador Sarek received Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy in the guest quarters, it was with varying hope the source of his son's ailment had been discovered. Little had he realized or even imagined they would be asking him to leave the Enterprise. He sat amongst his peers—all that remained of the Vulcan High Council—his expression sour in disapproval as his high arched brows creased together.

"With all due respect Ambassador," said Jim, "but this is a state of emergency. We cannot risk your life and the lives of your colleagues. We believe a volatile and dangerous substance was purposely released into the ship's atmosphere, provoking a widespread outbreak amongst those that were working in the Science Lab at the time. Now we've quarantined the entire laboratory and shut off the vents leading into that particular area, nevertheless we suspect it's an airborne substance and might've filtered through ventilation system. We've already lost a few good people we cannot afford to lose you sir. This could've been an assassination attempt."

"Spock is all that remains of my family…my Amanda." He inhaled stiffly. Although his voice remained neutral, his eyes became expressive and agonized in pain. "I cannot leave him."

Jim swallowed. He knew only too well how great the loss of Amanda Grayson had been to the Ambassador and Spock. His jaw still throbbed whenever he thought about it. He had pushed Spock too far, yet it had been necessary at the time. "I understand sir. I sorrow for your lost, but right now I'm issuing an executive order. You and your party are to return the spacedock immediately until further notice."

"A biohazard team from the spacedock is scheduled to come in and sweep the area," added McCoy. "By then we shall answers."

"How long will this take?" asked T'Pau.

Cutting his eyes in her direction, Jim replied. "It's a large ship, ma'am. It could take a couple of days."

The Vulcan cocked her head to the right, her eyebrows hitching higher. "This should please you."

"I don't quite get your meaning ma'am."

Rather than utter another syllable to Jim, T'Pau turned to Sarek and rambled into an endless stream of words; ratting off in a dialect Jim failed to understand. His temper flared to surface blushing his face in a reddish hue. Sarek answered her in the same foreign tongue.

Never one to use his inside voice, Jim blurted out loudly. "You know it's impolite to chat in another language when others fail to understand."

"Our conversation was not meant for your ears." T'Pau rose grasping her staff and spoke again in the Vulcan tongue to the other occupant in Ambassador Sarek's private chambers. Jim had completely forgotten about the guy. He hadn't uttered a word since he arrived. He guessed him to be a mute when he replied an answer to the priestess and rose. He appeared to be much older than the others and far reserved.

Sarek came to his feet, trailing behind the distinguished woman. She halted in her trek long enough to trade words with Jim. "Eventually, you will not be able to stop this thing. The circle will be complete in Spock and T'Leila and there will be nothing that you can do about it."

"You don't know me ma'am," he replied, gritting his teeth. "You only think you do." Her lips quirked in the faintest of smiles before she left the chamber and he stared dumbfounded his heart drumming.

McCoy trotted up behind him, gazing after the Vulcans. "Well, she's as delightful as a boil on your ass."

"Of all the Vulcans that should've died, why didn't she," Jim muttered.

()()()()

**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY **

**Friday, October 14****th**** 8:27pm**

"I figured I would find you in here," a soft angelic voice called out.

Startled, McCoy's head came off his desk in haste. A mistake. A massive headache hammered the back of his skull. His insides sloshed around like melting ice due to a radical chemical imbalance from two shots of hard whiskey. He stabbed an angry glare at the intruder. Ashley stood looking calm and collected in his office in medical bay. Gritting his teeth, he sank back in his chair, ticked she'd busted him violating Starfleet regulation.

At this point, he could care less if he was brought before High Command for conduct unbecoming an officer. Drinking while on the job. His day, like his life, had been lousy. Close to mid-morning, he entered medical bay to find in active; an intense air of death looming. Two more members had died leaving him helpless and distraught. Unable to isolate the cause of their illness, he felt defeated and spent the last of his shift tackling a bottle of whiskey he'd managed to smuggle onto the ship.

Lifting the bottle, he poured round three. "Dr. Peterson, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"How in the world were able to get a bottle of Jack Daniels here?"

McCoy grinned cheekily. "Care for a taste?"

"Are you on the clock?" Ashley asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Nope."

"You're a terrible liar McCoy," she said sweeping farther into the room.

"Are you going to report me?" he took it down in one gulp and refilled his glass.

By then Ashley had reached his desk and had the bottle of whiskey in her hands. "No," she set it down, hiking onto the surface of his desk. "In fact, I'll take you up on your offer. I could use a real, stiff drink."

He beamed a smile. "Atta girl." He pulled opened the draw to his right and retrieved another glass hidden in a secret compartment. "Say when," he said pouring out the amber beverage.

"When."

"Salute," he toasted, clinking his glass against hers, and consuming his own in one gulp. Ashley was in no such rush, opting to taking a small sip. Liquid fire burned a path down her throat and simmered in her stomach. She shivered as the tantalizing flames electrified her senses. Goose pimples rose on her skin.

"It's good."

McCoy tipped his glass in agreement and poured himself another. They said nothing to each other for a while, but simply basked in the silence, and the relative ease of each other's company. Ashley could hardly remember the last time she felt so at ease. The last few weeks of her life had been rocked by endless streams of dangerous episodes one after the other.

"How come you're here?" McCoy broke the silence, stirring his drink as he shook the glass.

"Biohazard team kicked me out of mine and Leila's quarters. No biggie, I wanted to see how she was fairing this morning." She looked down and sipped her drink. "She squeezed my hand."

"It's an involuntary reflex," he said grimly. "Don't read too much into it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't dictate textbook analysis to me McCoy. I'm the one who taught you everything you know."

"How can I forget? You were practically on my ass the entire semester."

"That's because your attitude needed to be put in check," she pointed out. "Whatever problems you had with your ex-wife didn't belong on a Starfleet Federation ship."

At the mention of his former spouse, McCoy's foul mood turned for the worst. He shot to his feet, glass and bottle of whiskey in his hands. "The subject of the ex-wife is off the table, so either change the topic or get the hell out of my office."

"I heard you lost another crewmember," she said plainly.

He simmered. "Not the subject I had in mind." He swallowed a large glass of whiskey, shaking off the dizzying effects of alcohol invading his bloodstream.

"It's not your fault."

He gave her a murderous look. "Who are you to say otherwise? I'm the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer. People were depending on me and I f-failed them." He looked away, shaking, breathing heavily. "Sometimes I feel scraping the whole goddamned thing."

"Quit?"

"Yeah," he admitted dropping into a small sofa, legs kicking out. His head was swimming and eyes blurring.

Slipping off his desk, Ashley walked the short distance, and took a seat next to him. With care, she took the glass and bottle out of his trembling hands, fearful they might slip and break and in his inebriated state cause him bodily harm. Setting both items on the floor, she gazed at him purposely, resting a hand on his back to rub it gently.

"Life is unpredictable. People live. People die. The universe will still keep turning long after we are dead and gone. You can't turn your back on the people who need now."

He angled his head and stared deeply into her eyes. "Like you?"

Ashley jerked back, heart racing. "McCoy…"

He captured her mouth in an intense kiss. Ashley shivered. He tasted heavenly. Of a heady mixture of whiskey and cinnamon. She felt the strength of his arms fold about her waist, drawing her closer to him on the sofa. His tongue invaded, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth, tickling her senses.

Palms flat on his chest she pushed and caught her breath. "This is crazy…I-I can't…"

She rose to her feet, hurrying to the door. She reached out to touch the panel that would let her out of his office. A large hand slammed over hand barring her weak attempt to flee. "Stay," he breathed hotly on her neck, pushing the blond curls aside to kiss the slope of her neck.

"You're drunk."

"Five shots can't drop a bull like me darling," he mumbled.

She cried out as his hands slipped beneath her skirt to caress her thighs. "Stop," she rasped. His calloused hands were like magic.

"Do you really want me to?" he licked her ears.

Everything happed quickly afterwards. They were kissing crazily, pawing at each other like wild animals. Ashley didn't know how she found herself on his desk but she was soon pushing items onto the floor to make adequate room. The need was urgent. Their desire potent. Kissing him deeply, her fingers worked the belt buckle on his pants, and yanked down the zipper. Her hand bore deep into his pants to stroke his throbbing member, quickly hardening in her hand.

"Christ," he moaned.

"Nice and hard," she grinned.

"Only for you baby," he chuckled and eased her back onto the table.

She sensed where he was heading and deterred him from traveling south. "No time for that," she gasped hotly, clutching his face. "Just fuck me."

"Whatever you say," he grinned and hiked up. Her long legs enveloped his waist like a blanket and she lifted her buttocks off the table as he pulled her panties off. He folded it carefully and pushed it into his back pants pocket. She gave him a look. "For my collection."

"I want them back."

He leaned gently onto her wanton body, kissing the tip of her nose before saying, "Come and get them."

()()()()

The ringing in his ears awoke him out of a deep sleep. Vision clouded it took Leonard McCoy a couple of seconds to figure out where he was. His legs felt cramp and his back ached and he felt weighed down. Lifting his head he saw Ashley lying on top of him beneath a thick, grey blanket that was spread over them. They were both confined to his tiny sofa. His memory came back in a flash and he couldn't help the smile that reached his eyes.

God, if it wasn't what he needed. What he wanted. This time, for sure, there will be no disappearing act on his part.

"Dr. McCoy?"

His eyes popped out wider than golf balls at the sound of Nurse Chapel's voice over the speaker. He took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but the biohazard team has completed their sweep of the Enterprise."

"So soon," he said trying not to awake Ashley. She stirred, moaning, turning her head from one side to the other. "I thought it might take longer."

"Yes, sir," Chapel said. "I also should inform you they've discovered the source of the substance."

Author's Note: I thought the story needed a little Leonard McCoy. I hoped you like it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Enterprise: Part VII

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter XIV: The Enterprise: Part VII

**THE SPACEDOCK: 2258**

**Saturday, October 14****th**** 8:37pm**

With a feeling of desolation weighing heavily on his shoulders, Ambassador Sarek chose not to partake dinner with the other Vulcan survivors in the large, secluded sanctum offered by Starfleet personnel on board the Spacedock. Other than his thoughts being in complete and utter disarray, he had zero appetite.

He dwelled in his private chambers for the next two days, seeking little solace in the company of Vulcans taking refuge on the Spacedock. Little understanding had come to light on how the federation starship bearing them to Arrakis was destroyed. Investigations were on going. Nevertheless, rumors abounded. Many Vulcans believed it was a plot by their arch nemeses—the Romulans.

Sarek advised the council to censure such gossip and rebuke those who carried and spread these reports. The last thing they needed was a squabble with the empire, particularly when they were weak and utterly defenseless at this moment.

Beyond crucial meetings—strategizing the future of their society—he remained isolated in his quarters deeply deliberating the trouble that had arisen when Vulcan became a planet of dust and air. For a time he sat pondering when—if ever—Fate would lift its cruel hand off his people. It had taken his wife and now it seeks to snatch the breath of life from his one and only son. A son born from a woman who was once his heart's delight.

Sarek pressed the memory of Amanda away; the veiled image of his lovely wife would simply hinder and cloud his mind when it was at this period in the lives of his people where he needed clarity of thought. Once he reached Arrakis and was situated in a new home he would mourn her properly.

After a time Sarek surfaced back from the depths of his subconscious. His conscious smarted. His pain open and bare like a gaping wound. Meditation had failed to alleviate the sense of helpless he felt where his son was concerned. And with little word reaching him on his condition; doubt settled in his mind. He started to fear he would lose Spock as he lost Amanda.

He wandered his chamber and came to stand in front of a large transom giving him a haunting view of space. The eternal darkness somehow mirrored his stricken grief. "I should not have left him," he said out loud, his deep voice resounding throughout the chamber like a gong.

"As you rightly should not have," a crisp demanding voice replied out of nowhere.

Sarek turned sharply, alarm sweeping through his veins at the sudden intrusion. Seated in a cushioned sofa a short walk from where he stood, T'Pau—regal, unyielding as always—assessed his grim demeanor. Her long, black staff was propped up right beside her and her elegant, petite hands were folded on her lap; the skirt of her dress was of the deepest shade of grey.

"Excellency, you were not announced," he declared, mildly annoyed by the imposing nature of her visit. He wondered if she was here to resume her rant. Days earlier she had earnestly disapproved of his decision to respect Captain Kirk's orders to leave the Enterprise.

"Be at ease Sarek," she said airily, "this is neither the hour nor time for decorum and etiquette." His head bobbed up and down in a nod while he stood gazing at the priestess. She sat in relative calm as though her spirit was somehow in tuned with the universe. A snare of envy rippled up his spine. His own passions stirred by this tragic incident. "I have received a message from the Enterprise." T'Pau began again. "Their captain proclaims the source of the rampant plague afflicting their ship has been detected"

"Why was I not informed?" Sarek rasped.

Lady T'Pau's right eyebrow rose at the sudden outburst of emotion. "I had the message intercepted," she answered watching the subtle coloring in his face which brightened to a deeper shade of green. "It was clear you needed time to process your son's predicament."

"You had no right Lady T'Pau to tamper with transmissions that were meant for my sole discretion."

"Do not be so self-involved Sarek," she clucked in disdain. "What affects one now affects us all you must understand this. I have the interest of our people in mind."

"And I do not."

"The loss of your human bride has gradually stripped you of your resolve. It appears the possible death of your son is doing the same." She caught sallow emergence of an angry gleam in his black eyes but pressed on. "A crisis has befallen us Sarek. We cannot afford weakness in the ranks of those others look to for guidance and leadership. In this, the remaining council members have ordained that you are to take a brief sabbatical effective immediately."

"What?"

"Your decisions can no longer be trusted," she continued, marking him with ominous black, cat-shaped eyes. "I trust this absence will give you time to resurrect some essence of your former self."

He was baffled beyond any rational thought. It was unfathomable to believe the council would move to such action. And Sarek could not be entirely certain if T'Pau was not without fault. He was suddenly filled with a tremendous dislike for the woman.

"The loss of my wife has not slowed my judgment? I have executed my duties diligently with clear and rational thought," said Sarek returning his vision to the barren space. He was starting to feel restless and wished T'Pau would leave him alone to contemplate in peace.

"I believe you," answered T'Pau in true sincerity. "However, the others are not as inclined to such a belief as I am. You failed to press Spock into marrying T'Leila when you became aware she was alive. A dreadful mistake Sarek. You know our very survival rest on the surviving youths to procreate as quickly and as often as possible they procreate."

"I have sent several notices to Spock regarding this matter and he has yet to comply," he countered, recalling the day his discovered that not only Leila was alive but registered as a medical officer at Starfleet. She had been there long enough for Spock to become aware of this fact. This made him wonder why his son had kept this information from him.

"Sherlon assumes differently," she refuted. "He stresses you have indulged your son too much and I am not sure I do not agree with him."

Sarek twisted round at the very mention of the conventional, orthodox minister, locking gazes with the priestess. A conformist bearing fundamental ideals which routinely clashed with his forward thinking, Sarek was hardly astonished to hear Sherlon disputing his claims. Long ago, he even tried to go as far as to declare his marriage to Amanda illegal and invalid.

Ever a looming threat, Sherlon hungered for the seat of power Sarek held. While some members of the Vulcan council were elected for a period of time. He as well as T'Pau and another Vulcan held their positions for life. To be a lifetime member of the High Council was considered to be a great honor—one Sherlon must crave.

Sarek sensed a danger.

If he took a sabbatical Sherlon might use this opportunity to have him permanently removed from the council. Proclaim he was suffering from severe emotional distress and therefore was unfit to hold his position. Bearing this knowledge in mind, Sarek proceeded to plot his next move carefully. Irrational thought would drive him to desperation and act carelessly further verifying to Sherlon he was unable to perform his duty. Furthermore he was unwilling to show any more signs of distress in front of T'Pau.

He did not trust her at the moment.

"His views have always contradicted mine," Sarek expressed solemnly, pretending indifference.

"Quite true," said T'Pau, her mystifying eyes twinkling as they settled on him. "He still speaks for an age long passed, which makes him a necessary annoyance. I believe the council can do very well without him."

Sarek held his tongue. Somehow sensing she was baiting him to speak disreputable words against Sherlon. He wisely upheld the teaching his father imparted during his youth. To keep his own council and never let others know what he truly thought.

He rotated, staring down at T'Pau. "I should very much like to hear the transmission that was sent from the Enterprise."

"All has been taken care of," she said ever ready at his attempt to the change in subject. She rose elegantly to her feet. The numerous layers of her skirt billowed and settled on the floor. A hand clasping her staff, it let out a soft thump as she set it to its full height. "We are to journey to the Enterprise in one quarter of the hour."

"Furthermore," she said before taking her leave. "I have elected Serron to be your personal representative on the council during your relief. He, too, shall accompany us to the Enterprise."

The very mention of the Vulcan sent Sarek's mind into a whirlwind. He was well acquainted with Serron who, at more than one occasion, voiced his desires to marry Leila. He was notoriously xenophobic, an arrogant lout with all the makings of a psychopath. His presence on board the Enterprise undoubtedly spelled trouble for his son...and Leila.

**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY**

**Saturday, October 14****th**** 9:25pm**

"How in the blue blazes did the computer miss this," McCoy grumbled while peering into the eyepiece of an optical microscope. Coated on a glass slide, he reexamined the blood of an ensign suffering the horrible effects of a foreign entity released in the Science Lab.

"Protocystian spores."

Ashley was still baffled, and taking another look, she identified the obscure haploid, unicellular component that clearly did not belong in the human bloodstream or anyone else. It was multiplying at an erratic pace and destroying healthy red blood cells. "Oftentimes the simplest form of diagnostic medicine is the best way to treat patients. We've become so dependent on machines to do our work never realizing machines can make errors too. That's why it's always good to have a close, objective eye and a microscope. You know old school."

"No school like the old school," he jibed.

"Exactly," she replied her lip curling. "All we have to do now is find the best form of treatment. If there is one?"

"There is. It's just a pain in the ass to synthesize," McCoy said grimly. "Let's hope we're not too late."

After detangling themselves from his sofa and quickly dragging on their clothes; Ashley and McCoy rendezvoused at the Ready room where Jim and the principal frontrunner for the biohazard team sat waiting. Chenkov, Sulu and Montgomery Scott were also in attendance along with the head member of security.

The team leader of the biohazard team was a squat, heavy set black woman with medium length hair by the name of Bee Williams, and she bore a look of complete exhaustion on her face. McCoy contributed this overtiredness to a persistent and hard assed Captain Kirk.

"I don't like giving speeches so I'll keep it simple," Bee began who still had the personal protective gear on. "I've swept the ship from top to bottom. In what was supposed to take a week took my team two days, Lord help me. But considering the circumstances," she cut her eyes in Jim's direction. "We worked double overtime and discovered traces of a breed of spore indigenous only to the planet Rigel X."

"Rigel X?" cried Bones.

"My ship and crew has been nowhere near that system," Jim objected hotly.

"Hmm, well," murmured Bee. "Somebody took careful pains to bring a highly dangerous substance onto this ship. Who and why aren't in my department of expertise. It's handling and eliminating of unsafe materials."

"Hell, with all that said, we better take a close at the security footage Jim." McCoy said.

"I'll do more than that," Jim uttered through gritted teeth, the muscle in his jaw throbbing. "Bones you must have some idea of what to look for."

"Yeah, I'll be in medical bay."

Pushing away from the wall McCoy left the Ready room. Ashley came to her feet. "I'll go with him. Two heads are better than one."

"Thank you Dr. Peterson," said Jim. "Chenkov contact the Spacedock and let them inform Ambassador Sarek we might have an answer and," he turned to Bee asking. "Is it safe to come back onto the ship?"

"More than safe," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "After the hours my people put in hosing this ship down, it's safe to eat off the floor."

"And you have my gratitude," Jim acknowledge, understanding he hadn't been the easiest person to get along with. "But the circumstances being as they are—"

"Yeah, yeah," she snorted. "I sensed that." She collected her helmet and made the necessary excuses to take her leave and go file her report.

Once absent Jim fell upon his head of security, raving like a loon; he criticized his leadership and his handling of the position. Adamant he demanded to know how he could not have sense something was running a foul on his ship and why all cargo had not been thoroughly inspected. When the large, burly man—Ted—failed to answer swiftly enough to satisfy his captain it sent Jim into a whirlwind.

"The shit just hit the fan!" Jim roared. "You're entire department is going in my report."

"Every item coming aboard this ship was accounted by me sir." Ted responded owning up to the situation. "If you're going to coach someone, let the fault lie on me. But I swear if a hazardous life-form was brought on this ship I would've known about it. It must've been smuggled on the ship before anyone got onboard."

"Impossible!" Jim spewed out angrily. "No one without proper authorization had access to the Enterprise."

"Then it must have been someone with access. One of us. Someone with the means and motive and was waiting for an opportunity."

"What motive?"

Ted swallowed, sweat trickling down his face. "Uh, the Vulcan ambassador, sir."

Silence engulfed the small tactics room as Jim sank back in his chair contemplating Ted's words. His words. Arguments he had spoken to Spock's farther on long ago. His eyes slipped over to Scotty who returned a curious look. "I want footage of the Science Lab," he said after a long pause. "All of it. Every room every corner every crevasse. I want the records of every person that was there within time frame of the breakout and before. I also want the names of people who were in the Science Lab but aren't normally stationed there."

"But sir," Ted blurted out, his mind running over the endless hours he would have to put into finding what the captain desired to see. "That could take days."

"I don't care!" Jim bellowed shooting to his feet. "Get it done!"

"Aye, aye captain," and Ted turned and fled the Ready room.

()()()()

Ashley watched McCoy meticulously extract a sample of blood from Leila. The greenish copper fluid was a strange concoction in the vial tube. Returning to his office, they spent the next hour on conjuring the right dosage to give her. Now that the specimen invading her vascular system was identified it was simply a matter of trial and error in finding the right dose to combat the disease infecting her.

The Altrizone compound had eviscerated the Protocystian spores infecting the human half of crewmembers isolated in medical bay. Humans were simple. Human beings were easiest life form to diagnose and treat as McCoy came to find out but Vulcans (although bearing some resemblance to human beings) were on a much harder scale. If given too much it could kill Leila and Spock and given too little the spores could mutate, become stronger, and the Altrizone would be of little use.

"It's amazing how the spores aren't affecting them as everyone else."

"Who says it's not," he remarked. She's been in a goddamn coma for almost three days."

Ashley's face took on a sour appeal. "You know what I mean."

He glanced her way and saw the look of sadness in her eyes. "Yeah," he replied gently allowing some measure of comfort to align his vocal cords. He was fully aware of the friendship the two women. "Their immune system is astounding. Formulating a counterattack that's keeping the disease at bay at least for the time being. Some would say Vulcans are humanities evolutionary superiors. And yet they're now depending on us to save their lives…such is irony."

Ashley's gaze was grim and un-amusing and McCoy bit his bottom lip. Apparently, she found his dark humor tasteless and insensitive. He bowed his head, staring raptly at the computer screen while mixing a sample of Leila's blood with the Altrizone. Peering over his shoulder, Ashley stared at the screen intently.

"It's working," Ashley said sounding relieved.

"At a high dosage. High enough to kill a horse."

"But it's working none the less."

"Yeah."

He rose to his feet and crossed to open a cabinet. A silver chest sat on a top shelf; a gift from what remained of the Enterprise's science division. He removed it and placed it on his desk. Keying in a code it unlocked to reveal several vials of a yellow compound resting in fixtures suspended above a coolant. He removed two vials and armed with his medical tricorder headed towards Leila's private room in medical bay.

Hunched forward on a tiny chair, waiting penitently in the room was Uhura. She raised her head, eyes washed with tears. McCoy's lips tightened grimly. He hated the look of sorrow on a woman's face. It reminded him of his daughter—Johanna—and the day his ex-wife kicked him in the balls and took the world and his child away.

She was greeted by a cold grunt as he marched to Spock's bedside. Closely, he measured the Vulcan's readings before attaching what would hopefully save his life to the IV dispensing nutrients into his system.

"What is that?" she asked, rubbing her face and tired eyes.

"Hope," he answered. "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I had other things on my plate to deal with. Hope you like it and please review. Reviews are inspiration for me.


	15. Chapter 15: The Enterprise: Part VIII

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

Author's Note: Firstly, an apology for the terribly long wait. My thoughts got jumbled and so did my ideas. But in honor of the new Star Trek film, I've forced myself to churn out a new chapter. Also I need a beta reader. People have complaining about my grammar but I don't know how that works. Let me know if you're interested.

* * *

Chapter XV: The Enterprise: Part VIII

…Last Chapter…

_McCoy rose to his feet and crossed to open a cabinet. A silver chest sat on a top shelf; a gift from what remained of the Enterprise's science division. He removed it and placed it on his desk. Keying in a code it unlocked to reveal several vials of a yellow compound resting in fixtures suspended above a coolant. He removed two vials and armed with his medical tricorder headed towards Leila's private room in medical bay. _

_Hunched forward on a tiny chair, waiting penitently in the room was Uhura. She raised her head, eyes washed with tears. McCoy's lips tightened grimly. He hated the look of sorrow on a woman's face. It reminded him of his daughter—Johanna—and the day his ex-wife kicked him in the balls and took the world and his child away._

_She was greeted by a cold grunt as he marched to Spock's bedside. Closely, he measured the Vulcan's readings before attaching what would hopefully save his life to the IV dispensing nutrients into his system. _

"_What that?" she asked, rubbing her face and tired eyes._

"_Hope," he answered. "All we can do now is wait."_

**THE ENTERPRISE**

**Tuesday, October 16****th**** 8:37am**

The rash was spreading, inflaming the skin of her upper forearm like a raging cancer. A mass of painful blisters oozed beneath the damaged, flaking flesh. Reddish yellow pus reeked and drained off pallor skin devoid of its once radiant pink glow. Like a timid cat, Carol Benet secured a make-shift bandage, and rolled the red polyester sleeve of her uniform down. She needed to prepare herself for active duty; but somehow she knew it would be impossible.

Damn near hopeless in her condition.

In the following days, the changes in her physical appearance had become more apparent. At first, she had thought she'd taken up a draft…an acute chill. For she was sure she had escaped danger when she'd snuck down to the Science Lab. After all, she had worn a biohazard suit when she'd released the spores into the ship's atmosphere forsaking everyone to a slow and miserable death. Though her true target had been Leila K'Tarri, the center of Captain Kirk's undying affections.

Affections that should've been meant for her. Did the night they'd spend together mean nothing to him? It did to her. She was not going to be ignored or denied. And she wasn't going to allow him to treat like some whore he could bang and toss in the trash.

Carol shivered violently.

Now symptoms of a strange illness was emerging. Its manifestation dissimilar to the ailment infecting a good number of the crew. Carol had checked. Days before, relieved of her duty, she had hacked into Dr. McCoy's personal computer. To her dismay, she saw she'd contracted something else…something far more sinister and was slowly wreaking havoc on her body. In the quiet of her room she raged and wept. She was dying. Fighting off a cruel disease with no possible cure in sight.

Nevertheless, she was going to find one. She had to.

Engaging a Vita-meter, she took her vital signs and cringed. Her fever had now peeked passed the 100's and her pulse was erratic and her breathing weak as she struggled to catch her breath. Tremors raking her body, nausea coiled like a fist in the pit of her stomach, it would be difficult to conduct her work, much less walk down the corridor.

Suddenly reeling, she crumpled to her knees, and bent over the metal basin of her bathroom toilet. For the third time this morning she vomited, emptied her stomach; greenish vile swirling in clear liquid. Moisture collected at the rim of her eyes and with a shaky hand she thumbed the dampness away.

Carol contemplated calling out sick but it would be her fourth in the span of a few short days and without a doctor's note from CMO McCoy, she could come under disciplinary action. Questions could arise. Ones she wasn't too keen to answer any time soon. A crippling fear seized Carol she might be discovered as the source to Enterprise's woes.

"Let's do this," she croaked, staggering to her feet to stand in front of the mirror. Blood shot eyes stared pitifully back at her as she pampered her face with make-up. Kept to a minimal in regards to Starfleet regulation and the faintest drop of perfume splashed on her skin and uniform. Carol knew she projected the image of a Starfleet Officer not someone dying of a bizarre disease.

Just before she left, she bent low and remove a metal strong box from under her bed and punched the electronic key code. Inside, a wealth of treasure. Encrypted federation credits. Forty black cards neatly stacked together; each loaded with a million dollars apiece. Payment for services rendered. Long, slender fingers stroked the cards, and Carol smiled greedily. By the time she retired from Starfleet, she would have enough for a comfortable life, not one based on a sorry pension the academy doled out to those lucky enough to survive space.

Her wristwatch chimed. 9 Am. She blanched. She was late. Hiding her prize, she set out for the bridge and was rocked by another maelstrom.

The halls started to stretch, blur, and double causing Carol to jolt and shake her head in efforts to clear her vision. When one or two crew members promptly asked if she was feeling well, the faintest of laughs spouted out her lips as she assured them she was fine. But the lie seemed to twist deep inside her stomach, creating queer pangs of discomfort that made her sprint to the nearest public restroom.

It was a miracle she reached the bridge. Starfleet officers—thirty-seven minutes early and at their post—busied with a multitude of tasks and procedures. Carol saw new personnel at work; fresh faces filling in for officers and ensigns now declared dead or indisposed. Realization of the tragedy she unleased—now that she too faced an uncertain end—was a disturbing blow to her as she tried to move soundlessly to her post. Wetness covered her cheeks as tears slipped own her face.

"Benet, you're late!" barked a stoic and indifferent Captain Kirk. He sat in his command chair, his eyes trained on the foreboding darkness of space. His unpleasant frame of mind encouraged by little to no reports from Bones. Whether or not his miracle drug was having the desired effect on rousing Leila from her coma was still unknown to him.

"Aye Captain. I'm sorry," she replied weakly, sinking into her chair. "I was feeling a little dizzy. And I felt—"

"People are dying Ensign Benet! How you feel is completely irrelevant!"

A shattering coldness filled Carol at Kirk's harsh words and the bridge grew inexplicably quiet. Bombarded by a host of eyes looking in her direction, she sank into her chair, wishing she could melt into the floor itself. The foulness of the captain mood had nothing do with her and everything to do with a Vulcan lying in medical bay.

Envious, utterly humiliated, she felt her heart constrict and took a wavering breath, before she signed into the Enterprise's secure log. She forced herself to concentrate on analyzing an ion storm that appeared to be giving the ship's energy field and electrical circuitry some difficulty. The readings coming in from the probe were off the chart. A wise course of action would be for the Enterprise to deflect to a safer route. Perhaps it was best to remain docked at the Starbase and wait out the storm.

Problem was if the Captain Kirk was willing to listen to her advice. His temperament permeated the bridge like a storm cloud.

"Cap'n," Scotty's voice rang out across the bridge shattering the grim state of the command center.

"Yes," Kirk said, sounding annoyed.

"We're receiving a message from the Starbase. Ambassador Sarek is requesting permission to visit his son in medical bay."

"I'm going to have to deny that request," answer Kirk, gritting his teeth to the idea of that priestess on his bird. "It's still too dangerous for anyone among the Vulcan council to come onboard the ship."

"Uuhh…y-yah don't understand Cap'n," Scotty said shakily. "He's already 'ere."

Kirk's face went livid in fury. He surged out his chair, swearing. He roared for Sulu and Chekov to join him and to her surprise he requested Carol's presence. Delighted, she hopped to her feet, a foolish mistake. She swayed on weak knees, a dizzy spell rocketing to the core. She tripped.

The captain spun around sharply, a look of annoyance gracing his handsome face. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Carol apologize, getting her footing and giving a fellow officer who'd helped her up smile of gratitude. "I-I slipped—"

Hesitation bloomed within her at the sudden look of fear widening the captain's marvelously beautiful, blue eyes. Her brow pinched together and she fanned her gaze left and right. The same look of horror was mirrored on everyone else's face.

"What?" she mouthed nervously.

"Christ! Carol! Your nose…it's bleeding," he cried out in shock.

With her own hand she brushed the tip of her nose with her fingers. Terror screamed in her eyes as the digits came back coated in blood. Horror choker her vocal cords as her vision doubled and she swooned. Another violent wave of headache split her skull and she dropped heavily to the floor. Writhing and twitching her body thrashed on the pristine white floor triggering more blood to gush from her nostrils.

Panic spread as officer and ensign scurried away to different parts of the bridge while looking on in horror. A few younger female ensigns shrieked in terror.

Kirk could only look on, completely stupefied but not less scared, as one of his officers of the command deck suffer a bout of epic proportions. Taking a handle on the situation, he directed his attention to one of his lieutenants. A stalky lad a few years older than Kirk who had held Carol up momentarily. "You. Take her to medical bay."

The subordinated gaped. "Me sir," he replied nervously, his fingers twitching.

"YES!" Kirk bellowed making everyone jump in their skins. "And then I want every officer who's had any contact with Ensign Benet within the last twenty-four hours reporting to medical bay ASAP! Is that clear?"

The officer straightened in act of respect, saluting. "Yes, sir." Swallowing thickly, he bent and retrieved Carol, lifting her easily into his arms. He seemed somewhat grateful, she'd stopped seizing. However, blood was everywhere; drenched in the front of her uniform. In all haste, he exited the bridge, leaving everyone else excitable and nervous.

"Cap'n?" Scotty radioed in again.

"What?" Kirk all but sneered.

"Sorry tah be a gnat on da throat but Ambassador Sarek, sir…"

"Son of a bitch!" Kirk gritted his teeth, turning sharply to stalk towards the turbo lift. Sulu and Chekov were right behind him.

()()()()

"Flatline! Her heart beat is gone. I've got nothing!"

"Charge it to 250!"

A squealing noise pierced the room as a defibrillator charge to the preset gage. Paddles clamped in her hand Ashley kept her eyes trained on McCoy. He was working vigorously; administering all efforts to save the life of a pretty blond lying limply on the surgical table.

"Dr. McCoy its maximum power," she said.

"Clear!" He ordered the other medical personnel in the room.

Ashely bent forward, paddles in place, zapping the bare chest. The body flailed wildly and then settled on the table deprived of life. She winced. "Nothing."

"Charge it to 300."

Again the machine revved and again the lifeless form was hit with a burst of energy to no avail. "Charge it to 400!"

"Leonard! That is too much," objected Ashely. "The human heart isn't meant to—"

He glared at her, his lips tightening into a scowl. "Do it!"

Nodding at Nurse Chapel, she waited for the instrument to increase in power, at the same time noticing the look the woman had given her. She realized her error. Her use of McCoy's first name.

The inquisitive gleam in Nurse Chapel's eyes made her uncomfortable and she turned directing the paddles onto the chest of the female patient reclining on the table. A blimp of life tweaked the heart machine as waves spiked from an electrical surge reviving a heart. A satisfactory look on his face McCoy tended to the woman slowly being nursed to life.

Ashely glowered darkly; although relieved their patient was coming round she disapproved of McCoy's blatant disregard for medical safety and ethics. Setting down the paddles she stripped off her gloves and stepped out the room.

Aware of her sudden departure McCoy, deeply affronted, instructed Dr. Roberts to take responsibility and stormed after her. He found Ashely in a sea of bodies clad in white fabric and hoods. Since the outbreak, all medical personnel were confined to bio suits and face shields.

"She's stable, for now," he said rather stiffly.

"Good to hear." Her reply was sharp, like the edge of a knife.

"I ordered a CBC, Differential, Platelets…the works…"

Angling her body, Ashely gave him a sour look. "Do whatever pleases Dr. McCoy. Obviously, my opinion means nothing."

"So, we're no longer on a first name basis?"

She squinted her eyes. "A slip of the tongue." She snatched up a PADD chart and headed to the opposite end of medical bay towards the coma ward. He followed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She whirled around; the fabric of her suit rustling harshly. "Me! You could've killed that girl Leonard!"

"I saved her life!" he blasted back.

"Saved? What happened back there was chance…pure chance! You could've fried her heart. I did not teach you to—"

"You are not my teacher anymore," he exploded.

"Of course, I'm only your lover, but thanks to you the entire damn medical bay is going to be aware of it," she hissed.

He huffed out a laugh. "Well, that was your mistake not mine."

"No," she shook her head slowly, her eyes penetrating. "Getting involved with you was the mistake."

Her words struck him like a sharp dagger being thrust into his chest. He swallowed thickly, forcing his pride back down. He'd gotten it battered once by a whore of an ex-wife. He'd be damned if he'd let his ego suffer again. "Good to know," he gritted. "It was fun while it lasted."

In a rage, he stormed out, catching curious glances from staff members as he shuffled across the bay. Their eyes fell on Ashely as she stepped back behind the sliding doors sealing her inside the coma ward.

For a tentative moment, her breath stilled as she felt her heart constrict. The infuriating sting of tears rose in her eyes and she clamped the delicate lids shut before a single droplet could slide down her cheeks. She was not going to allow herself to fall apart, not now when everything around her was in total disarray and a single life depended on her being of sound mind.

"Peterson, Ashely," she said to a member of security as she swiped her badge and entered her nine digit serial number. "I'm here to look on K'Tarri, T'Leila."

"Go ahead doctor," said man in a red shirt. "Don't forget to sign out when you leave."

"Right."

She gave him a wavering smile and filed silently down the corridor. The silence was unbearable. Every white door she passed sent an ominous chill up her spine as if the spirit of death had not only taken hold of the ward but the entire ship.

Resting her right hand on the sensor panel, she was given access to an eerily dim chamber, however the lights elevated the second she walked inside. The rhythmic beep of instruments were the only noises within backed up by the heavy compression of a heart machine.

"It's good to see you Leila," Ashely said, standing just at the foot of the bed. "Although I had hoped it would be in much more livelier circumstances." A weak laugh fluttered up and she shrank inwardly. She went to a chair positioned on the right side of the bed and sat down.

"Do you like the new quarters? Captain Kirk's orders. I think he wants to keep you at an arm's length from any unwanted visitors." She smiled faintly, brushing a pale greenish hand. "Dr. McCoy and I quarreled—disagreed more like—I don't know why I had to pounce on him. He's under enough stress as it is." She stared longingly at her dear friend; watched her chest rise and fall with each inhalation.

Tears collected in her eyes and she wiped the moisture away with the tips of her fingers. "He's going to be even under more stress. I'm pregnant."

()()()()

"Are you instructing us to leave boy?"

At that scornful remark Kirk fought to stem the tide of anger rushing to the surface. Yet each second he gazed upon the priestess fanned the flames to a higher blaze. His hands fisted into a ball so tight he could literally feel the blood drain from his knuckles.

One…Two…Three…Four…

He counted. He had to control his temper. He had to. "Lady T'Pau as of right now medical bay is under lock down. No unauthorized personnel are allowed without my consent."

"Then give us consent," she insisted.

"No," he replied with the tilt of the head. "I won't."

"This is outrageous," a deep voice bellowed.

Kirk's eyes moved swiftly seeking out the source of the voice. It was a Vulcan male, young, about his age with deep set eyes and a strong jaw. His black icy gaze was chilling and a fair amount of malcontent was harbored in the depths. Kirk returned his vision to the Vulcan elders.

"One of my crew has fallen dangerously ill. Indicating that whatever was released on the ship has not been completely eradicated." Jim knew it was a lie but he had to do something to keep T'Pau far from Leila. "For your safety I'm ordering you to return to the Starbase."

"Do not speak to us about our safety," T'Pau railed. "Our very nature has already been compromise. The fate of our people rest in a very few."

"You mean Spock."

"No," she countered. "I mean young, viable, breeding females." Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction when Jim caught her true meaning. So, the foolish human boy was in love with Leila. How unfortunate.

Words settled on his lips like acid, ready to burn the priestess to the very core of her being when McCoy rang out loud and clear on the speaker.

"McCoy to Kirk, come in!"

Jim steeled. His eyes never venturing away from T'Pau. "I'm here Bones."

"It's Spock. He's awake."

A ray of hope swelled inside Kirk as his heart thundered with glee. For it his first officer had finally resurrected from his deep siesta. Maybe, just maybe Leila had regained consciousness too.

"Roger that," said Kirk.

Lady T'Pau moved steadily, lifting her dignified head. "I believe we _all_ will heading to the medical ward."

* * *

Author's Note: In case anyone is curious as to what face I put to original characters. For some reason I cant load their website addresses.

Eileen Davidson as Ashley Peterson

(I don't know why but I think she would be perfect as Ashely. She stars as Ashely Abbott in the Young & the Restless)

Eva Green as T'Leila K'Taari

(She was the leading lady and love for James Bond in Casino Royale)


	16. Chapter 16: The Enterprise: Part IX

Title: The Ties That Bind

Summary: As Vulcan children Leila K'Taari and Spock were bonded together to become life mates. However time and distance eventually break them apart. What happens when they are reunited? Will they be drawn to each other or will an outside force separate them forever?

Verse: Star Trek 2009

Pairings: Spock/OC Uhura/Spock Kirk/OC Kirk/Uhura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters. I do own T'Leila K'Taari. She's a character of my creating.

* * *

Chapter XVI: The Enterprise: Part IX  


…Last Chapter…

"_One of my crew has fallen dangerously ill. Indicating that whatever was released on the ship has not been completely eradicated." Jim knew it was a lie but he had to do something to keep T'Pau far from Leila. "For your safety I'm ordering you to return to the Starbase."_

"_Do not speak to us about our safety," T'Pau railed. "Our very nature has already been compromise. The fate of our people rest in a very few."_

"_You mean Spock."_

"_No," she countered. "I mean young, viable, breeding females." Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction when Jim caught her true meaning. So, the foolish human boy was in love with Leila. How unfortunate._

_Words settled on his lips like acid, ready to burn the priestess to the very core of her being when McCoy rang out loud and clear on the speaker._

"_McCoy to Kirk, come in!"_

_Jim steeled. His eyes never venturing away from T'Pau. "I'm here Bones." _

"_It's Spock. He's awake."_

_A ray of hope swelled inside Kirk as his heart thundered with glee. For it his first officer had finally resurrected from his deep siesta. Maybe, just maybe Leila had regained consciousness too._

"_Roger that," said Kirk._

_Lady T'Pau moved steadily, lifting her dignified head. "I believe we all will heading to the medical ward."_

Chapter XV: The Enterprise: Part VIII  


**THE ENTERPRISE: MEDICAL BAY**

**Tuesday, October 16 9:20am**

Awareness…faint…dim.

Thoughts…divided…scattered.

Memories…fractured…broken pieces of unclear images. The light…a faint gleam that slowly peeled back to reveal a face; a misty coloring of black and soft brown. Eyelids heavy and pupils burning from lack of use squinted up at a hazy sea of more colors rushing in.

Focus.

The effort was grueling as shots of hot pain surged to the back of corneas which had laid dormant from lack of use.

Blink.

His eyelids slipped close and there was a minute struggle to open them. Momentary blindness created a sudden fear echoing deep in his chest like a gong. Panic edged to the precipice of hysteria only to be calmed by a touch so gentle and a voice warm on reassuring.

"Spock… sshh…"

The voice…female…lovely and soft like a gentle breeze. Familiar. It pricked at his consciousness; resurrecting a string of memories all rich, deep, and intimate. Once Spock managed to unglue his lids they flickered wildly in every foreseeable direction to land on a face no longer cloudy and indistinct.

Uhura beamed with an unknown happiness she could never imagine as the Vulcan hybrid she loved awakened. Her breath caught. Her heart rattled against the walls of her chest and she resisted the aching need to take him in her arms and hold him close. But it was unwise.

There was a fragile air about him. He appeared weak, fragile. So different to the Vulcan who walked in assurance, strength and logic. He was no longer Commander Spock, First Officer of the Enterprise, but simply Spock…a patient residing in Medical Bay. For this singular moment, he seemed human.

"Uhura," he coughed, his throat mercilessly dry.

Bounding to her feet, she crossed to a cabinet and took out of glass, filling it with water. Tenderly, she cupped the back of his head, lifting it carefully in order he might drink and quench his thirst.

"Better," she squeaked out weakly, taking a seat once more.

His head bobbed in acknowledgment. "Thank you—"

"Try not speak."

"What has happened?"

"You were poisoned."

His gaze flickered to her, "Poisoned?"

"You need get your rest," she urged.

"Leila?"

Lips quivering, Uhura lowered her head, firming her hands about the glass. "She's in the ward across from us."

"Why? What has befallen her?"

Uhura swallowed thickly, whilst steadying her mind, and tried not to let her thoughts wander back to moment where her world fell to pieces. Her explanation was short and simple, eliminating details she didn't believe were relevant. "I'm not current on all the facts, but to my knowledge someone smuggled a hazard life form on board the Enterprise and released it into the ships atmosphere. You were exposed to spores."

"Spores?"

"The name has escaped me for the moment—"

"How was this possible?"

"I don't know," she sighed wearily, "a lot of people were exposed to it. Some got sick…some died…it's all a big mess right now…"

"And Leila…?"

The prickling of tears collecting in the ducts of her eyes only seemed to infuriate Uhura at the very mention of her. Exhaling sharply, she clamped her eyes shut forcing the tears away.

"I-I don't know," said Uhura. "But sh-she was also infected."

Quiet, reserved, much resembling the silence taking root in the room, Spock lay unresponsive even to the circumstances he'd been promptly informed on. His eyes departed Uhura's face to travel up towards the ceiling, where they remain, solemn, almost unblinking.

Inwardly, Uhura railed; emotions surging in all manner of directions at his indifference. She felt like a fool, an utter fool for believing she could melt the cold rock that was his heart. Her only option was to leave him to his thoughts and to his precious Leila. If that being the course, she would have to leave the Enterprise entirely and transfer to another ship.

His voice carried suddenly. "I have made a terrible mistake."

"Y-you don't have to explain anything to me," she whispered.

He looked at her then. "I must—"

"Spock, please…don't…"

"Uhura…I—"

Before he had a chance to elaborate, a hatch hissed parting the door to his medical quarter, and admitting Captain Kirk, his father, and two persons he could not rightly identify but their Vulcan garb and manner informed him they were people of utmost importance.

However one face was painfully familiar. Serron. He stared at him with open hostility and disgust. His eyes did not disguise the intensity of his hatred.

"My son," Sarek said. There was no a trace relief or joy in his tone; although his demeanor was solemn, the meaning was still clear as the Vulcan elder came to stand next to Spock's bed.

"Father."

"You are looking exemplary."

"I feel…mildly adequate," said Spock.

Dr. McCoy was busy, fussing as usual with his instruments. He repeatedly bumped into the ambassador as he dashed about every single corner of the bed in his attempt to give Spock a thorough examination.

"My god, it lives. I should've know you couldn't kill a damn robot," he murmured quietly to himself then saying out loud. "Any dizziness, headache, loss of memory or physical sensation?"

"Certain situations are displaced to me yet Lt. Uhura has been kind enough to enlighten me on events. I feel quite sufficient and so being wish to return to my duty."

"Oh, so you got a medical license to go with the big, annoying brain of yours," McCoy snubbed. "Sorry pointy, but you're not going anywhere until I give the all clear."

Spock tilted his head, his eyes slanting. "Doctor—"

"Spock you can't be considering returning to work now," Uhura admonished, shocked he was even considering such attempt.

"Uhura is right," said Jim. "You're suspended from active duty."

"Captain, I do not feel—"

"I don't care how _you_ feel. _I_ care about how you feel."

"I do not believe that statement makes any logical sense," Spock replied, eyes narrowing.

Jim flinched, mentally reciting the words to himself before going on. "It makes sense. I want you in tip top shape and the best way is for you lie in that bed and let Bones do what he does best. I'm giving him free reign."

"God bless you Jim," McCoy rang out cheerily.

"You will not leave here unless Bones gives—"

"This conversation is quite stimulating," Lady T'Pau rudely interjected. "But let us not forget the reasons why we are here."

"Now is not the time Excellency," Sarek countered. "My son has suffered a grave malady that narrowly cost him his life."

T'Pau refused to be deterred. Her claw like hand gripped her staff tightly. "Your son has a duty. A responsibility to his people and to T'Leila. He made a vow."

"A vow, in which, I have released her from," said Spock. "As is my right according to our laws and statutes."

Astounded, which was not greatly noticeable due to the honing of Vulcan ideology, T'Pau snapped her gaze to Sarek. "Is this true?"

"I can respond for myself," Spock pressed on, his voice falling to a lower decibel. "My father does not need to answer for my actions. T'Leila and I parted ways approximately eight months to this day. Circumstance arose to which I felt it illogical to hold to my promise."

"In other words, you found another," T'Pau locked eyes with Uhura. Suddenly uncomfortable, the communications officer skirted quickly out of the room. She had no desire to fall under the Vulcan priestess' scrutiny. She didn't want to hear the old woman rant and rave over Spock's foolish choice in a mate. She didn't want to hear her insist he stop all this nonsense and immediately take Leila as his wife.

"The council will not approve of this woman you have chosen," she continued.

Spock rallied his turbulent emotions at the mere thought of the Vulcan High Council disapproving of Uhura—as they once disapproved of him. "I will not allow the council to dictate who or what is acceptable. The only matter that is of single great importance is the restoration of our civilization. It would be wise for you to see to such matters Lady T'Pau and leave me to my own affairs."

"Of all the outrageous…insolent…" she twisted inside, angrily seething even as her face remained cool and collected. "I will not suffer your presence any longer." With a sweeping motion, she circled and stalked out of the chamber without a backwards glance. Serron and the other elder on her tail.

"Well," Kirk cleared his throat, while looking at Spock with new fondness. He never believed his First Officer had it in him to be insubordinate. "That went pretty good."

"Captain, Dr. McCoy, would please allow me a moment with my father?" asked Spock.

"No problem. I've got to go check on the other green blooded hobgoblin in my care."

Jim chased after his friend and CMO; his face flustered in annoyance at his comment and a joyous expectation that he might find Leila awake, her lovely face plastered in a somber expression.

()()()()

Sarek settled into the chair left abandoned by Lt. Uhura, not all too certain why his son request he remain behind. In truth, Spock was never one to abide his presence any longer than he could stand it. Sarek had ideals, expectations he'd long desired his son to follow. His rejection of Vulcan Science Academy as well as numerous other opportunities caused the strain in their relationship.

He maintained vigil over his son.

For once the ambassador elected to follow his late wife's custom; to sit in silence and wait for his son to speak. Amanda always claimed she was able to gain more knowledge about their son's personal life in this manner, rather than go on the offensive.

To what seemed to be an hour, Spock finally spoke. "Are you not going to admonish the behavior I displayed in the presence of Lady T'Pau and the elder?"

"You are no longer seven years old Spock," answered Sarek.

"It never hindered you from expressing your disdain in the choices I have made."

"Spock," Sarek exhaled heavily. "You asked me here for a reason. Kindly inform me what it is or send me on my way, but I have no desire to quarrel with you. I have wasted too much time trying to meddle in your life and for that it left your mother profoundly unhappy. Our disagreements kept you from returning to Vulcan more times than she would have liked."

Spock swallowed the hurt rising in his throat. "And now she is dead."

"Yes," answered his father. "She is dead. May we finally come together on a common ground as she always hoped?"

Spock appeared to contemplate his father's words before saying, "I only wished she lived long enough to see this day."

"As do I."

A lingering silence followed as Sarek let his mind dwell on the ground breaking development transpiring between himself and his son. Then again would it last? Would they be able to maintain this level of peace they'd forged?

Soon, however, Sarek's natural impulse to meddle in his son's personal affairs got the better of him.

"May I broach the subject pertaining to Lt. Uhura and Leila?"

"You may," replied Spock. "However, I might not feel inclined to answer."

"There cannot be three in a marriage my son. Like it or not one of these women is bound to be hurt."

()()()()

"She's still in a coma," Ashely told McCoy as he used a tiny flash light to register the pupil dilation and reaction time of Leila's eyes.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, "I can see that."

A fixture set with a metal tray and medical paraphernalia were violently uprooted as Kirk kicked the stand over. His anger exploding to a new, epic level. "Goddamn it Bones! You swore this little concoction of yours would work."

"When have I ever sworn," McCoy fired back and gave Ashely a sore look if she so much as mentioned his loose, silver tongue. "I said it might work and I'll have you know not everyone responded as beautifully to the medicine as Spock did. Some crewmembers actually died, but I can see you don't give a damn about them."

"What I see is a failure to perform ones freaking duty!"

"Are you questioning my ability to do my job? You can do a hell of a lot better! Please Jim, by all means. But unless you have the means or the knowhow to save her life. Get the hell out of my ward. I don't need this crap from you today!"

The muscles in Captain Kirk's jaw throbbed to an almost painful degree. Black anger seethed behind his eyes as he engaged his medical officer with an intensity that was murderous. Hands fisted into a tight ball, he swung around charging out the facility quickly, before he did something he would soon regret.

It wasn't fair. Sure, he was grateful Spock had recovered. God knows he was the 'good sense and reason' that kept him and Enterprise from falling into darkness. He relied on Spock's wisdom and judgment more than he was ever willing to admit. Yet if he was truly honest with himself, he wished it was Leila that was awake and not Spock.

He shift ending twenty minutes ago he saw no reason to return to the bridge. Instead he went to the one place where he could drown his sorrows and piece together exactly what was happening on his bird.

The Enterprise lounge was his next destination.

"Was that necessary?" Ashely asked quietly.

McCoy gave her a dark look and then quickly went to withdraw another blood sample from Leila. "Don't you start with me?"

She rubbed the left side of her temple. A headache was pounding…literally driving her up the wall. "I'm not here to fight. Not twice in one day, but perhaps you should think about where he's coming from. Captain Kirk is under a lot of stress."

"Jesus Christ! And I'm not!" he roared. "I'm up to my knees in dead bodies and you're telling me I should shove a damn pacifier in his mouth and rock him to sleep."

McCoy's foul attitude left her ruffled and ready to charge into another verbal battle. But the pressures she saw him facing, not to mention the shadows she saw under his eyes, touched a poignant place in her heart.

She watched his hands shake in agitation. Watched as the needle missed its mark as he stuck it in Leila's arm in an attempt to draw her blood. She moved slowly, covered the short distance. He wasn't aware she was at his side, even has she pushed him aside, taking the needle from his hand. She worked effortlessly, filled a tube, and labeled it for analysis later.

When she finished cleaning up, she found him sitting in a chair with his head in hands. It was a grim look of defeat. Mother always said never to kick a man when he was feeling down, she thought, strolling quietly over to him.

She sank to her knees, her hands sliding up his thighs, massaging in an intimate manner. One of his eyebrows quirked up as he lifted his head. "I thought we had called it quits."

Ashely grinned sexily. "Really, I thought we were on a break."

"Sounded more like a break-up," he answered, leaning back in the chair.

"A quick one."

She hiked upward and planted her lips on his mouth. Moaning, McCoy folded his arms about her waist drawing her closer. Sensing her reluctance, he frowned, for it was not like her to show any form of fear or hesitation.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking her over. "You're trembling."

Her mouth fell open. It was on the tip of Ashely's tongue to inform him she was pregnant. But feared it was drive a wedge in this openly bizarre, and on and off relationship they were having. Hell, they'd never been on a real date. She was once his teacher for goodness sake. And if it wasn't for that night at the club; they might have not crossed paths again.

In truth, she was scared. She was thirty-five. Pregnant. After years of trying with her troll of an ex-husband she didn't believe she could get pregnant. Now she was caught like a preacher's daughter who'd flirted too much with the choir director.

Ashely released a sigh. "Tired I guess."

"You want to get out of here?" asked McCoy. "My shift ended two hours ago."

Gazing back at Leila, Ashely bit her bottom lip, somehow feeling guilty for leaving her at this most pressing hour. When she felt two fingers under her chin, gently turn her head back to the person before her.

"She's my top priority," he murmured warmly. "I won't let it end like this."

She sank into the strength of his arms, pillowing her head on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. They remained in this fashion, locked in each other arms, till McCoy got up from the chair and taking Ashely by the hand helped her to her feet.

Filing silently out the coma ward they walked in the direction to his personal office slash bedroom (modified so that he could be close to medical bay in the times of crisis). He had quarters on the Enterprise, not stately like the captains, yet adequate. All the same he resided in his office more times than he could count so a bed had become a necessity.

"I forgot to tell you. The toxicology report came back on Carol Benet." Ashely was sitting on the make-shift bed in a silk slip she'd been wearing under her uniform, watching McCoy as he powered down the lights and coded the locking mechanism on the door.

"Later." He turned and gave her a half smile. "I had my fill of reports."

Her face beamed in delight. "So what are we going to do?"

He came to stand on her side of the bed. She glided underneath the covers while he stripped down to his boxer shorts. He kicked out of his boots and climbed into the space she'd made. Covers draped over their bodies, they laid in the cool darkness.

"Sleep."

* * *

Author Note: It seems that Dr. McCoy and Ashely are getting more playtime in this story than anyone else. I'll have to rectify that. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I hope to interest someone in beta reading.


End file.
